Her Pretty Marionette
by LolitaArmin129
Summary: Summary: while playing in the woods, young Annie Leonhart Finds a beautiful antique doll named Armin. Seeing that he doesn't belong to anybody she takes him home with her. As Annie matures however, the sweet doll begins to change for the worse, and he is determined to do anything in his power to keep her all to himself...anything...
1. Chapter 1

Warning!: future chapters will become much more darker as the story goes on.

LolitaArmin129: beware for Slight oocness, and yandere!Armin moments in here. This is my first fanfiction story so comments, questions, and critiques are welcome. ESPECIALLY CRITIQUES! I want to learn how to improve on my work.

Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise "Attack on Titan" or Any of its characters in any shape, fashion or form.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Lost And Found

A little girl named Annie Leonhart tugged her red wagon behind her as she walked the streets of the familiar suburban neighborhood. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she was clad in a pink sundress with matching pink thong sandals. She yawned as she wandered around looking for something to occupy her time.

She had already visited her friends Reiner and Bertholt for snacks and she had already went to karate practice with her frenemy Mikasa, so what was left for her to do now? Her parents won't be home for another few hours. After a few good minutes of thinking about it, she had decided to go play in the forest near her house. Turning her wagon around, she had headed straight for her house.

It was a fairly nice gray two story house with a spacious back yard, little swing set and an inflatable kiddie pool. But beyond that was wooded area filled with small wildlife such as squirrels, beavers and skunks. This would be where Annie would sometimes spend her free time at even though her parents told her not to.

Once she was there, she looked around at the small animals wondering who would be her next playmate *cough*cough* victim*cough* today. Her ice blue gaze then fell upon an odd looking pair ofsquirrelssittinhealsaaa tree. One was a really chunky squirrel stuffing giant amounts of acorns in her mouth while the second squirrel had really super short peach fuzz fur, making it look almost bald.

Picking up a rock, the bleach blonde girl smirked and threw it at the two squirrels causing them to freak out. The fattest of the two squirrels quickly stuffed more of the acorns in her cheeks and scampered right out of the tree, her furless companion following suit. Annie picked up a stick and started chasing them both down a grassy hill until she had tripped on a stone, tumbling head over heals down the steep hill, scratching and bruising herself in the process.

After what felt like a good few minutes of tumbling down the hill, she finally landed in a clearing. "Stupid squirrels" Annie muttered to herself brushing her pink sundress regaining her composure, she scanned the area to see where she was at. It was quite a pretty sight, there was a beautiful clear creek nearby with small fish and leaves running through it.

"Huh, I've never been in this part of the woods before" Annie said. The farthest she had ever been in these woods was a few yards from her own back yard. Rays of bright sunlight fell through the thick trees making the water in the narrow creek shimmer. As Annie was about to do a little more exploring she had noticed something to her far catching her attention.

Underneath a tree near some bushes, she could have sworn that she saw a hand sticking out. Annie stared at the appendage for a moment before she cautiously walked toward the bush, her curiosity slowly getting the better of her. Getting closer she had noticed two more limbs sticking out of the bush. they appeared to be legs. 'Is someone sleeping there?' She wondered.

Now that she was close enough she could see that these were indeed legs stretched out in front of her. This vaguely reminded her of that scene in "The Wizard Of Oz" where they showed that witch's feet sticking out from under Dorothy's house. This person was even wearing stockings similar to the witch." Hey, are you sleeping?" She called out to the person hidden in the bush.

When she received no response Annie begun pushing and pulling the bush away like a curtain and gasped when she uncovered the rest of the body that was previously hidden from view. The most prettiest boy she had ever seen in her 7 years of life laid there on the forest floor with his eyes closed as if he was in a deep,peaceful, sleep. She never knew that boys could be so pretty! Normally they were icky and gross to her. This boy was so gorgeous in fact, that he could have made for a passable girl if he wanted to.

He had silky Honey blonde hair cut and styled into a perfect Bob that touched his chin, surprisingly darker eyebrows, beautiful long lashes, and a rosy pink blush permanently tinting his cheeks. His attire consisted of a silky blue ribbon tied around his neck, a fancy frilly blue sailor top decorated with white lace and ribbons, and his lower half consisted of silky blue shorts that stopped mid thigh. His long shapely legs were covered in tight white lacy stockings that reached his thighs, creating a small peek of skin to show between them and the shorts he wore. He looked no more than fifteen or sixteen years old.

Annie crouched down next to the sleeping teenager and quickly thought of an idea that might wake him up. Reaching a hand out to his face, she quickly jabbed a finger up his nose. The boy gave no reaction. "Weird, that always works with Reiner whenever he falls asleep in class". She muttered to herself. Annie then pulled her finger out of his nose and started to roughly kick the boy's side. "Wake up!" She grunted kicking him a second time.

The blonde boy still remained motionless on the cold forest floor. Annie stopped her kicking and suddenly noticed something...This boy wasn't breathing at all. This slowly begun to alarm younger child. Putting a hand where his lungs would be she felt no movement there.'m-maybe he still has a pulse?' Annie asked attempting to calm herself down. "Placing her head against the teenager's chest she waited a moment and listened to see if she could hear any heartbeats. There were none.

This had raised so many red flags in the girl's head. Her mother, Angela Leonhart, was a nurse who worked àt the nearby hospital, so she had enough knowledge to know if somebody was really dead or not. Her mother had taught her everything she knew about basic medical skills and recognizing a dead person. 'I think Mommy said people start losing their color too!' Annie remembered. Taking a good look at the pretty boy,'s face again ,Annie had noticed that aside from the pink blush, his skin had no lively colors there. He had a ghastly pale complexion.

Wanting to make sure that he truly was dead, she picked up his right arm and pulled up his sleeve so she could feel his pulse, But soon started to scream in alarm when she saw what was underneath. His wrists and elbows were ball jointed like a doll! ,'wait a minute..' Annie thought getting up . pulling up his right sleeve she noticed that his limbs here the same as well. She then pulled down his stockings and saw that his knees were also ball jointed. "So THAT'S why you're not breathing." Annie said looking at the boy in awe. "You're just a giant doll!"

Dragging the doll out of the bush she propped him up against the tree, making it look like he was sitting up. His back was slouched over a bit and his head hung low making his hair drape over his face. This had explained so much Annie thought. Looking back over to where he was laying before, she had seen a rather shiny object sparkling. Pushing through leaves and skinny brushes again, she had seen that it was a wind up key. like the ones you would see those antique dolls in "Rozen Maiden have" except it was silver.

Getting an idea, the girl carefully turned the doll around and found neat little slit in back of his shirt. Here, Annie presumed is where the key goes in. Poking it in the key hole, she started to turn it counter clockwise wise until she couldn't anymore and heard a soft audible "click". She waited for something to happen but nothing did. 'It must be broken' Annie sighed. Well that was a waste of time, she thought. She was about to go back up the hill to her wagon and go back home until she heard Some noises behind her.

Light mechanical ticking sounds came from the doll's core as his body twitched and slowly started to sit up straight. Lifting up his head he sleepily opened his eyelids revealing beautiful glassy blue eyes. Annie immediately froze when the doll turned his head in her direction and smiled sweetly at her. Was it normal for dolls to smile?' Annie wondered. None of her other dolls at home did that. " Hi..my name is Armin, thank you for waking me up" he replied.

Annie looked like she just swallowed a frog. Never mind the fact that he could move, this doll could TALK! nothing like those Baby Alive dolls that just say pre recorded phrased, he was speaking clearly and moving his lips like a real boy! She silently wondered if she should talk back. "Um..it's no problem" she said. "What's your name?" The doll now known as Armin asked. "Annie" the girl said cooly. "My name is Annie".Armin twirled a lock of his hair shyly looking at his stockings. " "what a lovely name" Armin cooed.

Annie wasn't going to say it out loud but this was the most coolest doll EVER! Much better than that boring Emo Barbie Mikasa brought to show and tell yesterday. This was a special doll and she wanted it. "Hey..Armin was it? How long have you been here? Do you think anybody is looking for you?" Annie asked. Armin furrowed his brows and crossed his legs Indian style trying to remember how long he been there, better yet how he ended up here. The only memory of his previous owner was that he had pretty green eyes. Aside from that, he remembered nothing.

He then looked backed down at his clothes and realized that they were coated in cobwebs and dust, implying that he must have been laying in that shallow grave under the bush for quite some time now. Whoever his previous owners were Armin guessed, had left him there intentionally. Realizing this scared the doll, making silent tears come from his eyes. "No.." Armin sniffles. "I have nobody..I'm all alone" he cried. "Not even a mommy or daddy"

Annie watched the doll as he began to cry. Even though he looks like a teenager, he sounded like a baby. "Hey, stop crying, it doesn't look cool on guys" Annie said as she sat next to the doll. This didn't make the pretty boy feel any better as he pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms them and began sobbing some more.

Annie had made up her mind. Grabbing Armin's hand, she had pulled him up off of the ground making him stand on extremely wobbly legs. ",can you walk ?" Annie asked. Armin tried to move or at least stand up properly but his legs failed him making fall on his butt "I guess not" Annie sighed. "Wait here" She said and scampered off leaving him. "What a nice girl" Armin smiled. Within minutes Annie returned with her wagon from earlier.

"There's enough room for you to sit in here" She said picking Armin up and placing him in the wagon. "Where are we going?" Armin asked. "Home" Annie replied ''you're going to be my doll now" she said . the giant doll beamed at this, happy that he wouldn't be abandoned anymore. "Thank you Annie" he replied gratefully. Looking at some of the toys she had in her wagon he had picked up a brown teddy bear and started to play with it.

Annie looked over her shoulder at her new discovery and smirked. This was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship.

(A/N: well I really hoped that you enjoyed this chapter! And once again I'm sorry if there's some serious oocness in here. It's just that when o had first thought of this story, I had really wanted Armin to have a much more childlike state of mind than he normally does. As for Annie, I tried so hopefully they're not too bad)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Baby steps

It didn't take long for the blonde pair to arrive at Annie's house. Armin looked up at her house in awe as she pulled the wagon up to her back yard. 'This is where you live?" Armin asked still holding the teddy bear. "Mmhmm" Annie nodded looking back at the doll. "It looks so nice " he replied taking in the view. "Thanks but it's not that special" Annie shrugged. "Well I beg to differ Annie, but i think it looks lovely" Armin said.

Annie blushed a little but looked away before her new toy could see. "Whatever, come on so I can show you the inside". Annie said opening the back door. " b-but Annie I can't walk that good" Armin pouted. "Oh, right sorry" Annie muttered. She had forgot about that. It must have been so long since he last used them.

Armin held his arms up like a toddler waiting to be picked up. "We're going to have to work on your walking" Annie said. Taking her doll's hands, she pulled him up on his feet like she did earlier. This time Armin stayed up but he was still wobbled like a baby deer. Annie then had an idea. Grabbing the stuffed bear Armin had earlier, she had walked over to her parents garage, putting some distance between herself and the doll."try to walk over here and get my beat " she said holding out the bear. "I-i don't know if I can Annie, I haven't walked in forever" he said biting his lip."But Armin don't you want to rescue me from Annie?" Annie said in a low voice making the bear's paws move. " Of Course I do!" Armin replied "I like you !" Annie tried very hard to keep a straight face and not laugh at this. Watching a teenage doll talk to a stuffed animal like he was four was very funny to her.

"Well get your dorky doll butt over here and rescue me then!" Annie growled still using the bear voice. "Or I'll pour honey on you and eat you!" She said using moving the bear's paws for emphasis. Armin must have taken 's threat seriously because the next thing Annie knew, Armin was carefully making his way over to the garage where she was. "That's it" Annie said the doll on."Just a little more" Armin smiled in glee when he noticed that he wasn't wobbling anymore "Hey I'm really doing it! I'm walking!" He Squealed. He felt so happy!

Annie couldn't help but smirk proudly at this. She was really teaching her doll how to walk. Oh how she would love to see Mikasa try to teach one of her dolls how to do THAT! She wanted to rub this in her face so bad. Before she knew it Armin was already kneeling by her side hugging her."Thank you Annie! You made me so happy, I'm so glad that you're my owner" He said nuzzling his flawless face into her neck.

Annie stiffened at this gesture and looked around for a moment to see if anybody else was around watching them and then slowly returned the gesture by petting his head. Armin cooed softly at this. "It's no problem" she mumbled petting the doll some more. 'He even hugs like a real person,' she thought. Whoever made this doll did a very good job of making it programmed to act like a real boy.

xxxx 5 minutes later xxxxx

"So this is where I'll sleep" Annie said gesturing to her perfectly made bed. "And that's where you'll stay " Annie said pointing to a humongous pile of stuffed animals in the corner with a plush pink beanbag sitting in the middle of them all. "It looks so soft and fluffy" Armin said. " yup,Perfect for a softy like you" She said picking something off of the floor. "And this is Barbie" she held out a nude Barbie with tangled wavy hair. "She can be your girlfriend" she smirked jokingly.

Armin blushed looking at the smaller doll. "Why is she naked?" He asked. "Oh well you see I was going to change her clothes but my dog at them" she shrugged. "Oh" he said looking around the room." Your room looks so nice Annie" Armin complemented ." just like how a lady's room should look "

Annie was about to say something until she heard her mother come through the front door. "Annie!" Angela Leonhart called out. "Annie are you here?" She asked. "That's my mom" rmin. "Hold on, I'm going to bring her in here, I want her to see you" she said. And with that she scurried out of the room before Armin could say anything.

Annie walked into the living room to see her mother clad in a nurse uniform and holding a bag full of groceries. "Here I am mother" she said. A 30 year old version of herself looked at her and smiled. Aside from the hairstyle they looked exactly alike. Unlike Annie, Angela's hair was kept in a really long platinum braid that stopped at her lower back." Hello dear, how was your day?"she asked. "You weren't too lonely while I was at work were you?"

Annie shook her head and eagerly tugged on Angela's arm. "No but I found something really cool! You have to see it" Annie urged pulling Angela to her room."okay okay Annie just not so rough!" Angela winced. Her daughter does not know her own strength. "It's this really cool doll and he can do almost anything!" She continued. "Armin look this is my-" Annie froze however, when she came back in her room.

Armin was laying face down motionless on the ground near her pile of stuffed animals.

(A/N: le gasp! What happened to the little shota?!well that's it for chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be here soon! And I know the story seems like it's starting out a little slow, but believe me, it will get better Until then I shall see you guys later. And remember, questions,comments, and critiques are welcome)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dress ups, Play dates,and Mishaps!

"Armin?" Annie said kneeling next to the doll. She carefully picked him up and flipped him over on his was unresponsive and his eyes were closed. Angela walked in after her surprised by her daughter's discovery. "This is the doll you were talking about just now?" She asked looking at Armin."she's so huge" she said.

"Armin's a boy " Annie replied still holding the boy 'what's the matter?' She thought. 'He was working just fine a second ago' Angela brushed a hand through Armin's hair, feeling his soft honey strands. "He's so beautiful, can I see?" Angela asked Annie. " Um sure" she said, handing Armin to Angela. It was then she noticed what was wrong. His wind up key had stopped.

Angela smiled as she sat crosslegged on the ground next to Annie and held Armin in her lap. "He has such excellent craftsmanship and he's so well made!" She said examining the doll. "He looks like an antique doll" Angela then gave him back to Annie. "Do you mind showing me how he works?" She asked. Annie nodded and wound his key up like she did earlier. 'Hopefully this will turn him on again,' she thought.

The faint sounds of gears ticking could be heard for a moment before Armin sat up straight and slowly opened his eyes again. He blinked a couple of times before his gaze shifted to Angela. He was about to hug her thinking she was Annie until he had noticed that this was a Lady and not a little girl. 'This must be Annie's mommy' he thought.'She's so pretty!'

"Hi My name is Armin, it's very nice to meet you" he said sweetly. Angela giggled pinching Armin's nose. "Well it's very nice to meet you too Armin" she said playing along. "Is this the only outfit he has?" Angela asked taking note of the dusty sailor suit Armin wore."I think so" Annie replied. "Okay, I'll tell you what" Angela said. "I'm going to go downtown for a bit to pick up a few things" she said grabbing her purse and her keys." I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay" Annie replied. Armin sat on the bean bag watching Annie's mother walk out of the room. Waiting until she was out of earshot he turned his attention back on Annie. "I like your mommy, she seems sweet" Armin exclaimed. Annie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she's nice"

Thirty minutes later Angela had returned. Grabbing the three shopping bags in the passenger seat next to her, she had stepped out of the car. "Annie I'm back!"She called out. Annie was sitting in the living room with Armin watching " Charlie & The Chocolate factory"." I'm in here mom!" Annie called back. Angela emerged from the back door and walked over to where the blonde pair was at.

"Oh good you already have him out here" she said. Picking a confused Armin up she held him and carried him to the bathroom. "What are you doing with Armin?" Annie asked following her. Armin remained silent but subtly cocked an eyebrow as Angela sat him down on the toilet seat with the lid down. He also was rather curious to know what Annie's mother was up to. If she had wanted to know if he had to go potty, he didn't have to go now.

"I'm just going to freshen Armin up a bit" Angela replied filling the bathtub up with water. She made sure it was warm enough before walking back over to Armin. She peeled his stockings first, then he lifted his arms up and took off his seconds he was clad in nothing but puffy frilly looking white bloomers that stopped at high thigh. She was about to peel those off of him too until she remembered Annie was still standing in the doorway.

"Umm Annie dear how about you go finish watching T.V while I clean him up?" Angela suggested. Even this was just a doll she wasn't quite ready for Annie to see naked men yet. "Okay" said Annie. And with that she went back into the living . Angela was sure she was gone she took off Armin's underwear and sat him down in the tub.

On the outside Armin stayed still, but on the inside he was gushing madly over how nice this bath felt. Angela quickly got to work, grabbing a fresh washcloth and some soap began to lather the rag up. Armin nearly purred when as soon as he felt the fabric scrub soap on him. Within minutes Angela had the baby blonde's skin practically glowing!

She had then grabbed a bottle of strawberry scented shampoo and squirted some on Armin's head rubbing it into his hair. Armin quietly sighed in content as Angela continued to pamper him. 'A doll could definitely get used to this' he thought. When she was finished with that she had rinsed him off, dried him off and wrapped him up in a fluffy white towel.

Angela then propped Armin up on the toilet seat again and walked out of the room for a second before returning with a shopping bag. He watched with interest as she pulled out a white super frilly long sleeved blouse, a black corset, some puffy black short shorts with a white bow in the middle, and lacy white stockings with black bows adorned at the top. Basic lolita type clothing.

Taking the towel off of Armin, she began to dress him, and within minutes he was fully clothed again. "You look so cute" Angela smiled. She then pulled out one of those little clip on top hats you see some lolitas wear and put it in his hair on top of his head. Once she was done she stepped back to admire her handiwork.

Armin was loving his new outfit. He really hoped that Annie will like it! Once Angela was done giving Armin his makeover, she picked him up like a toddler and sat him back in the living room where Annie was. "Well what do you think?" Angela asked. Annie turned to where Armin sat and smiled in approval. "He looks good" she said taking in his new look. Armin's eyes lit up at that compliment. 'She likes it!' The doll thought.

It was also at that moment where they heard the doorbell ring. Angela walked over to it and looked out of the peephole seeing none other than Reiner and Bertholt. Opening the door, she let the two boys in. "Hello boys, come in" she greeted. "Hello Mrs. Leonhart" Reiner replied holding a football. Bertholt nodded quietly. Nobody noticed this but a jealous glare slowly started to work it's way up Armin's face as he watched Annie's friends walk through the door. 'Who are these guys? Surely they're not here for Annie are they?' He wondered.

"Hey Annie" Reiner said walking over to Annie bouncing his football up and down in his hands. He wore a white baseball cap over his bleach blonde hair and a blue and white baseball uniform. He must have came back from base ball practice." who's that girl sitting over there?" He said gesturing to Armin. Armin's eyes slowly narrowed at Reiner when he heard this. "Oh that's just my new doll, his name is Armin" Annie said."wait a minute that's a BOY?! Reiner asked in shock. "And why is it staring at us like that?" Bertholt asked nervously. "Like what?" Annie replied. Looking over her shoulder at Armin she saw that he was sitting still looking at them all innocently with big blue eyes.

When she turned back around however, the glaring had resumed. "Like _That_!" Bertholt said urging Annie to turn around. "Look!" Annie turned around once again and saw that Armin was still frozen in place sitting like a good little dolly. His mouth staying a sweet little smile. "He's not doing anything," Annie replied. "I think you two are just seeing things" she sighed. "Hey you guys want to go outside and play football?" She asked.

"Sure" The two friends said in unison. They didn't want to be around Annie's new toy any more than they had to. "Okay, let me go get my football helmet" she said going back to her bedroom. "I'll go with you!" Bertholt said following behind her. He was obviously frightened of Armin. As he waited for Bert and Annie to return ,Reiner just looked at Armin warily. who, by the way was full blast scowling at him now.

"Man you are _creepy_ " Reiner said looking at Armin some more now. "Why Annie would even WANT this scary toy in her house I will never know" Armin could already tell that he didn't like Reiner. 'And why my Annie would want you for a friend I will never know' He thought back.'Annie is mine! I should be her best friend!' He soon got an idea as a evil little smile appeared on his face. 'Girls HATE hanging out with icky boys who are gross so maybe this will make Annie stop hanging out with this guy.

Armin smirked at Reiner as he let out a really loud, really long, really disgusting fart. "Ewww Reiner you're gross!" Annie sneered emerging from her bedroom. "I told him to stop eating those bean burritos" Bertholt said holding his nose. "Guys I swear it wasn't me it was that doll!" Reiner said pointing to Armin. "Dolls can't fart!" Annie shot back."and it sure does _smells_ like yours, yuck!" She said putting her pink football helmet on.

Armin inwardly smiled triumphantly as he heard Annie stuck up for him. He watched as the three children grabbed the football and went outside with Reiner grumbling. Right before Reiner stepped out he could hear a soft voice behind him saying "Stay away from my owner if you know what's good for you" Reiner quickly turned his head towards the direction of the threat only to be greeted with the sight of Armin smiling sweetly at him.

(A/N : well that's it for this chapter! Next chapter is going to have some time skips in it so we'll finally see older Annie! So stay tuned and tell me what you think!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: some room to grow

In the last nine months Armin has spent with Annie he had never been more happier. He felt so loved whenever she was in his company. Every day when she would get home from school or karate practice she would always take the time to play with him. And whenever he had a nightmare or couldn't sleep at night she would groggily get out of bed and cradle up next to him in his plush corner until he calmed down and fell back asleep.

Sometimes he would grab one of Annie's science books out of her backpack from school and have her read to him about the ocean and all of the sea creatures living there before bedtime. Sure it was boring to Annie, but it was worth seeing Armin's reactions. He would be so pleased whenever she turned the book around to show him a picture of a great whale or a fat chubby walrus sitting on shore.

Other times they would play dress up and act out different stuff. Usually it would involve Armin pretending to be a princess with Annie dressed as his knight coming to save him. He didn't mind the ossdressing though, if anything girl clothes were very comfortable to him.

Over the course of those five months Annie had come to learn other things about her doll too. Apparently he didn't only just walk or talk, he was also one of those dolls that could go to the bathroom too. How she knew about this? Armin had bed wetting problems. One night she had let him cuddle with her in bed while it was storming outside because he was so frightened by the sound of thunder that he couldn't go to sleep. and what happened next? She had woken up to a gigantic puddle in her bed the next morning."Armin you BED WETTER!" She growled

This had caused poor Armin to get unceremoniously kicked out of her bed and onto the floor. Angela heard this and went into her room to see what was wrong. "Annie what are you-" she looked from the angry Annie, to the puddle, to Armin, to the giant wet stain in his lion footie pajamas, to the puddle and back to the poor doll again before putting two and two together. Angela clamped a hand to her mouth trying not to laugh.

Armin wanted nothing more than to start crying and burst out in tears. It's bad enough that his Annie was pissed at him for peeing on her bed, but having his owner's _mother_ laugh at him about it too? 'Somebody just yank out my wind up key..' He whimpered to himself miserably. "Um..did Armin have an accident?" Angela asked holding in snickers. Annie nodded angrily and pointed to her sheets"look what he did!" She hissed glaring at Armin. Poor Armin sniffled as he heard Annie's rant. He didn't want Annie to hate him, he wanted her to love him forever. He hoped she wouldn't throw him away for this.

"Here, I'll clean him up" Angela said taking Armin and bringing him to the him down on the clean floor with a towel underneath him, she unzipped his footies and slipped them off along with his underwear. Armin tried not to blush in embarrassment as Angela grabbed some baby wipes to clean him off down there. Once she was finished cleaning him up she went to Annie's room seized the damp sheets from her bed, and threw them in the washer.

When she finished that task he had went to Annie's room a third time and went over to Annie's vanity drawer. Opening one of the drawer up at the bottom you could see some lolita clothing and costume type clothing neatly folded and tucked away. This was where she usually kept Armin's clothes. Angela had picked out some dark almost blood red overalls that had a little devil tail attached to it followed by a white long sleeved shirt and a red headband with red devil horns protruding out of them.

She then pulled out some blood red lace up combat boots that stopped above the knee and headed back to where Armin laid on the bathroom floor. His eyes twinkled when he saw the outfit Angela had for him. He loved how she was always nice enough to go and get him some new clothes. He didn't care if they were a bit on the girly side, it was still a nice gesture and they were very comfortable. Lifting him up Angela had put on the white shirt first, then his underwear,The overalls third. She then grabbed a pair of red and white striped stockings that looked like candy canes and slid them up his legs until they reached low thigh.

Putting the finishing touch to his ensemble, she grabbed the horns and placed them on top of Armin's head. "Now don't you look better?" Angela cooed. Armin inwardly smiled. He definitely felt better now that he was dry. Angela then picked Armin up toddler style again and set him back down in his cozy plush corner in Annie's room. Annie didn't look that mad anymore but she was still glaring at Armin. "No more Apple juice for you before bedtime" she said confiscating his sippy cup and sat next to the doll's plush corner.

Armin looked down at the floor like a kicked puppy. "Are you going to throw me away?" Armin whimpered. The very idea frightened him. "Of Course not you dorky doll" Annie said. "You're too cool to throw away, much cooler than these other dolls" she exclaimed gesturing to her Barbie dolls that sat on her shelves. "Unlike you they don't do anything" she continued. "And you're even smart enough to talk!" Armin blushed at this compliment.

"Thank you Annie" he replied. He then looked at her with glassy blue orbs as if wanting to ask her something. "Hey Annie?" He started. "Hm? What is it?" She said. " where does your daddy be at all of the time? Not to be nosy but I don't think I've ever seen him around here before" he wondered. "Is he on vacation?" He asked. ",No" Annie said shaking her head. "Because of daddy's work he be having to go on business trips sometimes but he should be back home soon" she said .

"Ohh okay" Armin said nodding. "Hey Annie?" Armin spoke up again. "What?" Annie replied. " Do you love me?" He asked. "Sure I do" Annie said. "Enough to love me and keep me forever?" He asked hopefully. "Here you dork" she said holding out her pinky against Armin's cold one. "Let's pinky swear on it okay? I promise that we'll always be together forever" she said giving him a reassuring smile.

Armin smiled in glee at this and nodded."Together Forever " he agreed. He blushed as Annie wrapped her arms around her doll giving him a tight hug "I love you Armin" she mumbled into the crook of his neck. "I love you too Annie" he replied returning the hug. It was the truth too, Armin was with all his heart, in love with his owner. He sighed in bliss as the pair sat there cuddling together. Annie started to quietly sing a lullaby to him and before long he fell asleep in her arms.

An hour later the doorbell rang, waking Armin up from his nap. He heard Annie in the living room open up the front door."Hey reiner, Hi Bertholt" she said greeting her two friends. Bertholt muttered a nervous "hello" and Reiner gave a little nod before entering the house."hey um, that doll isn't around is it?" Bert asked looking around. "No he's in my room" Annie replied, "why?" She asked. Reiner and Bert glanced at each other as if wanting to say something but quickly shook their heads as if to dismiss it. "Uh..no reason" Reiner said. "Want to go outside and play baseball with us? He asked. " yeah let me get my bat"

Annie went back to her room to see Armin wide awake. "Where are you going Annie?" He asked watching her grab her bat. "Just going to go play a little baseball with Reiner and Bertholt for a minute" she replied skipping a pink and grey baseball cap on. "Will you be okay up here by yourself?" Armin's eyes darkened for a moment at the mention of Reiner and Bertholt but he Quickly perked back up and smiled at Annie.

"No, it's okay I'll be fine,you go have fun" Armin replied. Annie smiled and quickly trotted outside to her back yard where Reiner and Bertholt were at. Once she was gone Armin frowned and looked out her bedroom window wishing he could get Annie to stay up there with him for a little bit longer. His gaze then shifted to the two boys. Bertholt he could probably tolerate just a little bit but there was no way in hell that he liked Reiner.

He could clearly tell that the tough blonde kid had feelings for Annie. He could tell by the way he looked at Annie while playing with her. He growled angrily As he continued to watch. Just the mere thought of him possibly wanting to be Annie's boyfriend was really pissing him off! He was so mad right now he could just hit something! It was at that moment when Armin had an idea. A devilish smile worked it's way up Armin's face as he unbuckled the straps of his overalls

XXX meanwhile with the children XXX

"You guys want to play a different game now?" Annie asked. "How about hide and seek?"Bertholt suggested. Annie and Reiner nodded in agreement and soon ran to their hiding spots while Bertholt counted backwards from 50. Annie hid in the garage while Reiner hid in some giant bushes underneath Annie's window.'he'll never look for me here' Reiner thought smirking. his smirking soon ceased however when he felt something warm and wet trickling down on his baseball cap. " what the hell? " Reiner muttered backing away from the drippage and looked up. His face paled once he realized what it was.

Armin was standing at Annie's second floor window looking at the boy smiling evilly and..oh my God Armin ..PEEING and aiming for Reiner's short bleach blonde hair. sadistic giggles could be heard from the doll as he continued to try and give Reiner a golden shower. 'Is that creepy bastard really trying to pee on me?!' Reiner thought staring at Armin in shock.

As if that wasn't enough Armin started to giggle some more and stuck his butt out the window, mooning Reiner and teasing him. Yep, this doll was about to get his ass kicked. Grabbing his bat, the boy charged into the house and headed straight for Annie's room. Once he opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of Armin with his overalls back on sitting innocently and smiling cutely at Reiner. Reiner stormed over to Armin and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt ruffling him up a bit.

"What's the big idea you dumb doll?!" He growled looking at the still doll . "well? Say something! I know you can talk!" Reiner said shaking Armin some more." Say something or I'll rip out that silly wind up key!" He demanded. Armin blinked for a moment before smiling and giggling evilly. "I told you to stay away from my owner if you knew what was good for you" he said in a low voice. What Armin did then, Shocked Reiner. Removing himself from Reiner's grip, he calmly popped one of his Arms out of his sockets letting it fall on the floor. Then to Reiner's horror,he had popped an eyeball out of his head letting it roll around on the floor too before laying himself down making himself look sprawled out. "The heck are you doing?" Reiner asked raising a thin eyebrow.

Armin only responded by flashing Reiner a wicked smile before he started screaming Annie's name."ANNIE! _ANNIE! OH MY GOD ANNIE PLEASE HELP MEEE!"_ He screeched thrashing about on the floor. As if on cue Annie came rushing through the door into her bedroom at the sound of Armin's voice. She gasped as she saw the crshe scene before her. Armin was sprawled out on the floor crying with his hand over his empty eye socket while poor Reiner was standing over him. The fact that Reiner was still holding his baseball bat just made him look all the more guilty.

"Reiner!" Annie yelled rushing over to Armin's side. "What the hell did you do to Armin!" She yelled cradling the doll. "I didn't do anything!" Reiner protested. "He did that himself!" Bertholt soon came in to see what was happening and nearly fainted at the dismembered Armin. "Just because you don't like Armin and the rest of my dolls doesn't mean you can just beat them up!" She continued. Armin whimpered shifting his one eyed gaze towards Annie." A-Annie" Armin sobbed. "Look what he did ..*sniff* why did he hurt me?"

Annie grabbed his parts and carefully popped them back into place. Once she was sure that Armin was okay and all back in one piece, she whipped around and glared at Reiner ready to give him a piece of her mind until he quickly ran out the room. Annie turns bat shit insane whenever she gets mad so Reiner and Bert have reason to fear her when she's upset. A wide shit eating grin silently made it's way to Armin's face as she heard Annie chase after Reiner, Screaming all kinds of curses and obscenities at him. 'Don't fuck with the doll' Armin thought smiling wickedly.

xxx eight years later XXX

Armin silently watched as Annie carefully applied the light makeup to her face. He blushed as his gaze appreciate fell from her plump glossy lips to the soft womanly curves on her body to her nice long shapely legs. Annie was no longer that cute little girl anymore, she was sixteen now and she had grown into a beautiful young woman,which made Armin come to love her all the more. come to think of it, she was as big as he was now. If not that then a couple inches taller than him At least. It wasn't just the outside that had changed but the inside as well.

Her bedroom had also changed. Over time she had ditched all of the kiddie stuff, such as her vast collection of Barbie dolls and toys and donated them to Goodwill. Her pale pink walls were now decorated with various posters of artists such as "Gorillaz"," Paramore" "P!nk" a little bit of "Taylor Swift" and a few other stars covered her room. Music CDs and make-up littered her dresser and the giant fluffy plush pile that had previously been occupied by Armin was now gone.

Much to Armin's surprise however, she had made a cozy little plush room for the doll in her walk in closet. Armin was ecstatic over this. There were times when she had thought about giving him away to some other little girl as she was getting rid of her old stuff But for one reason or another she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Even when Reiner, Bertholt, or her dad tried to persuade her to get rid of the doll she just couldn't go through with the deed. So coming up with an alternative she had made a proper space for him. Out of sight, out of mind.

But as Annie matured over the years, Armin couldn't help but notice that Annie started to spend less time with him and more with her friends from school. if she wasn't at soccer practice with Mikasa, then she was out on dates with her boyfriend Reiner (much to Armin's dismay). And if she wasn't with him, then she would be up all night getting homework and assignments from student council out of the way and leaving no time for him. Sometimes she would be so preoccupied with other things until it would be days or even a week before she would turn him back on and give him some attention.

But with the little free time she did have and whenever her parents or friends weren't around, she would take the time to at least wind him up to make sure that he was okay. This pleased the doll whenever she did this because it would remind him of the old times from when she first took him home and started playing with him. And despite looking the same age he did when he first met Annie, Armin had did a lot of maturing himself too.

He no longer had those awful bed wetting problems, he was no longer afraid of the dark, he could handle the sounds of thunder now whenever it rained or stormed violently, and most noticeably, he slowly started to behave more like a teenager and less like a five year old. He also proved to be really smart too. Whenever Annie was at school he would sit his beloved next to him and spend hours reading the dictionary or some other educational book until she came back.

Other times he would read a rather morbidly dark novel just to pass the time or read something borderline erotic. His love for lolita clothing, overalls, and stockings still remained though. But back to what was happening right now. Armin was currently sitting on her bed kicking his legs back and forth. He watched in silence as Annie started to apply her eyeliner and mascara. He loved it whenever he got to see her do her makeup and hair cause she would always let him give her a few helpful tips or comments about it. "How about you change your hairstyle today?" He suggested ."you're always pinning your hair up in that bun so why not try something different?"

Annie looked over to where Armin was perched at on her bed and gave him a brief thoughtful look. "What other style do you think would suit me?" She asked curiously. Armin had an idea and gestured Annie to come over while patting his lap. "Let me borrow your comb for a second" Annie did as he asked and sat in his lap much to his pleasure and handed him the comb. "Nothing too silly, OK?" She asked. Armin nodded and soon got to work. He took his time brushing her hair as he smelled her sweet scent and eyed the nape of her neck. He really wanted to kiss her there so bad it hurted.

Armin lowered his head a bit and gave Annie a little peck on the nape of her neck. Annie was surprised by this and whipped her head around to look at her doll. "Armin ? What was-" she was cut off by another peck back there. "It's a good luck charm" he said putting her hair up in a stylish high ponytail." For your day at school " he cooed. Grabbing a flower hair clip he had pinned it into the loose strands of hair that framed the right side of her face.

"There, all done " he said . Annie got up and looked at herself in her full body Mirror, admiring Armin's handiwork. "Looks nice" she said. Armin smiled softly and then handed her her blue backpack and her school work. "See you Annie" Armin said waving her goodbye. "See you later Armin, I'll be back this evening okay?" And with that she went downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast and bid her parents farewell. "Wait a minute Annie," her father called out from the kitchen. A middle aged man with graying blonde hair and icey blue eyes looked up from his newspaper to get a better look at Annie.

"Your hair looks really nice like that" Mr. Leonhart said. You should wear it like that more often " Annie gave a little nod at the compliment and quickly hurried out of the door to her bus. She received a bunch of cat calls and whistles from boys as she glared at them all and found her seat next to a sexy Asian girl with chin length hair, black skinny jeans, red converses, a matching t-shirt and a giant dark red scarf wrapped around her neck. "Annie" she greeted. "Mikasa" Annie replied. Over the years they both learned to share a rather mutual respect for each other.

A smaller blonde girl wearing a blue jean Mini skirt,silver hoop earrings, and a white tank top shirt looked over to Annie and complimented her on her hair. "You're hair looks really nice today Annie" Krista chirped. "Yeah what's the occasion?" A taller, tan girl wearing her dark hair in a low ponytail yawned giving her a lazy look. Her name was Ymir. "I guess I just wanted to try something different" Annie replied.

XXX later that evening at Annie's house xxxx

Armin laid on his tummy in Annie's bed reading a book waiting for Annie to come home. "I wonder what Annie is doing right now?" He wondered out loud to himself. Twenty minutes later, Annie came through the door. He was about to say hello and ask her how her day was until he heard another person come in with her.

Quickly hiding himself in Annie's closet,he quietly peeked through the cracks of the pink closet doors to see what was going on. " damn you look so hot in that ponytail babe" he heard a voice say. Was that Reiner? "Thanks" he heard Annie say. Reiner walked in after Annie and sat on the bed with pulling her into his lap. Armin felt a twinge of jealousy at this. "You should definitely wear it like that more often" he purred rubbing her thigh in a rather sensual motion. Armin's jaw dropped. 'Fucking _BASTARD_!' Armin yelled inside his head. His silent rage only escalated as Reiner slowly started to make out with her earning pleased moans from the girl.

Armin's fists clenched on his blankets as he watched Reiner take off Annie's faded pink sweatshirt and tossed it aside. 'That should be ME getting to touch Annie! That should be ME being able to pleasure her like that!" He seethed in pure envy as Reiner removed her sexy lace bra and shower her lovely mounds with hot kisses making her moan some more. Armin pictured himself in Reiner's place instead, kissing her, tasting her, rubbing her, pleasuring her until she practically screamed his name begging for more.

'It wasn't fair' he thought listening more to the spectacle outside his closet. It just..wasn't... Fair. Hot angry tears started to leak out of his eyes as he watched Reiner remove the last of Annie's clothing and made out with her some more,getting on top of her. He had seen enough. He couldn't take it anymore. scooting away from the closet doors he curled up in his bundle of blankets and fluffy pillows next to feeling heartbroken and crying himself to sleep.

The next morning Armin had woken up feeling hurt and broken. His mind kept flooding back to the memories of last night making him sick. He had to do something to put that beefcaked bastard out of his misery once and for all but how? Armin quietly got up and opened the closet door seeing his beautiful owner still sleeping peacefully. A soft little smile formed on his lips as he watched her snore loudly in her sleep. It was Saturday and She was quite a heavy sleeper so she wouldn't be up for a while. He let his fingers run through her hair but stopped when he eyed the faint bright red bruises covering her neck. Armin's eyes darkened at the memory of seeing his Annie get pleasured by another man. It made him so fucking _sick_. His attention turned to Annie's smartphone as he heard a notification pop up on her phone.

Flicking the lock away off the screen, he seen that it was from none other than the big blonde beef cake himself. It had read, _"meet me by the softball field at school today at 12:00pm babe, there's something I really want to give you"_ Armin looked at Annie and then the text message. Thinking of an idea, he texted the Reiner back and replied saying _'okay, I'll be there soon, please wait for me okay?'_ A moment later a small "Ping!" Sounded as he received another message from Reiner that said _'okay babe I'll see you soon'_ and with that Armin had erased the messages and walked back over to Annie's closet rummaging through some clothes. It Looks like he was about to get his chance to fix his little problem after all.

(A/N: Finally! FINALLY! at long last chapter four is finally finished! As long as this chapter was I must say I had a LOT of fun writing this! Hopefully it was good enough. Thanks for reading my fic and I will see you all in chapter five!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: dolls come out to play

It was 12:00PM and Reiner was on his way to the softball field holding a shiny silver necklace with Annie's name on it. He wanted to give it to her last night but he forgot. Feeling the slight chill in the autumn air, he zipped up his hoodie. Making his way around Sina High School, he eventually made it there. Upon his arrival there, He had noticed a small slender figure standing near the bleachers in the distance who he assumed was Annie.

She wore skin tight black skinny jeans that hugged her small frame, black combat boots,and a giant black hoodie with a pink skull in the middle, letting her long sleeves cover her black hood was pulled over her head obscuring her face, leaving only her mouth visible . she stood in silence waiting for him to come closer. "Hey Annie, what's up with the hood?" Reiner asked. Upon closer inspection he seen that she was wearing a silky black ribbon around her neck like a choker.

 _'Weird, I never knew she was into ribbon chokers..'_ He thought. "I'm just a little cold" Annie replied in a rather odd voice. He didn't know why, but the more Reiner looked at her, the more he felt like something was off. His gaze then fell to the baseball bat dangling at her side in her right hand. Reiner was beginning to have a bad feeling about this." Annie what are you-"THWACK! Reiner stumbled backwards onto the ground holding his jaw.

Reiner's heart froze when he looked up at Annie, only to find out that the person standing over him wasn't Annie at all... It was none other than Armin himself. His face was twisted with pure rage while his eyes seemed to glow a very unsettling shade of blue underneath the shadow of the black hood."Annie's not here you fucking _cunt!_ " Armin sneered bringing the bat down rather hard against Reiner's head causing him to bash his head against the concrete.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my Annie!" He screamed furiously. "I thought I made it perfectly clear! But no..you just had to _fuck_ with her didn't you?!"Reiner was now paralyzed with fear at the vengeful doll. "No! Please!" He continued to rain blow after painful blow to Reiner's head, making him cry out in pain and begging for mercy."please!..stop.. " Reiner sobbed through his bloodied nose. Armin ignored Reiner's pleas however and continued bashing his head in until the larger male fell unconscious.

That didn't stop Armin though. He bashed Reiner's skull again and again until splatters of blood could be seen painting the ground and staining Armin's bat dark red. He didn't stop when some of Reiner's teeth fell out, didn't stop until his nose became crooked and bloodied, wouldn't stop even after his perfectly chiseled features became disfigured and bruised. Armin was now laughing madly at this point as he continued to beat Reiner's face to a pulp.

Once he was convinced that Reiner had enough, he dropped his bat, knelt over the battered Reiner's body and put a sleeve covered hand to his neck. Reiner was dead. Armin smiled psychotically at this. Reiner was _DEAD_! He had done it! Now he could have Annie's love and affection all for himself! He could have her heart now instead of Reiner! Looking over to Reiner's corpse he laughed and giggled hysterically.

"Good bye Reiner, thank you so much for playing with me, i had so much fun!" He said in his sweet innocent doll voice. " but now that you're dead I'll have to leave you here and go back home, Annie's still sleeping and I don't want her wondering about me when she wakes up " he cooed. "But first, I _really_ have to go.." unzipping his skinny jeans and pulling them down a bit, he sighed in content when he went all over Reiner's mutilated face.

Once he was finished, he zipped up his pants and walked away from the softball field with his black hood still hanging over his face. All the while quietly singing a haunting melody of the nursery rhyme "Jack & Jill" not realizing a pair of black eyes watching him from a distance,hidden somewhere in horror.

(A/N: a rather short chapter I know, but there will be more to come in chapter six!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dead as a doll

(A/N: Okay so for a word of warning, there is some slight attempted rape in this chapter. If this offends you all or makes you uncomfortable in any way, then I truly apologize. And like I said, questions and critiques are welcome!)

When Armin had quietly crept back to Annie's house he had noticed that both of her parent's cars weren't there. "They must be at work" Armin muttered to himself. Walking up the stairs to Annie's room, he had seen that she was still knocked out in bed asleep. _'She's so beautiful.. "_ He thought making his way over to his owner. Getting ever so curious, he pulled the sheets back for a moment, revealing her topless form underneath.

Armin blushed as he watched her pink nipples perk up at the sudden gush of air hitting them. He didn't know why, but he was getting the sudden urge to suck on them now. Leaning over, he had gave one of her large breasts a little lick. _'She tastes so...good!'_ He thought licking his lips. Getting on top of the sleeping Annie, the doll latched his mouth onto her left nipple, giving it a little suck.

His hair hung over his face as he attempted to shtuff the entire breast into his mouth. He licked kissed and sucked on it until he took it out his mouth and started doing the same to the other one. His hand trailed down her muscular tummy to her panty covered crotch. He rubbed soft soothing circles there as he continued to suck on her.

God he wanted more of her. Armin soon started to place a trail of soft kisses from her chest, to her collarbone, all the way up to her neck and face. Leaning over, he gave his sleeping beauty a kiss on the cheek, then on the lips. He let his mouth linger there for a moment. The doll didn't care if she was asleep or not, he was enjoying every moment of being able to kiss and feel Annie like this peacefully.

Armin felt Annie squirm a bit and looked at her face to see her still asleep but her cheeks had a faint pink flush to it now. He felt her underwear dampen a bit under his soft dainty fingers. _'She must be getting aroused in her sleep'_ he thought rubbing her lovingly some more. Removing his lips from hers, he let them roam back down to her breasts.

As he did this, the hand that was massaging her nether regions slowly crept past the waistband of her panties. His eyes widened a bit in surprise when she felt how soft and smooth she was down there. _'lovely hardwood floors Annie..'_ Armin thought blushing. He smiled a bit when he heard a soft moan come from Annie's mouth. He let his hand gently roam around the outside of her Rose for a bit before he heard loud knocks and banging at the door.

Armin quickly stopped what he was doing, got off of Annie and scrambled back into Annie's closet, quickly but quietly shutting the pink double doors behind him. _'Just who is banging on the door like that!?'_ Armin thought pouting angrily. Sitting in his cozy spot next to , he played dead sitting perfectly still like a good doll. Annie groaned as she woke up and heard the frantic knocking at the front door. "ANNIE! ANNIE WAKE UP!" The familiar voice screamed. _'Is that Mikasa?'_ Annie wondered. _'What's she doing here?'_

She had noticed a rather damp spot on her underwear but ignored it when the frantic knocking grew louder. Slipping on a giant T-shirt, she had scurried over to the door and opened it, revealing a very shaken up, and very frightened Mikasa. In all the years she had seen Mikasa, she had never EVER seen her like this before. Whatever it was that had disturbed her so much it must have been bad. Stepping aside, she let her in the house.

"Mikasa?" Annie started. "What-" _"HE'S DEAD!"_ Mikasa screamed."REINER IS DEAD! HE WAS MURDERED!" Armin's face paled from inside the closet as he overheard this. _'Who is this girl'_ he wondered. "H-He...Reiner is what?" Annie gasped in disbelief. "Annie..he got beaten to death at the softball field behind the school by this kid! I couldn't see his face that good because he was wearing a hood, but he looked like he was around our age"

"No ..you're lying...Reiner isn't dead...he _CAN'T BE !_ " Annie replied shaking. "It isn't true.." She cried "It isn't true!" Her entire body felt cold now and she wouldn't stop shaking. She just SAW him last night! He was perfectly fine and now he's dead?! There was no way Mikasa would have bothered to come all the way over here just to pull her leg. She had to be telling the truth.

"Show me" Annie said quietly. Mikasa nodded and told Annie to get dressed. Annie quietly walked silently to her room with tears running down her face as she made her way to her dresser and slipped on some grey sweat pants and a hoodie. "A-Annie?" Armin asked poking his blonde head out of the closet. "What's the matter? " Annie turned her gaze to her beloved doll,her eyes red and wet with tears. "Armin I- I'm sorry but I have to go" and with that she walked out the door before the doll could say anything else.

Armin was now alone inside the closet pale as ever. That pretty girl with the black hair saw him? He thought for sure that he was alone!Even though he made sure his face was concealed she still saw too much. As much as he didn't want to, it looked like he was going to have to do something about Mikasa. What, he wasn't sure, but he knew that something had to be done before she started to suspect anything else.

XXX In back of Sina High School XXX

It didn't take long for Annie and Mikasa to Arrive at the empty high school and everything appeared fine at first glance, but when they made it towards the softball field it was an entirely different story. The entire area was surrounded in "Do Not Enter" tape preventing anyone from entering. police hounds were sniffing around for any trace of evidence while a couple of policemen were talking and examining what appeared to be a body near the bleachers.

"Oh my God..." Annie said in disbelief. She truly didn't want to, but she had to know for sure if Reiner was truly dead or not. Willing herself to move forward, she stepped closer to the crime scene before her. It truly was a grim one at that. Whoever this person was, his face was covered up with a blood soaked tarp, preventing anyone from seeing it while his body laid still and sprawled out on the ground. His big buff build, and visible short blonde hair however, was all Annie needed to see.

"No.." Annie whispered. Her body grew cold as tears ran down her face. This couldn't be happening! It _can't_ be happening! The platinum blonde's body racked with small sobs as the whole gruesome reality of the situation sunk into her head. Reiner's battered corpse laid in front of her dead and there was no bringing him back. One of the cops, a short but attractive raven haired male walked up to the two ladies with a tall handsome blonde cop tailing right behind him.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I'm afraid you can't be here" the dark haired cop said. "Christ Levi I'm your cousin for God's sake, I think I'm strong enough to atleast see what's going on, and after all I was the one who called you and officer Smith over here" Mikasa replied darkly. "Annie.." She said gesturing to the silent girl next to her. "She wanted to see for herself if it was her boyfriend who got killed" Levi's expression then softened a bit as he turned his gaze to Annie.

"A-Annie was it?" He asked her. Annie could only nod her head in response. "Shit.." He muttered quietly as a more sympathetic look spread across his sharp features. He then turned his head to his partner, officer Erwin Smith. "Let me see that wallet again for a moment?' Levi asked quietly. Erwin nodded and handed over some of the evidence they had gathered. " we can't show you his face but we had found this on his person" Erwin said pulling out a wallet with a photo I.D of Reiner and showing it to the two girls.

"Does he look familiar to either of you?" He asked. Mikasa and Annie both solemnly nodded their heads confirming Reiner's identity. "Another thing" Levi said reaching in his uniform pocket. " I think..this was meant to be given to you" pulling out a black little case he handed it over to Annie. Annie carefully took the little box and opened it, revealing a beautiful silver necklace with Her name engraved on it in cursive. More tears welled up in Annie's eyes as she ran her fingers over it.

"Forgive me miss but we're going to have to question you for a moment" Erwin spoke up quietly. "Standard procedure" after a few minutes of asking if there was anyone who might've had any grudges against him or may have wanted to hurt him they had allowed the two girls to go. "Thank you Levi..for coming out here" Mikasa said before leaving. "No problem" Levi replied. He looked at Reiner's corpse then back to Mikasa. "I'd be careful if I were you when going out by yourself, there is definitely some sick as hell bastard creeping around out here" He warned. "Whoever did this to him ended up fucking his face up really bad"

Mikasa nodded and then walked Annie home. Once they were there she walked Annie to her room to make sure that she would be okay. " Annie...will you be alright?" Mikasa asked. Annie was silent for a moment but managed to croak out a small yes. "I'll be fine.." Annie replied. " okay, well if there's anything you need, just let me..." Her voice trailed off when her gaze shifted to Annie's closet. One of the closet doors were open, revealing Armin sitting limp and motionless with his eyes closed.

Mikasa vaguely remembered seeing this doll for the first time a very long time ago when she was little. It was around the time her and Annie was in third grade, and every Friday everyone in the class had to bring something in for show and tell for a grade. Annie had somehow managed to bring Armin in for her show and tell and needless to say she got an A+ that day. Most of the girls wanted him as their doll, while most of the boys in class was a bit creeped out by him. Everyone kept asking Annie if they could brush his hair or play with him.

Mikasa eyed Armin some more taking in his current appearance. It wasn't really the doll itself that was starting to unnerve her, more like what he was wearing. Aside from the fact that his hood was down and showing his face, it looked like the exact same outfit the killer wore when he beat Reiner to death. _'But that's impossible...'_ Mikasa thought ' _A doll can't just get up and kill anyone, that only happens in movies'_ turning her attention back to Annie, she had stayed with her for a little while longer and until she heard Annie speak up." Thank you..for comforting me Mikasa..but i think I would like to be alone now" Mikasa nodded in understanding and left. Annie needed some time to grieve after all.

A moment after she heard Mikasa leave and shut the front door, she slowly made her way over to Armin and knelt down in front of him. Reaching a hand behind his back she winded up his silver key and waited for him to turn on. A minute later he sat up and opened his eyes, surprised to see Annie sitting there in front of him with tears running out of her eyes. Her body was shaking and she was very pale, Almost as pale as he was. "Annie?" Armin asked wiping a tear from her face." Why are you crying? " he asked .

"A-armin..." Annie whimpered "R-Reiner..he.." Annie couldn't even speak. Crawling into the closet with Armin, she curled up next to him and broke down into heavy sobs right then and there crying into his hoodie. Armin wrapped his arms around the girl tightly bringing her closer into his lap and patting her back."shhhh it's okay Annie, I'm here" he said rubbing soft circles into her back ." please stay with me Armin, please don't leave me alone right now" she sobbed.

"It's okay Annie, it's okay" he cooed running his hands through her hair. "I'll always be here to protect you" he said holding Annie. "Always.." He replied. A small sick smile formed on his face as he felt Annie's arms wrap around him tightly as if she was afraid he would disappear somewhere. He breathed in her scent as she cried herself to sleep in his arms. Kissing her on top of her forehead, he dozed off to sleep with her.

(A/N: wow...Armin you are a sick sick little puppy... And oh Annie if only you knew..well that's it for chapter 6 stay tuned for chapter 7!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Nice and Snug

(A/N: hello people! Don't worry I'm not dead, I've just been sitting around racking my brain for any more ideas about how I want this story to go, but here's chapter 7! Hopefully this chapter doesn't suck)

It was 1:00AM and Mikasa was helping Sasha and her boyfriend Connie close up Starbucks for tonight. No matter how much she tried she couldn't stop thinking about the doll in Annie's closet. What was his name again? Aardvark? No..that wasn't it..Armin she believed it was. She knew that dolls couldn't just get up and walk around, but at the same time it was just felt like too much of a coincidence to her.

"Hey Mikasa, are you sure you're alright? You've been zoning out all day" Sasha asked munching on a donut. "Yeah what's up with that?" Connie chimed in. The raven haired girl snapped out of train of thought and looked up from her coffee to the goofy couple in front of her. "I'm okay, it's just..you know Annie's boyfriend Reiner? The one on our softball team at school?" She asked. Connie and Sasha nodded.

"He got killed today" she said. Connie and Sasha were quiet for a moment before one of them have a nervous laugh and spoke up. " y-you're just pulling our legs aren't you? There's no way that he could actually be dead " Connie said. Mikasa's face stayed a serious grim expression."I never joke Connie" the two teens went quiet again but this time with a look of shock and horror etched on their faces.

"Oh my God..." Sasha Whispered in disbelief."R-really?" She asked. "I saw it happen" Mikasa replied darkly. "Damn.." Connie muttered. "Will Annie be okay?" Sasha Asked. "Truth be told, I honestly don't know.." Mikasa sighed. "But let's just pray that she is" taking her coffee cup, she got up and walked over to the door." See you guys later"

After saying their goodbyes, they clocked out, closed up shop, and went home. On her way home however in the dimly lit streets, Mikasa zipped up her red jacket and decided to take a shortcut to her apartment, not wanting to be in this brisk cold air anymore than she had to. She began to walk down a darkened alley and everything was fine until she started to hear footsteps behind her. She stopped and looked around for a second to see if anyone was behind her, but found no one there.

After a moment she continued her walk but once again found herself listening to the sounds of footsteps echoing off the walls behind her. Gripping the small can of pepper spray in her pocket, she turned around only to still see no one there. An icy chill crept up her spine as fear worked it's way into her. _'calm down Mikasa,'_ she thought. _'Nobody's here except for you'._

"I like your scarf" Mikasa jumped in alarm at the sudden voice. Whipping around to see the source of the sound her heart nearly stopped at the sight of an all too frighteningly familiar face. It shouldn't be possible, but here was Annie's pretty doll, standing in front of her smiling sweetly at her. "Hello Mikasa, my name is Armin, but you probably already knew that" He greeted politely as he walked towards her "It's nice to finally meet you properly".

Mikasa backed away from the boy as he came closer to her. Despite the rosy baby fat cheeks and his convincing sweet smile, the look in his eyes was threatening. " what's the matter? You look as if you've just seen a ghost" Armin said fake pouting. "That really hurts my feelings Mikasa, I only wanted to play with you" Armin was now a foot away from her with his black hood over his face giggling in an odd childish manner and reaching a hand out to her.

"Like hell you are!"Reacting quickly, she pepper sprayed him right in the eyes and roundhouse kicked kim in the face, causing his neck to twist at an unnatural angle and stumble back into the brick wall behind him. Mikasa quickly attempted to make a run for it to her house but not even a few blocks later she felt something tugging at the back of her neck, yanking her backwards violently.

Her blood ran cold at the sound of soft giggling behind her .Armin stood right behind her while keeping a rather tight death grip on her scarf, causing her to choke and gasp for air. " wow Mikasa you're really strong being able to kick me like that" Armin spoke . "Just about as strong as Annie! You're even pretty like her too!" He said squeezing the scarf around her throat tighter.

Mikasa clawed at the other teen's hands but to no avail. Her vision was getting hazy and she couldn't breathe. "You...little _shit_...Mikasa gasped still trying to fight him. " what the FUCK are you? Why.. are you... doing this? " she hissed. "Why Mikasa, a lady shouldn't cuss like that, and as for what I aM isn't it obvious? I'm just a good little doll who doesn't want anything or anyone to come between him and his master's love and affection. He grinned psychotically. " and I can't afford to have you blabbing anymore about what you saw earlier. You know too much"

Armin continued to strangle her with the red garment and before long Mikasa's vision went black, her body fell limp and her face had developed a bluish tint to it. Armin had let go of his hold on the scarf making the lifeless girl drop to the ground. "I must say Mikasa, although I'm more of a ribbon and lace type of person, I think this scarf looks _lovely_ on you" Armin cooed lifting her up and sitting her up against the cold brick walls of the alley. " it makes you look so nice and _snug_ " he then knelt down and straightened out her scarf and hair making her look more neater. When he was done, he went back home humming the nursery rhyme "Ring around the rosy"

xxxx with Anniexxxx

Armin quietly made his way back into Annie's room where she was still sleeping with all of his stuffed animals and fluffy blankets in his spacious closet. Slipping out of his tight black outfit, he slipped on a loose fitting silky white tank top over his silky black briefs to sleep in and curled back up next to Annie, stirring her awake."hnn..Armin?" Annie asked lifting her head up a bit rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Is that you?"

"Oops, sorry Annie, I didn't mean to wake you." Armin said rubbing her head, "I was just changing into something more comfortable to sleep in" he said gesturing to his change of clothes. He could see that her eyes were still a bit puffy from crying earlier. Annie sat up and noticed Armin's lack of sleeves and stockings and eyed his his arms and legs, staring at the ball jointed limbs that were now exposed. Armin noticed this and coughed a bit snapping Annie out of her daze. "It's rude to stare Annie" Armin said pulling Annie into his lap.

"oh!..I'm sorry Armin, it's just that.. it's sometimes easy for me to forget that you're a doll whenever your arms and legs are covered" she replied. "Really?" Armin asked smiling softly and raising an eyebrow." Yeah" Annie nodded,"If it wasn't for that wind up key sticking out of your back and giving you away, you would look like an ordinary boy" she said yawning. Armin took this as a compliment and kissed her cheek.

"How do you feel?" He asked her. Annie was silent for a minute as if in thought. Although she was still grieving for Reiner, and attempting to come to terms with his death, it felt nice having her doll to confide in. "I guess I feel a little better knowing that you're here comforting me like this" she finally said. Armin nodded in understanding at this."Well, you should go back to bed and get some sleep" Armin yawned pulling his blankets over them. His wind up key was slowly beginning to stop winding and he was getting rather sleepy." Good night Annie" Armin said. "Good night Armin" Annie replied.

(A/N: God..I almost feel bad for making this story so dark... _almost_..but it wouldn't be as interesting if it wasn't now would it?so...I knowvthat this seems a little too soon, but if Annie were to ever find out about Armin's true nature, how would you want it to be done? I'm open to some suggestions)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:wakey wakey Eggs & Bakey!

The faint sounds of loud blaring noises and a man's voice shouting filled Mikasa's ears as she slowly regained consciousness. 'BREATHE DAMN IT!" She could feel hands pumping on her chest and someone giving her mouth to mouth resuscitation. " _Shit!come on Mikasa! Breathe God Dammit!"_ She heard the voice shout again.

She immediately sat up taking deep gulp fulls of air and coughing as she completely came to. Once her blurry vision cleared, she could see now that the man over her was none other than her cousin Levi. He was still in uniform and his cop car was parked near the street. It's red and blue lights flashing brightly.

"Oh thank God you're alive!"Levi said sighing in relief. "Didn't I fucking tell you to be careful out here!?"he glared. *cough* cough*" Shut up Levi" Mikasa wheezed. "How did you find me ànyway?" She croaked. "I was driving by in my car when I saw you just out here on the ground" He explained. " what _Happened_? " He asked. He _kn_ ew something must've happened if he found _Mikasa_ of all people knocked out in the streets.

Mikasa thought about what happened to her moments prior to her waking up and seeing Levi crouched next to her. Should she even tell her cousin that a crazy possessed doll had found her and attempted to strangle her to death? Something told her that that would only make Levi throw her into a straight jacket in an asylum somewhere. The last thing she needed was to be sent to the loony bin.

" ugh.. Some jackass just tried to rob me and knocked me out" she replied. " but it's okay now, thank you Levi" She could tell that Levi clearly didn't buy it, but he just sighed and shook his head."God what am I going to do with you.." He sighed. "At least let me take you home" Mikasa nodded. After tonight's near death experience a ride home sounded a lot more safer than walking.

As Mikasa sat in the passenger seat of Levi's car thinking about tonight's events, there were three things she knew that she was certain of. One, she was right about Armin being alive. Two, He's crazy as hell. But most importantly, she had to get Annie away from him, or who knows what he might do to her!

XXX later on that morning XXX

The Leonhart residence was currently empty, save for Annie and Armin being the only ones there in the kitchen. Annie sat at the kitchen table wearing a pink sweat suit and black T-shirt wearing cherry lipgloss while Armin was making waffles for them. He was wearing a black T-shirt, black overalls that were cut off at high thigh and had the words **"** Doll Face" sitting on the front pocket in pale pink letters along with black and white striped witch stockings that covered the majority of his legs. What would you like on your waffles Annie?" Armin chirped. "Just syrup is fine" she replied.

Annie tried not to crack a smile at the honey blonde as he continued to make their plates. After the sad news about Reiner she needed something to take her mind off of it. She watched as he put on a pink frilly apron and got to work. Taking out some butter, chopped strawberries and maple syrup, he started to put it all on his waffles. Once he was finished with his little stack he got to Annie's and poured a nice drizzle of syrup on hers.

Once he was done with that he went over to Annie, placed their breakfasts on the table, and sat next to her."Breakfast is ready!" He announced. " thank you Armin" Annie said flashing him a small smile. She really appreciated him making breakfast for her while her parents were away. "Hey..ever wonder why you're able to eat food like a real person?" Annie asked taking some forkfuls of waffle into her mouth.

Armin stopped eating his meal and furrowed his eyebrows together for a moment and shrugged." Huh..I'm not really sure myself to be honest but I'm sure whoever made me just wanted me to enjoy the simple pleasures of being able to eat yummy sweet things!" He replied.

"Yeah but where does it all go I mean...does it just magically burn up into energy inside of you or do you actually be having to go take a shi-" "Oh my gosh _Annie!_ " Armin flushed. "Can we not talk about my bodily functions please?" "Sorry, I just got a bit curious was all" Annie said smirking and patting Armin's head.

After they got done eating the doorbell rang causing Annie to go over to the door and answer it. It was Mikasa again and she had a rather serious look on her face this time. "Annie, I need to talk to you" The Asian girl said walking past Annie and into the living room."About what?" The blonde asked. "You need to get rid of that doll" Mikasa said.

"Wait a minute are you talking about Armin?" Annie asked. Mikasa nodded." Yes that's exactly what I mean " She said." Annie it tried to _kill me!"_ She continued in a low voice in case Armin happened to be anywhere nearby. " It's Dangerous and you need to get rid of it before it ends up trying to hurt you!" Mikasa warned. Despite what Annie was hearing, her brain just couldn't believe it.

There was no way in hell that her sweet, clingy, nerdy, book loving, ribbon and stocking wearing doll could possibly be the same person that Mikasa was referring to. Ever since she found Armin and took him home with her, she had never seen or heard him act like how Mikasa was describing him right now.

"I'm sorry Mikasa but Armin isn't like that at all" Annie replied shaking her head. "Annie please you have to believe me! He seriously tried to strangle me and leave me for dead!He has you fooled!" Mikasa was damn near pleading with the girl. "He's the reason why Reiner's dead! You _have_ to get rid of it now before someone else gets killed! Before _you_ get killed!"

Annie remained silent as she tried to take in what Mikasa was telling her but she still couldn't believe it. Armin had always seemed to be there for her when no one else was around, and he's been nothing but sweet to her in all the time he's known her. Just the thought of him being a killer seemed ridiculous to her.

"I'm sorry Mikasa, but..I just don't believe you" Annie said at last. Tears welled up in Mikasa's eyes as she heard Annie say this. It was almost as if she was frightened for her. Seeing that nothing else she said could convince Annie, she got up and walked towards the front door. "Just..be careful Annie" Mikasa Whispered. And with that she left.

Annie walked back to her room and seen her adorable doll sitting Indian style on her bed, eating a bag of Cheetos, and watching a documentary on Animal Planet about dolphins with his stuffed fuzzy blue walrus sitting next to him. He looked up at her with big blue eyes and smiled at her. Moving the walrus out of the way he patted the spot next to him.

Annie smiled softly at Armin and accepted his silent invitation to sit next to him. Changing his position, he rested his head in Annie's lap and relaxed while she played with his hair and munched on the rest of his Cheetos. _'There's no way you could be bad'_ she thought to herself . Armin was a good doll, and nothing else could convince her otherwise.

(A/N: wow I can't believe I finished two chapters in a day! Go me! Stay tuned for chapter 9!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rain Rain Go Away

(A/N: chapter 9 is finally here people! And F.Y.I there is a huge lemon in here, so if you're creeped out about a psychotic possessed love Doll getting super lucky, then run...RUN LIKE HELL PEOPLE!)

A week had barely passed and word had already spread around school about Reiner's murder. His

friends were shocked and his family was devastated. When the police had came to his parent's house to tell them what became of their son, his mother broke down into hysteric sobs right then and there on the doorstep with his father trying to comfort her with tears also coming out of his eyes. It was very heartbreaking. It was even more heartbreaking when Bertholt learned of the horrible news. He truly felt like he had just lost an older brother. The brunette just felt so lost without him.

Mr. And Mrs. Leonhart was also saddened by this news. He was such a good boy to their daughter and they had really loved and accepted him as if he was there own son. Just the thought of him being dead truly saddened them deeply, but the one that truly had It the worst was Annie herself. Annie was falling into a small depression and Armin could see it. She started to eat less, she almost always stayed in the her room, and she hasn't come to school in two days. He had to do something to help get her mind off of it.

One day while her parents were at work like usual, he had made her some eggs and bacon in the form of a Smiley face and brought it up to her. Setting the tray of food down next to her,he shook her body stirring her awake."Annie?" Armin said."Annie please get up" he urged shaking her some more." I know you're a bit down but it's unhealthy for a lady to just lay in bed all day" Annie lifted her head up ,peered over her shoulder and looked at Armin. "No.." She quietly protested. "Go away Armin.." She said pulling the blanket over her head.

Armin sighed but then got an idea "well if you're not getting out, I'm getting in" he said crawling over her body and getting in bed next to her. Getting comfortable he laid on his right side facing his owner. Annie groaned and peaked her head out of the sheets like a turtle and was about to say something until she had gotten another good look at Armin's current attire. She covered her mouth as soft snickers slowly started to make their way up her throat.

"What's so funny?" Armin asked. "You" Annie replied, "you Look like Willy Wonka and Alois Trancy from" Black Butler" just had a baby!" She laughed sitting up now. It was the first real good laugh she had in a few days. (A/N look at the fic's cover pic and that's what he's wearing right now). Armin blushed in embarrassment and slid his top hat over his face to cover the pink glow."oh shut up Annie" he muttered. " _I_ thought it was cute..." He mumbled childishly. "On any other guy it would look silly, but you actually pull it off really nicely" she added" this caused Armin to smile and put his hat back on his head. It was nice to see a smile from her at least"So are you going to eat something at least?" He asked

"I'm not hungry" she said. "Please Annie? A growing girl needs her nutrition" Armin begged giving her the sad puppy dog stare."see? I even made this cute little meal for you" he said holding up her breakfast. She had to admit, it was really adorable and thoughtful, but she just didn't have the appetite right now. God Armin no" she groaned turning around. She then felt something crawl on top of her."pretty please Annie?" Armin begged again. Looking up she saw that Armin was on all fours on top of her and looking down at her whimpering with a Very cute, very effective puppy dog pout. Annie blushed like mad at this and averted her gaze towards something else. She stiffened however, when she felt something warm and wet licking the nape of her neck. Armin was licking and kissing her neck causing her to shudder. "A-Armin!?" Annie asked in surprise. "Cut it out!" Armin stopped and looked back at her, his eyes Was now sparkling with lust.

"Not until you agree to get out of bed and eat" he replied. He then started to kiss her on the lips shocking her some more. he pinned her down with his arms and legs and before long he was full blast making out with her. Annie's eyes widened some more in pure shock but then she relaxed and found herself kissing him back. _WHERE_ did he learn to kiss like this from? Was this _really_ supposed to be a children's toy? She moaned into the kiss as she felt the doll's hands Snake under her pink and grey pajama shirt and roam her body.

Armin moaned as he felt his hair being tugged by Annie. He purred when her hands rubbed throughout his scalp, making his top hat fall off on the bed next to her. They stayed in a tongue war for at least another five minutes before they parted from each other, catching their breath. "Armin.." Annie said in a daze."where the fuck did you learn how to do that?" She asked. "I read one of your books while you were at school" he replied showing her an all too popular grey book. Annie's eyes widened. _'I knew I Should have hid that book'_ she thought.

It was at that moment when she had noticed Armin squirming with a bit of an uncomfortable look on his face. "Um are you okay? You look like you're in pain" Annie asked. "I'm okay" he said blushing and looking away from Annie"don't worry about it". It almost looked like he had ants in his pants. Wait...looking down at his black mini shorts she had realized what was wrong."Armin..do you have a _boner_?!" Annie asked. His pink blush only escalated to a deep red color when she asked this."m-maybe.. Just a little.. " he confessed. Out of major curiosity she slid her hand down between Armin's legs, and brushed up against his hardness, causing Armin to moan softly.

Annie gave him a cocky little smirk. "It serves you right for pulling that little stunt with me you pervert" she gave him a little squeeze earning a loud gasp from the boy. "Now I get why Mom would always run me out of the room whenever she changed your clothes when I was little..as a matter of fact, turn around for a minute, I want to see something" Armin raised an eyebrow in confusion but did as he was told. "The least i can do is help you with this little problem of yours" she said. She grabbed the waistband of his black short shorts and tugged them down, revealing a pair of scanty Purple lace panties and matching Purple garter belt that he was wearing underneath to go with his Purple stockings.

"Armin..why the hell are you wearing girly underwear?" Annie asked stifling her giggles. She tugged on the waistband of the panties and let it snap back into place as if to emphasise her point making the doll flinch."but Annie they're really comfortable! " he replied blushing. "Only you Armin.." she laughed shaking her head "I really shouldn't be surprised with all of that other frilly lolita shit you be wearing...but just so you know, if you're going to _look_ like a princess," she said peeling down his panties. "then I'll also have to _treat_ you like a princess for the moment" she Purred grasping his aching cock.

Cute moans from Armin filled the room as Annie pumped her doll's cock mercilessly. "oh my God _Annie!_ " Armin moaned in pleasure. _"Who knew dolls could act like this?"_ Annie wondered to herself in amusement. _"If this is what he's like when I'm only doing this to him, then I wonder how he'll act when I do this.."_ Taking her tongue out, she gave Her doll's member a little lick, causing him to jump in surprise. Annie's hands trailed up his bare thighs, to his perky full bottom,and rested on his lower back holding him still and keeping him in place so he couldn't move. Opening her mouth,she nuzzled her face between his legs and slid his man candy in her hot cavern, taking him whole from the back.

"Ah!..fuck..fuck.. _fuck!_ " Armin whimpered trembling. His toes curled in his high heeled boots and his back arched in pleasure as he felt Annie's mouth give him some attention. Annie heard the doll's curses and gave him a rather hard smack on the bum making him squeal."watf youff mouffh" she spoke with her mouth full. "Y-yes ma'am" Armin replied. He was on cloud flipping nine right now and he didn't care who heard him at this point. His Annie was giving him some attention and he was loving every minute of it God damn it!

"Damn..and here I'd thought you'd look like Barbie down here" Annie said releasing the doll from her mouth. She felt the silky soft skin of his ass and And gave him a nice massage making his stiff cock twitch."and you feel so _soft_ and warm..almost like real skin" she said moving a hand over to his balls And feeling them." I wonder what you're made out of.."she wondered out loud. Taking out her tongue again she began to lap and slurp at his balls making him gasp loudly. His arms and legs was twitching on all fours, his eyebrows scrunched together in pleasure, his eyes was squeezed shut, and he was panting more than a bitch in heat.

He yelped when he felt something warm and wet sneak it's way into his crack and lap at his asshole."Ah! _Annieeee_ " Armin moaned. The sluttiest sounds came out of Armin's mouth as Annie started to eat him and fuck the living daylights out of him with her tongue, plunging it in and out of his ass. He then felt Annie sneak a finger in along with it too. Armin's body felt so good he was practically in tears! It took him a moment to remember what he was facing. He gazed at the pink panty covered crotch in front of him and realized how damp they looked. _"Annie needs to feel good too!"_ Peeling Annie's panties off, he tossed them aside and parted her lips gazing at the pretty pink color for a minute. _"beautiful.. "_

Annie moaned hotly as Armin's wet tongue lapped at her swollen clit. Her hips bucked into his face as he suckled on her clitoris and licked at her folds."Does it feel nice Annie?" Armin asked in a breathy tone " do you like it when I touch you here?* he cooed poking a finger on her pink nub and stroking it gently. He then went a bit lower and pushed two fingers into her and started to finger her while he feasted on her pussy. Intense pleasure filled Annie's body as he did this, Making her feel like jelly. "Ah!..Armin..." Annie moaned. Armin peered over his shoulder and almost came at the sight of Annie. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips were parted and she was literally moaning his fucking name! God she looked so hot..so lovely..so _fuckable._

Armin stopped, wiped his mouth on his sleeve and turned around so he was facing Annie properly and gave her a small peck on the cheek before silently lifting her legs up and lining himself up with her soaked pussy." I'll try to be gentle, okay?" Annie barely had time to respond before she felt Armin's cock sinking into her ."ohhh fuck _Armin!_ " Annie screamed throwing her head back on the bed. She moaned in pleasure as Armin rocked back and forth into her her Rose. Wet shlicking sounds filled the room as Armin's slow gentle rocking eventually turned into fast animalistic fucking.

"Ah,.yes..yes.. _yes! Oh fuck Annie_ _ **YESS,!**_ " Armin groaned pounding into her like a jackhammer. Annie screamed and moaned as Armin screwed her senseless. It wasn't long before they both reached their climaxes, and were completely exhausted. Annie just laid there and lazily ran her fingers through Armin's hair as he just laid there on top of her, sweating and breathing heavily. " Annie?.." Armin mumbled sleepily. "Hmm?" Annie grunted shifting her gaze to her doll. "Did I..make you feel better at all?" Armin asked looking up at her "Did I help take your mind off of those sad thoughts you were having earlier.?"

Annie thought about it for a moment. Apart of her was still grieving but another part of her actually felt better she had to admit."yrs Armin, you're a sweet doll" Annie said patting the doll. Grabbing his top hat that he was wearing earlier she lazily set it back on his head. Armin smiled and then yawned as he rested his head on Annie's breasts. "Good,.*yawns* that makes me happy to hear that" he said yawning some more. Within minutes his wind up key had stopped,and he was laying there unconscious. A pink blush now spread across his face.

Annie softly chuckled at this. Using the last bit of energy she had, she got up, went to the bathroom, took a shower and brushed her teeth. She then got a little wash rag, some soap, and went over to where Armin laid motionless on her bed and cleaned him up too, erasing any evidence of sex that was on him. After that, she pulled her blankets over him, fluffed up her pillows and kissed him on the forehead. _"He deserves a little rest,"_ she thought. _"I'll wind him up later"_

Putting some clothes on and grabbing some pieces of bacon that Armin had left for her earlier, she stepped outside and decided that a little walk would do her some good. Armin was right. She can't keep moping in bed forever...

XXX meanwhile somewhere else xxxx

"Bertholt!" Mikasa yelled knocking on the door. "Are you there?" She asked from outside." I need to talk to you about Annie!" Bertholt opened his front door, unlocked the screen and stepped out onto the porch where Mikasa was. "About Annie? What about her?" He asked in curiosity. " look Bertholt..I think..I think Annie may be in trouble.."

(A/N: wow..just wow...I truly have no words to explain how FREAKY and effed up this chapter is and _I'M_ the one who wrote it! *audience gives me weird look* oh what? don't even act surprised! I'm sure half of you already suspected that Armin was going to get in Annie's pants _somehow_ right? But anywho, it looks like Mikasa and Bertholt are back and making another appearance! Stay on the lookout for Chapter ten! Until next time fellow readers!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Of snack time, potty breaks, & mishaps

Two hours later Annie returned with a pizza from Pizza Hut. Setting down the pizza, she walked towards her bedroom to see Armin still deactivated and knocked out in her bed. Walking over to her Doll, she pulled back the covers and turned him on. Armin woke up and yawned."mmm morning already? " Armin purred. " Actually it's the afternoon, and look, I brought food" Annie replied holding a slice of pizza up to Armin's nose.

Armin's eyes widened as Annie waved the pizza in front of his face taunting him."It's pepperoni and anchovies! Your _favorite_ " She said 's stomach growled causing Annie to laugh." feed me!" Armin said opening his mouth and pointing to it Childishly. "Hmmm let me think about it... _nope!_ " And with that she started to munch on the slice in front of him, causing him to whine.

" _Annie!"_ Armin pouted angrily. "Think of it as punishment for being such a dirty little doll with me you pervert " Annie smirked. She was definitely enjoying messing with him. Armin blushed hotly looking away from Annie as he fidgeted. "Why what's the matter ? I'm just taking your advice " she said coolly finishing off his food." A young woman needs her nutrition" she smiled evilly.

"Oh Shut up Annie" Armin pouted. "well come out here and eat with me Mr. Fatass, there's more in there if you want some" she said walking out of the room. "Why thank you Annie and- _HEY!_ " Armin squeaked blushing."my butt is _not_ fat!" He yelled."Not from what I saw earlier!" he heard Annie call back from the kitchen snickering.

Armin crawled out of bed and slipped his underwear and mini shorts back on. Getting in the bathroom he brushed his teeth again (look I know he's a doll, but hey even living dolls like to stay clean too!), washed his face and brushed his perfectly straight hair. Once he was sure he looked decent enough, he winked at his reflection and walked out of the bathroom. _"I'm so fab"_ Armin thought walking downstairs and stepping into the kitchen.

Armin's stomach growled at the sight of the meal. Annie didn't just bring pizza, but some boneless chicken wings too! "You got all this for us?" Armin smiled looking at Annie. "Yeah, I figured I'd return the favor since you've been cooking for me like a little housewife lately" Armin smiled in glee, grabbed a plate and dug in sitting next to Annie."hey, what's That green stuff on yours?" he asked pointing to Annie's pizza.

"You've never had jalapeño peppers before?" Annie asked. "Uh-uh" Armin replied shaking his head."I've heard of them but I never actually tried them before" he admitted. "Well here, try it" she said picking up her slice and handing it to Armin "open wide for the choo choo train" Annie said. Armin happily did as he was told and allowed Annie to feed him. He felt like the most happiest Doll in the world. His Annie had banged him and now she was feeding him? How lucky could he be?

"Yummy!" Armin said as Annie continued to feed him."so guess what Armin? I got a new job" Annie said. "You do?" Armin asked in excitement "where?" he asked. "At that Pizza Hut down the street" she replied." I start tonight at five" she said. "Oh.." Armin replied a bit sadly. "What's wrong? You look disappointed" Annie asked. " Don't get me wrong Annie, I'm very happy for you but it's just that..I won't be able to see you as much now.." Armin said.

"Oh.." Annie said in understanding. "Hey, don't be sad, I'll only be gone for a little bit. I get off at 8:00PM so you'll see me then": she said comforting the boy. " so cheer up okay?" She said. Leaning over she kissed her doll on the forehead and gave him a hug. Armin smiled at this gesture and kissed her back on the lips happily. "Okay" Armin replied. "I love you Annie" he smiled sweetly. "I love you too Armin" she replied petting the doll. Armin purred as she petted him until he felt an odd gurgling in his tummy. He whimpered in discomfort as he clutched his gut.

"Are you alright?" Annie asked watching her Doll squirm."you don't look so good" she said. Armin immediately shot up from his chair and ran straight towards the 1st floor bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. "Armin?" Annie asked in a slightly worried tone. "Are you okay?"she asked reaching for the door knob. " ughh..don't come in.." Armin groaned in response. "Why not?" Annie wondered out loud. Loud farting noises and low miserable groans was all the response she needed. Annie burst out into a fit of laughter right then and there. _"Well I guess that answers my question about where his food goes"_ she thought. "Ughh..Shut up it's not funny…" Armin groaned pitifully from the other side of the door.

"Well at least I know not to feed you anymore peppers now right?" She said holding in the rest of her poor doll just whined miserably to her in response. At that moment the doorbell rang so she had went to go answer it, leaving her doll to suffer on the porcelain throne some more. She was half expecting to see Mikasa again, only to find Bertholt giving her a warm smile. "Hey Annie, it's been a while" he greeted. "Bertholt!" Annie smiled opening the door for her friend.

"Hey Annie" said holding out a binder for her. "I've brought you your homework and some notes from class" he said. "Thanks" Annie mumbled taking the binder and setting it down in the kitchen. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me for a bit?" He suggested. " it feels like I haven't really talked to you in forever " Annie thought about the offer and nodded. It _has_ been a while since she hung around other people besides Armin.. If you could even call him a person..

"Okay sure, let me go get my keys" she said running upstairs to her room. Spotting them on her dresser, she picked up her keys and stopped by the bathroom door for a moment. "Hey Armin?" Annie called. "I'm going to hang out with Bertholt for a while! Are you going to be okay?" she asked. "yes Annie I'll be fine.. " Armin replied from within the bathroom. "Be safe.." He muttered. "Love you Armin!see you soon!" He heard her say running out the door.

Annie stepped outside and locked up. Once she did that, she turned her attention towards Bertholt and smirked at him. "Ready to go?" She asked. "Yup" Bertholt replied. Once they started walking and was a small distance from the house, he took out his iPhone and started texting Mikasa. _ **"hey,I got Annie out of the house so go ahead and do what you need to do"**_ It read.

Mikasa, who had in fact been hiding behind Annie's house this whole time, got the message and whipped out a hammer she had gotten from her dad's garage earlier. She had tried to let this doll thing go and let Annie be, but she just couldn't bear the thought of leaving her with that monster! She didn't care if Annie didn't believe her about Armin or not,but she'll be damned if she lets the little fucker live! She had to get him away from Annie while Bertholt kept her busy.

Grabbing a ladder from Annie's toolshed, she had climbed up to the second story window and silently crawled inside Annie's bedroom, quietly searching for any sign of Armin. She stopped however, when she heard the sound of a door opening from inside the house. _"that must be him"_ Mikasa guessed. Keeping a death grip on the hammer she crept out of Annie's bedroom in search for the doll.

Armin finally popped out of the bathroom pinching his little nose and spraying large unnecessary amounts of air freshener into the room. He had kept the bathroom window open too to help it air out quickly. "God I am never eating jalapeños again for as long as I-" Armin stopped spraying however, when he had felt another presence from somewhere else in the house. _"Oh my God..Is there a robber in here?!"_ Going back into the kitchen, he had looked through the utensil drawer and found a large butcher knife. It was extremely sharp and glistened under the kitchen light.

"Nobody breaks into my Annie's house" he muttered to himself. Stepping back out the kitchen with his weapon, his eyes widened in surprise when he looked up and saw Mikasa standing on top of the stairs holding a hammer with a deadly glare in her eyes."no way.." Armin muttered in disbelief " I thought for sure I killed you!" Mikasa's face darkened as she made her way towards the living doll.

"Armin.." Mikasa hissed holding the weapon up. "You need to _die_.."

(Sorry for the late update people! I have no real excuse other than the fact that I've just been feeling super lazy lately*sweatdrops* but anywho..ding! ding! ding! Welcome to the showdown! place your bets! Place your bets! XD it's the kick ass hammer wielding babe VS the Psycho knife wielding yandere doll! Who will win!? Find out in chapter eleven!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 knife hammer scissors

Armin gasped as he clumsily fell backwards to the floor on his butt in an attempt to dodge Mikasa. Grabbing the knife, he had tried to slash at her feet and ankles but she would quickly move making him her ankles from under her, she fell and landed on her back knocking the wind out of her. Armin quickly pounced on top of her and sat on her tummy giggling in a childish manner. "You know Mikasa, if you _really_ wanted to play with me, all you had to do was ask" he teased.

Reaching his hands up to her neck, he started to squeeze it, choking her violently. Mikasa reached for the hammer next to her, and bashed it against Armin's head. A loud, almost comical popping sound could be heard as she watched the doll's head fly off his neck and crash into the wall next to them. She then got up and began to bash the rest o Armin's body, dismantling him in the process.

His arms and legs were bashed out of their sockets, leaving them sprawled out on the floor. Mikasa stopped however, when she heard soft laughter next to her. Her eyes widened in horror when she seen Armin's disembodied head on the floor looking at her laughing, still functioning and still alive."Stop it Mikasa you're tickling me!" He giggled. This pissed the young woman off greatly causing her to pick the head up by it's hair and throw it across the room.

Armin's headless body began to twitch. Mikasa watched in terror as the doll body slowly starting pulling itself together in front of her. One by one all of his joints and limbs were together and back in there proper place as if nothing had even happened. The body then got up, walked towards Armin's head and picked it up, popping it back into place. He cracked his neck for a moment before turning his attention back to Mikasa. _"what the hell is this doll? "_

He smiled a wicked disturbing smile as he made his way over to Mikasa. "Let's play a game Mikasa" he said." It's called hide and go stab" Mikasa moved out of the way as he tried to stab her and knocked the knife out of his hand. Seeing an opening, she punched him in the jaw. She then quickly grabbed him by the hair again, flipped him over her shoulder and bashed his head into the stair case repeatedly causing him to grunt in discomfort."I'm going" _BASH!*_ to fucking kill you.* _BASH!* one way or another!"_ Mikasa screamed in between bashes.

Using an unknown strength, Armin had flipped them over so he was on top now and head-butted the girl causing her to cry out in pain."bitch please" Armin said gripping her hair and placing the cold metal of the knife up against her throat. "You can't even save yourself" he purred. Mikasa then had a wild idea pop in her head. _"doll or not, he's still a guy.."_ She thought. Armin yelped as Mikasa kneed him right in the "skittles" and howled in agony. Tears welled up as he slumped over and held his crotch. He may not be able to feel a lot of pain in other areas but he certainly felt _that._

Using this chance, Mikasa got up, stood over the wicked doll and kicked him in the face _hard._ Armin's head spun around on his neck exorcist style until he got dizzy and fell back on the ground. "Go to hell you little _shit!_ " It was at that moment the front door opened. Annie stood in surprise with Bertholt at the doorway, her glossy lips parted in a terrified 'O' shape.

"M-Mikasa? What are you doing?..how did you." She started. Her eyes fell to her doll lying vulnerable and trembling in front of Mikasa with big tear filled eyes."Annie.." Armin spoke fake whimpering her name. "Get the hell away from him!" Annie screamed running over to Armin and pushing Mikasa out of the way.

"Annie.." Mikasa began. _"Get the_ _ **fuck**_ _out of here!"_ Annie snapped holding Armin's head in her lap in a protective manner."don't come here _ever again_ do you hear me!? _**Don't you fucking come here near me or my doll ever again do you understand?! EVER!"**_ Mikasa was at a loss for words at this. Didn't know what to do, what to say. She looked as Annie clutched Armin close to her to her chest as if he were a baby,crying and stroking his hair

Armin looked up at Mikasa for a moment and quickly flashed her a cruel triumphant smile before assuming his little facade again. He watched as she silently left the house with Bertholt, a pained defeated look on her face."Armin I'm so sorry" Annie cried. "I'm never leaving you alone in this house again, not if I can help it" she sobbed clutching him tighter to her chest. She already lost one person she loved in her life. She wasnt going to lose inwardly smiled at this and snuggled his face right into her letting her hold him some more.

(A/N: wow...Annie...you dumb...gullible white bi-..you know what? Never mind Jesus I'm the author and even _I_ would have caught on by now! Anyways, chapter 12 will be out soon!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: be my doll

"You didn't see her Bertholt.." Mikasa said darkly walking down the street."Annie truly has no idea about that doll's true nature..she really believes in his innocence" she said as she felt tears prickling at her eyes. "Why?.." She asked looking up at Bert now. "Why can't she see that it's all an act and that he's just toying with her?" Bert just shook his head and sighed. "You know what?..ever since we were little kids.. I believe that doll had her wrapped around his fingers even then" he replied.

Actually, because of Armin, Bert now had a severe phobia of doll's. Little dolls, life sized dolls, antique dolls, doesn't matter, they all unnerved him deeply. _Especially_ lolita dolls like Armin. Just the mere memory of him being around that doll had him cringing...

(Xxxflashback time!XXX)

 _"Okay..m-maybe this won't be so bad.."_ Seven year old Bertholt thought to himself. _"maybe I should give Annie's doll a chance"_ Annie, Bertholt, and Armin were in her room playing dress up. Annie was wearing one of her mother's large dresses over her own orange and yellow flower printed sundress with big pumps and large dangling earrings and lipstick.

Bertholt was wearing a fancy top hat, a big red bowtie, and a large fancy black drees jacket over his light blue Power Rangers T shirt. "Now here's what we're going to do Bertholt!" Annie said. "I'm going to be the mommy, you're going to be the daddy, and Armin can be the baby" She said pointing to Armin. Armin sat comfortably in his plush corner wearing a white lace baby bonnet and a matching frilly lace bib, absent mindedly playing with an old rattle.

He also wore white lace baby booties on his feet., a fat but soft and snug puffy white diaper, and a baby blue T-shirt that revealed his belly button and white lace gloves. He listened to Annie while sucking on a frilly white pacifier. "The plush corner can be his crib" she continued."you watch the baby while I go to the store and get some baby food" she ordered grabbing her mother's purse.

"But wait, shouldn't the daddy go out and do the work?" Bert had asked confused."daddy's don't watch their babies enough, so I want you to take care of the baby while I'm gone! Now be nice to the baby and give him his milk " she said handing a baby bottle full of chocolate milk to Bert."goodbye little baby!" Annie said waving goodbye to Armin. Playing along, Armin had smiled and waved back speaking in baby talk. And with that, she walked downstairs wobbling like a penguin in her mom's shoes.

Once she was gone, Armin turned his attention on Bert with a mischievous glint in his eyes."daddy!" Armin said in a fake baby voice reaching out and making cute grabbing motions with his hands."milky!" Bertholt gulped and sweated nervously holding the bottle. "Eh heh heh..Hi.." Bert said walking towards the pretend baby."N-nice doll, g-g-good doll" he said. _"hey..he's actually not that creepy once you get used to him..he's actually kind of cute!"_ He smiled.once he was close enough to the doll, he felt the bottle being rudely snatched out of his hands by the blonde.

"Hey!" Bertholt yelped watching Armin lay back and drink his chocolate milk greedily. "It's not nice to snatch!" Armin just rolled his eyes as if to clearly say, _"I don't give a damn"_ and continued to drink his baby bottle staying in character. _"Be nice Bertholt, be nice..."_ The boy thought to himself."well come here little baby so I can burp you" Armin smirked and had another idea. Taking the baby bottle out of his mouth he aimed it at Bertholt and squirted it in his face giggling madly.

 _"Hey!"_ Bertholt whined wiping the milk off of his face. "What was that for?" Armin just shrugged cooly." I dunno daddy" he said still using his baby voice."I thought it would be funny!" He said happily. Picking up his rattle, he then bonked the other boy with his rattle giggling evily."ow!" Bert replied holding his head and glaring at Armin. "What?" Armin asked looking at Bertholt innocently. "I'm just pretending to be a cute little baby like Annie wanted!" He said batting his eyelashes at Bert.

At that moment Annie returned with some chocolate pudding and a spoon from the kitchen. "How was the little angel?" Annie asked walking over to Armin. "He was fine" Bert grumbled in an annoyed tone."Daddy funny!" Armin giggled laughing and clapping childishly at Bert's annoyance "aww see? He likes you! Now change his diaper for me while I go get a brush to brush his hair"

And with that she left the pretend baby and daddy alone once again. Bert yelped in pain when he felt the rattle being thrown in back of his head.

 _"Stupid boku no pico doll from hell.."_ Bertholt thought bitterly as Armin giggled in delight.

(Xxxend flashback XXX)

"For as long as I can remember that doll has been trouble to anyone who even thought of coming near Annie" Bert said. "If she hasn't learned his true nature by now.. then I don't think she ever will.." He said sadly. Bert had then walked Mikasa home wanting make sure she got there safely. "And Mikasa?" He asked looking down at the shorter person. "Hm?.." She replied looking at her with a dull defeated look.

"I believe you..about him killing Reiner I mean.." He said with tears welling up in his eyes now."i truly do...now both of my best friends are gone because of him.. " he said crying silently to himself. "One of them is dead while the other one is damn near being held prisoner by him.." Mikasa's dull eyes softened at this, she had never seen Bertholt like this before. So many people have been screwed over and hurt because of Armin."hey..do you want to come inside?" Mikasa asked. It's really cold out" Bert was taken aback by this offer but agreed anyway following the Asian inside.

Xxback with Armin and Anniexx

"For the hundrenth time Annie, I'm fine" Armin said sitting in Annie's bed."bullshit" Annie replied. "I want to look at you and see if you're broken anywhere" she said. "Take off your clothes" she demanded. "P-pardon me!?" Armin squeaked. "You heard me" Annie said."strip" she ordered again but in a slightly more amused tone. Armin blushed as he started to slowly undress himself.

"Why so shy all of a sudden?" she smirked"it's not like there's anything I haven't already seen or touched before, now hurry up so I can see if you're okay" she ordered. Once her doll was finally nude she started to inspect him. "Hmmm nothing appears to be cracked or broken.." She said looking him over. "I can't believe Mikasa tried to hurt you..Are you hurting anywhere?" She asked.

Armin shook his head"no,I can't feel pain..well, not physically anyway" Armin replied. "I can feel any other sensation like being tickled and whatnot but I just can't feel pain" he Explained. "Really?" Annie said. "I guess being a doll must really have it's perks..turn around, I need to see if your okay back there too" Armin blushed some more and did as he was told.

Annie carefully looked over Armin's back and behind but saw no damage anywhere in those places either."um, nurse?A-am I okay?" Armin asked looking over his shoulder at Annie. "Hmmm I see no damage, but you _are_ suffering from a major case of chubby asstitis" Annie replied writing down a fake prescription on a little sticky note. "Lay off the fried Twinkies and banana cookies and come back in two weeks" she finished ripping the note out and slapping it across Armin's bum.

Armin squeaked and turned beat red looking at his owner."A-Annie!" He squealed in embarrassment. "Calm the fuck down, you also get a free lollipop for being a good patient" she said handing him a swirly red lollipop and pecking him on the lips. Armin blushed taking the lollipop "oh! Thank you Annie" he said licking the lollipop happily.

"No problem, you can put your clothes back on now" she said petting his head. After the doll got dressed the two blondes spent the rest of the day enjoying each others company. After a while they heard Annie's mother Angela come home."Annie I'm home!" The older woman called from downstairs."I'm up here Mom!" Annie replied from her room. Armin played dead as he heard Angela come upstairs. A sweet little doll smile stayed frozen on his face

"Hey Annie, have you been okay by yourself up he-hey!" She said looking at Armin in surprise. "You still have him!" She said walking towards the doll smiling."I remember this doll.. out of all the ones you had he was my favorite " she said stroking his hair."can he still talk?" She asked. "Uh huh,"Annie replied. Armin blinked in a robotic manner, he looked up at Angela and smiled at her " Hi! " he said.

Angela giggled and ruffled up his hair."and after all these years he's still adorable" she said."I'm glad you kept him" she said pinching his pudgy nose."I hear you have a new job now" Annie nodded."yeah, I figured I could use it to help get my mind off of things around here " she stated. She then looked at the still Armin for a moment with a somewhat troubled look. _"But I really don't want to leave Armin alone though anymore.."_ She thought to herself. He had looked so frightened and when she discovered him in the living room with Mikasa.

"Hey Mom?" Annie began. "This is going to sound a bit weird but.. Can you watch Armin for a little bit before going to your graveyard shift?" Angela nodded and picked up Armin toddler style like how she used to do and carried him to her room."ofcource I will! Don't worry about him he'll be fine" she exclaimed smiling at Annie .

"Thank you Mom" Annie said. And with that she got ready for work and left to start her first day on the job.

Xxxfour hours later xx

"Mom!? Dad!? I'm home!" Annie said walking thsherough the front door in her work uniform. "They had to leave early!" She heard Armin say from upstairs. Following the sound of his voice she found him sitting on her parents bed watching "Steven Universe ". Apparently her mother had the urge to play dress up with him again like she used of his usual lolita attire he was currently wearing the exact same thing as the character Mello from " Death Note"

"Hi Annie!" The shota Mello smiled getting off of the bed."how was work today?" Annie smiled petting the doll's head." Not bad for the first day" the bleach blonde replied. " And you look pretty badass in that outfit" Annie said looking him over. "You should dress like that more often" Armin blushed cutely at his owner's compliment and looked away." Thanks Annie" Armin murmured still blushing.

"I'm serious, you look good" she said pecking him on the cheek making him blush some more."well now that you're back I h-have something to show you" he said taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom. "Don't look until I tell you to okay?" He said. Annie nodded being blindly led by her doll. Once Armin made it there, he let go of Annie's hand."you can open your eyes now" he said.

Annie opened her eyes to see that the room was dark, save for a few red scented oil candles being lit. Rose petals and red velvet ribbons could be seen scattered about and decorating the boring tiled floor and there was a nice hot bath waiting for Annie. Steam could be seen rising out of it while rose petals could be seen floating on the surface.

Annie turned back to Armin speechless not knowing what to say."f-for me?.." She asked in surprise. "Yes for you" Armin smiled nodding. Annie's heart fluttered a bit at this little present. "A-Armin..I..how..when-" Armin shut her up by planting a nice sweet erotic kiss on her lips. Reaching a hand behind her hair, he took it out of her bun letting her hair hang grazing her collar bone.

"Shh no need to speak" he said in between kisses"No need to lift a finger and do anything " he continued kissing up to her ear."For tonight my sweet Annie _your're_ the doll.." He whispered unbuttoning the top buttons to her shirt. Annie's legs trembled a bit as Armin started to undress her, getting her out of her clothes. Once the last bit of clothing was gone and she was fully naked he picked her up bridal style and carefully placed her in the tub.

Annie blushed a bit as Armin sat next to her on the edge of the tub looking at her dreamily."stop looking at me like that it's weird" Annie said looking away from the boy's gaze. She wasn't used to romanticism such as this."looking at you like what?" Armin asked grabbing a wash cloth and lathering it up."like I'm royalty or something " The girl said."Oh but you are.." Armin said leaning over and kissing her "you're more than royalty, you're a _goddess_ " he purred as he gently washed her.

A red flush took up Annie's face again when she heard this."Goddess huh?"Armin nodded."Mmmhmm, a sweet beautiful goddess whose all _mine_ " he reiterated. Annie sighed in pleasure as Armin continued to whisper more lovely sweet things in her ear taking her breath hated to admit this, but Reiner was nowhere near this much of a romantic with her. "I'm so happy that you found me all those years ago Annie" he said rubbing and massaging her breasts lovingly with the soapy washrag.

"I'm so glad I got to see you grow up and become such a lovely fair maiden Annie, so happy that I got to be your dolly" he continued washing the rest of her until finally coming to her shaven delicate flower."I don't think I could ever live in a world where there was no Annie to love" he said washing and carressing her there. Annie moaned softly while Armin continued to pamper her and spread her thighs a bit more letting him gain more access.

"Armin.." Annie sighed letting the doll spoil her some more. _"No one this sweet could ever be evil.."_ The young woman thought to herself looking up at her doll."yes?" Armin cooed hearing Annie's moan. "Get in the tub with me..?" She quietly begged looking up at him with lust filled eyes. _"Hell fucking YES!"_ Armin screamed to himself inside his head. Wanting to play it cool and not make himself look like a jackass, he silently backed away from the tub and slid out of his clothes flashing her a cocky smirk.

"If that's what you wish" he said stepping into the tub with her. Making himself comfortable, he carefully sat down in her lap making the water slosh around them quietly."better?" He nodded wrapping her arms around her doll and bringing his head down between her soft snugly breasts letting him rest his head there. Reaching a hand up to the back of his head, she calmly rubbed it as if he were a young child feeling his straight golden locks.

Armin sighed in pleasure as Annie did this. _"she's so warm and soft.."_ He thought snuggling his face deeper in her cleavage."I love you so much" he muffled kissing her skin."I love you too Armin.." Annie replied looking down at him and rubbing his head lovingly. As did this she started to hum a soft little lullaby to him while he quietly suckled on her breasts.

Armin didn't know _why_ but..something about the way he was being held and lulled to by Annie like this in such a motherly fashion felt strangely familiar to him. As if he were trying to remember something. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't put his finger on what it was. _"it's probably not important anyway.."_ He thought as he continued to suck Annie. _"And besides, it's not like dolls have mother's anyway"_ he concluded shrugging the thought out of his mind.

Tonight he was going to please Annie, and please Annie he shall..

xxthe next mornibfxxx

"Shit I'm so late!" Annie said stuffing her homework and books into her bag running downstairs. "Wait Annie!" Armin called running after her."not now Armin I have to go!" She said trying to catch the bus."don't forget your lunch!" He said tossing her her up and catching it in midair,she quickly flashed him a smile, grabbed her house keys, and bolted out the door." Thanks Armin!" She yelled running towards the bus.

"See you Annie!" He winked waving at her. Running towards the bus stop, she caught the bus just in past Mikasa and hearing a bunch of cat calls, she sat perched at her usual spot. Ymir looked at her whistling. "Hot _damn_ bitch what happened to you?" The tan girl asked."what do you mean?" The blonde asked. "You're wearing your hair down for once!" Christa said sitting in Ymir's lap.

"And you actually have your titties popping out" Ymir added pointing to Annie's cleavage ."you were actually _smiling_ as I saw you get on here!" Christa beamed."you seem so _vibrant_ today Annie!" She said."what happened? " Annie was about to say something until Ymir cut her off. "Oh I _know_ what happened" The Brunette cheesed smiling like a cheshire cat and dropping her voice down to a low whisper"Annie got the _D!_ " She said. "Bow chica _wow wow!"_ She said wiggling her eyebrows and thrusting her hips."Ymir!" Christa squeaked.

Annie turned beat red but immediately scoffed shaking it off."like hell I did" she said denying Ymir's claim."oh yeah? Well how did you get _that?_ "she said gesturing to Annie's neck. 'Oh shit' Annie thought. _'busted..'_ A bright red hicky decorated her neck from the night before when her and a certain doll were keeping each other company in the tub last night. She was in such a hurry she forgot to cover it up with make up.

"And then there's that little limp you have when you walk" Ymir continued."here's some healing lotion and some cover up" she snickered passing the items out of her purse and to Annie."me and Christa have to use it all the time after we get done going at it" " _OH MY GOD YMIR! "_ Christa squeaked again hiding her face this time."*blush* thanks Ymir " Annie said awkwardly putting some on.

"And you got the mystery fucker making you _lunch_ too?" Ymir said eyeing the bagged lunch Armin made for her." Annie you are a _pimp"_ She said whistling again. It was at that moment when all three girls noticed the bus pull over to another bus stop picking up another passenger."hey that's odd" Christa said. "Weren't you supposed to be the last one getting picked up Annie?" Christa asked.

"Yeah.." Annie replied raising in eyebrow in curiosity. A hot tan girl with green cat like eyes and lip gloss stepped onto the bus dragging a roll on back pack with her. She had sexy wild luscious curly brown hair that stopped below her chest, and an intense don't f*** with me glare on her face. She wore heavy black thigh high combat boots, a short,black denim mini skirt, a waist length black leather jacket with a forest green Army tank top underneath it. She wore a silver old fashioned key necklace around her a seat in front of Mikasa, she sat back,relaxed, and enjoyed the ride popping her ear buds in and blasting Nicki Minaj."whose she?" Christa wondered.

"Hey, I've seen her!" Ymir said in awe. "That's Erica Jeager from Trost Private Acadedemy For Girls!" She stated."I heard the bitch is so bad, she got kicked out!" Annie eyed Erica some more studying her. She didn't know why, but something told her this was going to be an interesting day at school.

(A/N: hey ladies and gents I know it's been a long wait but here is FINALLY chapter twelve! You can thank MistressOfFire for this one because I was having MAJOR brain farts trying to come up with a good chapter! XD and also, thanks Fire for helping me come up with Erica! I barely wrote anything about this chick and I _already_ like her!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13; cheerleaders and horses and dolls oh my!

Annie sat in science class waiting for the class to start. Once the Bell rang, A young woman with big eyes glasses and brown hair piled in a messy ponytail entered the room causing the kids to settle down. "Hello class!Miss Zoe chirped."Before we begin, let's welcome a new student to the class! Oh Miss Jeager! You can come in now" the teacher said. Erica stepped into the room popping her bubblegum loudly with her giant black leather one of a kind Gucci bag in tow.

"Sup people?" Erica said smiling at her new classmates. Every male creature in the room got hard at the new girl. Even the teacher's _plant_ and pet _hamster_ stiffened up at the sight of her."This is Erica Jeager from the private academy "Trost School for Girls!" Please be kind to her and give her a warm welcome" she said. Erica sashayed over to Annie and plopped down in the seat next to her flashing her a smile.

After that Miss Zoe took attendance before leaving to go take it to the office. Once the teacher was out of sight a horse faced kid with multi colored hair named Jean walked over to Erica and flashedher a goofy flirty smile. "Hey baby, you having sex with that football player?" He asked. "Umm no?" Erica replied. "You want to be?" Jean asked rubbing his hand up her skirt.

Erica stood up,smiled licking her lips, and gently tugged Jean's collar down as if she was about to kiss him. Jean smiled at this. "Mmm yes baby give daddy some suga-" _PUNCH!_ The whole class gasped in surprise as Erica punched Jean, making the poor horse face fly backwards into the back of the room.

"HELL NO I DON'T WANT TO FUCK YOU YOU PILE OF HORSE SHIT!"she sneered sashaying over to the male and standing over him shoving a boot in his face. Fortunately for Jean,it inadvertidly gave him a perfect view of the tiny pink thong Erica wore under her skirt." Don't get me wrong sweetums, I _love_ dick, but _not_ horse dick" she said smirking cockily and popping her gum some more.

Jean's eyebrow twitched in irritation. _No_ girl says no to Jean! And _no_ girl calls him a horse either! "What did you call me bitch!?" Jean screeched jumping up from Erica's boot. Annie looked at Erica in amusement watching the spectacle before her."huh, and here I thought horses had good hearing" Erica said giggling to herself and looking at her pink polished nails before turning her attention back to Jean.

"You _bitch!"_ Jean yelled about to punch the girl. Erica calmly moved out of the way and roundhouse kicked the young man, inadvertently flashing half of the class. Jean lay on the ground knocked out and with a bloodied busted up nose. Everybody looked at Jean and then back at Erica before circling around her murmuring in excitement.

"Erica you're so cool holy _shiieett!_ " Connie said looking at the new girl in awe. Annie had to admit, from what she could tell this girl was a girly stuck up bitch but a funny girly stuck up bitch. She kind of liked her. Sitting back down in her seat next to Annie, she grabbed some pink lipgloss out of her purse, and spread some on her already plump lips. "Tell me sweetie is my makeup okay?" Erica asked looking over to Annie.

"It's Annie" The blonde said cooly looking over to Erica. "And you look fine" she said putting Erica at ease."So hey.. did you _really_ get kicked out of your old school? " Annie asked out of curiosity. Erica snorted before chuckling"umm no? Who told you that?" Erica replied laughing. Annie looked over and pointed to Ymir who was currently making out with Christa in back of the class underneath her giant hoodie.

"Well damn.." Erica replied blushing at the lesbian couple and turning back to Annie."but no..because of changes in his job my daddy had to move closer to this area,so goodbye Trost Academy For Girls and Hello Sina High School!" She explained putting up her makeup.

 _"And she's a daddy's girl.. That explains it"_ Annie thought. Once the teacher returned they were all assigned science projects to do that were worth fifty percent of there grade. To make it worse, they were all assigned partners to do it with. Annie was pared up with Erica. "Looks like we're science buddies" Erica smiled looking at Annie."where should we meet up and talk about it?" Erica asked.

"Hmm my place is good" Annie said thinking about it."we won't be bothered there" she said. "Okay Annie, it's a date"Erica said

XxxAfter school at Annie's housexxx

"Oh my gosh your room is so cute!" Erica said looking around Annie's room and carrying a stack of science books filled with projects to do. "Thanks" Annie replied chilling in her bed. Armin sat in the corner eyeing Erica. He didn't know why, but something about Erica's face and mannerisms kept reminding him of someone but wasn't sure who and it was beginning to bother him. He stayed perfectly still as he watched the two girls talk but got a bit uncomfortable however once Erica spotted him.

"What a pretty boy!" Erica said looking at Armin with Sparkles in her eyes. Walking over to Armin she brushed a hand through his hair, making him inwardly cringe a bit."Is he one of those sex dolls? Cause he's really soft like one!" She asked "i begged daddy to get me one but he said and I quote _" no way in Hell my little girl having any sexual experiences with any object until after I'm dead"_ she said in a low manly voice.

Armin immediately gave her a WTF look making Annie giggle. "What's so funny?" Erica asked."it's nothing" Annie said stuffing her laughter. "I'm going to go get us A drink, be right back" Annie said going downstairs. Once Annie was gone, Erica turned her full attention back to Armin. "You're so cute" Erica said. "I wouldn't mind having you for a boyfriend if it wasn't for that gay lolita outfit" she said looking at Armin's attire.

Armin narrowed his eyes _"WHAT did this bitch just say!?"_ Armin thought to himself looking at Erica. "Huh.. I wonder if you have one.." Erica wondered aloud reaching a hand out to the waistband of Armin's mini snapped and swatted Erica's hand away."damn you thirsty bitch!" Armin growled. Forget uncomfortable, he was just flat out annoyed by this chick now.

Erica shrieked jumping back in surprise."Oh my gosh You _talk!?_ " Armin just rolled his eyes in annoyance"why yes I do talk _sweetums_ " Armin replied mimicking Erica's valley girl accent." And if you _really_ must know, then yes I do have a dick if that's what you were wondering" he bluntly stated. "And if you're still that eager to know then I'm also ten inches long and _still_ growing baby cakes" he said. "Does _that_ answer you're question?"

Erica pouted. "Hey now you didn't have to be so rude about it.." She said looking down and twiddling her fingers. "yeah? Well maybe that'll teach you not to go trying to rub up against random dicks from now on sweetums" Armin scoffed flipping his hair and still mimicking Erica's pink valley girl accent. Erica's eyes this doll getting _fresh_ with her!?

"You know sweetie, for a cutie pie, you're a real ass" Erica said. "Why yes dear I _know_ I got an ass" Armin smirked looking up at Erica. "And it's _much_ more cuter and luscious than yours sweetums" he winked talking in her voice. Oh no this doll didn't.. No he did _not_ just talk smack about her hot body! He wanted to talk shit? Okay..let the roast begin!

"Faggot"

"Hoe"

"Gay ass Rozen Maiden"

"Thot"

"Loli bitch"

"Fake ass, thirsty ass playboy bunny" Armin smirked."did your sugar daddy buy you them titties or did you just rob a silicone store?"

Erica went beat red "Boku No Pico Justin Beiber!"

Armin stopped for a moment and took a nice long lick of his swirly pink lemonade flavored lollipop. You see reader, lollipops were his brain food that came handy in desperate times like this. It helped the doll think of good ideas"why Miss Erica.. May I call you Erica ? I feel quite sorry for you actually.. it must be _awful_ not being able to help being a thirsty cumsucking cock tasting little thot-sicle whose hungry for her sugar daddy's dick" Armin purred sucking on his lollipop. "Or is being a virgin _that_ painful for you?"

Erica stood frozen totally speechless at the doll's mouth with her mouth hung open."thank you for coming to the Krusty Krab bitch, you have just been _served_ " Armin smirked laying back with his lollipop in hand. "Please come again" he winked. "Hey Erica I'm back" Annie said bringing up some 7up and sandwiches for the two girls."hey, you okay?" Annie asked looking at the stunned look at Erica's face.

"I-im fine" Erica said grabbing hee books"wanna go to the library instead?" The girl asked. "It's a little bit stuffy in here" she lied. "Umm sure" Annie said not really caring where they do the project. "Be right back" Annie mouhed silently to Armin. Armin nodded watching her leave. Once he was alome, he noticed that Erica had accidentally left her Gucci purse behind. Grabbing her purse, he opened it up and looked inside it. Typical girl stuff like make up and nail polish was in it.

Armin smiled Evily as a very cruel, very horrid idea of what to do with it came to mind...

Xxx30 minutes later XXX

Annie and Erica returned from the library having a good idea of what to do for their project. They would make a soda volcano! Erica had also picked up a useful handbook for when she saw Armin again. It read _"_ _ **Roasting For Dummies"**_ now she'd be prepared for when Armin decides to give her another verbal ass whipping."this won't be hard at all!" Erica said swishing her hips and popping her gum.

"Nope, all we need is some paint, paper mache, a 2 liter bottle of Pepsi and some mentos" Annie said. They were going to see which pop volcano reacted more violently to having mentos dropped in it. Once they were back in Annie's room, they talked some more about it before it started getting late. "Well it was nice meeting you Annie" Erica said picking up her forgotten purse."but I think I'll head home now, I don't want daddy worrying about me"

Annie nodded in understanding. "Sure you'll be okay going out there by yourself?" Annie wondered. "Hey you saw vhow I kicked that Jean kid's ass earlier, I think I'll be okay if some mugger tries to screw with me" she said flashing her a cocky smile. Again, Armin was immediately having that same deja vu feeling when he looked at Erica's face..like he saw that smile somewhere before.

"Alright, see you Erica, Annie said walking her out the door." See ya" Erica smiled waving back. Walking down the street, she felt her lips getting chapped and thought it was time to put some more lipgloss froze however, when she felt something mushy in her purse. She looked down in horror as she looked in her purse. There in her purse..was a big fat pile of doll shit with bits of toilet paper in there...

" _ **EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"**_ Erica shrieked throwing her expensive shit filled purse on the ground in terror.

(A/N: hahaha well there's 13! See you in 14!)


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: heyyyy people I'm back with chapter 14! No murder, sex, or crazy yandereness in this chapter, it's pretty much more or less one huge dream sequence for the most part.

Audience: awww but we like horror,sex and murder!

Me: all in good time my kitties all in good time...but for now it's story time! *grabs popcorn* lights! Camera! ACTION!)

Chapter 14 Ghosts In the Machine

Annie walked out of the bathroom as she got ready for bed. Her hair was styled in two braided pigtails and she was wearing a pink sleeveless pajama top with matching pajama shorts. Armin was currently sitting in his closet Brushing his hair in his loli PJs and humming to himself."want to sleep with me tonight Armin?" Annie asked looking over to the doll.

Armin put down his brush and nodded climbing in bed with his lover/owner. Annie wrapped her arms around the blonde puppet. Armin smiled in content at this."damn..the last time I had you sleep with me like this you were still pissing the bed" Annie said looking back at Armin's "baby stage" as she would like to call it. Armin blushed in shame at that memory of it all."oh my God that was just one time!"

"Five times actually" Annie corrected."it was so bad Mom had to put you in diapers for a whole month every time we went to bed" Armin groaned and hid his face in embarrassment."Oh God I thought you forgot about that! " Annie smiled and snuggled with the doll."nope, I still remember "she said. Armin just laid there pouting angrily as his owner continued to tease him." Keep talking Annie " her pet doll warned.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you" Annie said."besides I used to think it was kind of cute seeing how you actually behaved like a baby most of the time" she said smiling at how Armin used to be when she first met him."I was _not_ like a baby! " Armin pouted." yes you were, You even talked like one half of the time" Annie said. Armin couldn't help but smile a bit at this. "Hey remember when you first taught me how to walk?" Armin asked.

"Oh yeah..I remember.." Annie said vividly remembering how she had to use her bear to get him to walk. She smiled at the memory of when she first brought him home. "Hey Armin, aren't there times where you wonder about how you ended up in those woods in the first place?" Armin froze for a moment and blinked. Now that he thought about it.. He never really gave it any thought.

"Actually.. no.." He said."I had always just assumed that I was abandoned.." He admitted a bit sadly. Annie frowned a bit at this. She couldn't imagine what it must feel like to be a doll stranded by herself in the woods like that. "What about your creator? Or your previous owner? Haven't you've ever wondered about what they must have been like?" Annie asked. Armin was silent for a moment before giving a weak solemn smile.

"You'd think I would remember the person who made me, but no matter how hard I try I just can't picture them" He said. "I can't remember how old they were, what gender they were, when they created me, or why they even made me in the first place" he continued. " and as far as my last owner though, till this day all I can remember are their eyes..they were like Erica's"

Annie couldn't help but feel a little saddened by this. Not knowing where you came from must be a very unsettling feeling to deal with. " so what's it like being a doll? " She asked. "Hmmm" Armin thought to himself holding Annie."well..It most definitely has it's perks, especially when you're a walking talking magical doll" He said." Like I said earlier, you can't feel pain, you never age, and you can't get Ill from sicknesses" he explained.

"So you're kinda like Edward from Twilight?" Annie said. "You can't die?" Armin twitched at the mention of that name"Annie unless you're talking about Edward Elric from "Full Metal Alchemist" please refrain from referring to that horrid piece of literature. Glittery vampires make me cringe" he said grimacing in disgust."But I suppose in a manner of speaking yes, I can't die" he said answering her question.

"That actually sounds pretty nice to be honest ..spending the rest of eternity as a young gorgeous doll" she sighed sleepily. "By the time I'm ninety you'll still look the same" she said."well you know Annie, even though I think you would make a very beautiful doll, I think you would look just as lovely as an old woman " Armin cooed running his hands through her hair."gray bun, wrinkles and all" he assured her.

"thanks Armin" Annie said yawning. Armin chuckled at how sleepy his lady was. "Go to sleep Annie, you got school in the morning don't you?" He asked."Fuck school " Annie grumbled snuggling into Armin's chest."I want to hear more about what it's like being a doll" she protested. "Tomorrow Annie" Armin said."but for now, human girls need their beauty sleep" he said pulling the blanket over them both.

"Fine" Annie grumbled sleepily."Night" she said falling asleep in his arms. Armin smiled softly as he watched her sleep. It wasn't long before he eventually dozed off and fell into a deep sleep...

Xxxdream sequencexxx

Armin slowly woke up finding himself in a heavily luxurious lolita styled bedroom. He was no longer in Annie's room, nor was she anywhere to be seen. He sat up in the bed as he took in more of his surroundings. The bed he was on was a massive king sized bed with fancy lace and silk sheets that seemed to swallow his little frame up. There were a few stuffed animals

Here and there and a massive bookcase up against the wall with a grandfather clock next to it.

"Where am I?" He asked himself getting out of the bed and looking around. Another Deja vu feeling hit him again as he inspected the room some more. _"Why does it feel like I've been in here before?"_ He wondered looking through some of the books. They were mostly either children's fairy tales, horror novels,love stories, or books about the ocean. Losing interest in the books, he then looked towards the doorway of the bedroom.

A fluffy white rabbit with red eyes sat there twitching his nose and staring at Armin. It looked like one of those angora rabbits."hey little guy" Armin said kneeling down and holding his hand out to the bunny. "Where did you come from?" The rabbit hopped it's way over to Armin, snuggling his face and sniffing in his dainty soft doll hands. After a moment the rabbit nipped at Armin's sleeve tugging it.

Armin blinked at the rabbit's actions. The bunny pointed it's floppy ears to the door while nipping and tugging at Armin's sleeve. It was almost like the rabbit wanted Armin to follow him."did you want to show me something? " he asked the little animal. The rabbit then hopped away from Armin scurrying out the door. Curious as ever, he followed the rabbit out the door and down a fancy hallway. Whoever lives here must be pretty wealthy.

Following the rabbit down a spiral staircase, he found himself in the middle of what he presumed to be a masquerade party. There were people in Victorian clothing and masks on dancing to classical music and waltzing paying him no attention whatsoever. One figure stood out though waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase. It was Annie, wearing a beautiful red elegant lolita dress and blood red lipstick holding her hand out to him smiling.

Armin blushed as he took her hand and allowed himself to be lead to the middle of the dancefloor by her. It was only when he was close to her did he notice something different about her. Her skin was porcelean white like his, her eyelashes were ten times thicker and longer than they originally were making her eyes stand out more, her blue eyes now had a glittery touch to them and there was a soft doll like blush to her cheeks like his. From what Armin could see, her limbs were ball jointed like his as well and she had a golden shiny wind up key sticking out of her back.

"Oh my God.." Armin muttered in disbelief. "Annie you're a doll!" And a very beautiful doll at that. She was the most gorgeous doll Armin had ever seen! "Mmhmmm" Annie nodded quietly."now I'm just like you" she said wrapping her arms around his neck while he held her by the waist."isn't it great? Now I'm your doll" She said as she gracefully waltzed with the other marionette. Armin beamed at this. It was more than great! It was wonderful! Now Annie wouldn't grow old and die! He could keep her forever!

 _"She's so beautiful"_ Armin thought as he twirled the female doll around. They kept dancing like this along with the other party goers until Armin felt a light tap on his shoulder. "Hey, can I dance with you?" A voice asked. Armin looked over to see a boy around him and Annie's age smiling at him. _"what the hell?"_ Armin thought to himself looking at the boy. This guy looked exactly like Erica! The green eyes were her's, the light tan was her's, even the short mangy brown hair on top of his head reminded Armin of Erica's long brown fluffy curls.

To tell the truth, Armin was a bit unnerved about this male Erica, but not wanting to be rude, he kindly stepped away from Annie, telling her he'll be back and started waltzing with the male Erica letting him lead while Annie started dancing with someone else in the crowd. Armin got a bit more uncomfortable as the brunette smiled and twirled him around like a princess. _"why does it feel like I know this guy from somewhere? "_ he asked himself.

He then took another good look at Male Erica's eyes. _"his eyes!"_ Deciding to break the ice, he spoke up"h-have we met before?" Armin asked looking up at boy Erica."yes we have" Male Erica replied. "Don't you remember me Armin?" He asked with a bit of a hopeful look on his face. Armin really did try to see if he recalled being around this kid but to no avail. "I'm sorry, but no.." The blonde puppet finally replied "but I feel like I should"

The male Erica actually looked a bit heartbroken for a moment before regaining his composure and flashing Armin a smile."well, that's okay I guess..it's a start I suppose" he replied. "Atleast I know that you're being taken care of.." He said gazing over Armin's shoulder at Annie doll. Flashing Armin a cocky smile, he parted ways with Armin disappearing into the crowd. "Hey! Wait a minute!" Armin called out reaching out towards the green male.

He was stopped by the sound of a woman giggling behind him. Turning around, he saw a lovely young woman who looked like she was no more than twenty four at least. She had giant blood red hair styled in corkscrew curls and was wearing a mask and a super fancy, super cute black and white maid uniform. "Oh! Um, hello" Armin said smiling politely at the masked maid. "I like your maid costume, it's pretty!" He said taking her hands and waltzing with her now. He started wondering how Annie would look in it. yep, that would most definitely be hot.

The maid blushed furiously looking up at Armin. "Thank you" she replied. He didn't know why and he wasn't going to say this out loud, but the more Armin kept looking at the maid and dancing with her, the more he started to get slowly unnerved by her..whether if it was from how she was looking at him or what, he didn't know. Thinking up of an excuse, he piped up smiling. "Um I'm sorry, but I need to go find my girlfriend" he said.

The pretty maid pouted when she heard the word "girlfriend". "Aww okay, it was nice dancing with you master!" She cooed. Armin blushed a bit at her referring him to master, but just shook it off and looked through the crowd looking for Annie. "Annie!" Armin yelled over the music in search for his Annie."Annie where are you?!" He asked walking past a random couple by the punch bowl flirting and making out.

He searched some more until he accidentally bumped into someone."oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" He said apologizing. "I was just looking for my-" he froze in mid sentence when he looked up at who he bumped into. A very beautiful woman with _extremely_ large perky breasts, floor length honey blonde hair and a sexy hour glass figure looked down at him smiling. She was wearing a beautiful blue and white gown, blue heels, lace elbow length gloves and a mask.

The woman gave a soft chuckle as she looked at Armin."My cute little doll,look at how beautiful you are" she cooed stroking his perfect bob. "Umm thank you?" Armin blinked in slight confusion at the woman. She seemed strangely familiar."Why my little doll, don't you remember me?" Armin shook his head still a bit confused."I'm sorry but no" he replied. "Should I?" He asked raising an eyebrow. The Masked woman chortled a bit before taking Armin by the hand, leading him to the dancefloor.

"Why I imagine you would my dear, considering I'm the person who created you" she said starting to slow dance with him."w-what?! " Armin said in shock trying to make proper eyecontact with the woman. It was a bit difficult to do with her massive um..cow udders in his face. "That's right my precious, i made you a very long time ago" she smiled petting Armin's hair."and after all this time you're still so beautiful.. " she said dreamily."out of all the dolls i've made, you were my greatest and successful creation" she cooed.

"You're really my creator?" Armin asked. The woman just chuckled softly some more, parted ways with Armin, and gracefully disappeared into the dancing crowd."wait!" Armin called after her."please! I have so many questions! " he said attempting to follow her through the crowd. Ruffles, frills and lace brushed up against his body as he passed by the Masked people. "Wait please! Please Come back!"

Xxxend of dream sequencexxx

Armin abruptly sat up in Annie's bed looking around. He looked over to Annie, who was still a perfectly normal human sleeping peacefully and clutching his arm. Not a ball joint in sight."it was just a dream.." He muttered to himself. He thought back to that male version of Erica and the pretty blonde woman in his dream. The more he thought about it, the more he found himself getting unsettled by them. They both claimed to have known him, and the woman claimed to have invented him.

If they truly did have something to do with him and how he possibly ended up in that forest, then he wasn't really sure if he want to know about his past anymore...

(A/N:well my fellow folks, that's chapter fourteen!thank you for being patient with me in these updates,you really are a loyal crowd of readers! Jesus..14 chapters! That's the most I've ever written so far in a story! Stay tuned for 15!)


	15. Chapter 15

LolitaArmin129:Hey guys I'm FINALLY back with-" *hears door slam open from somewhere*

Annie:*Annie comes on the set of HPM dragging Armin behind her*AND JUST WHERE THE _FUCK_ HAVE YOU BEEN!? YOU GOT THESE READERS WAITING FOR YOUR GIRLY LOLICON ASS TO CONTINUE THIS SHIT!

Armin:A-Annie calm do-

Annie:Fuck up Armin! *pops Armin's doll arm out of his socket and starts pointing it at me angrily* now hurry _fuck_ up and start the new chapter _now_

LolitaArmin129:y-yes ma'am!

Armin:don't worry Lolita she's just a bit anxious is all..*sweatdrops* and hey.. Can I um..*blushes* get another lemon on here?

LolitaArmin129: didn't I already give you enough chicks to bang in "Black Widow Bakery" XD?

Annie:YOU DID _WHAT_ IN HER OTHER STORY!?*glares grabbing Armin by the collar* who the hell did you fuck in there!?"

Armin:*gulps* oh shit..

LolitaArmin129:eheheh let's just start shall we guys?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 15

"Hey Armin, are you okay? You seem to be kind of out of it this morning" Annie was slipping on a pair of ripped blue jeans and a grey tank top for school while Armin just silently sat by the window seat absentmindedly brushing his hair. It wasn't like him to be this quiet. "Hm? Oh yeah..I'm okay" he replied giving her a small smile. "Just in deep thought is all" Annie nodded in response and grabbed her grey hoodie.

"Well, whatever it is that's on your mind, try not to let it bother you alright?" She said ruffling his hair."sure, I won't" he replied. He frowned a bit once Annie zipped up her hoodie, hiding her cleavage from view. Annie noticed the doll's disappointed look and raised her eyebrow in confusion."something wrong?" She asked."I like it better open..you can see more of your..beauties that way." He replied choosing his words carefully and blushing looking away from Annie.

It took a moment for Annie to get what he meant."oh..you mean these?.." Annie smirked bending over and grinning wolfishly unzipping her jacket just enough for Armin to see underneath. "Yes, those" Armin replied smiling devilishly and pulling Annie into his lap. Annie groaned sitting in Armin's lap while he lightly started groping her girls through her top."Armin i'm beginning to think you're developing an unhealthy addiction to boobs" Annie said."do _not!_ " Armin pouted."I just happen to _really_ enjoy my owner's soft squishies is all!" he blushed smiling.

"Fucking pervert" Annie muttered blushing. "I know i am" Armin smirked kissing Annie."But only with you pretty Annie "he smiled." A pervert _and_ a romantic smart ass" Annie grumbled blushing some more."Annie, I think this fandom is already well aware that I'm smart and have a nice ass" Armin giggled breaking the fourth wall. Annie growled in mild frustration and lightly bit Armin's neck making him groan. _"fuck"_ Armin hissed in pleasure."more?.. " the doll begged.

"Armin I can't, the school bus will be here in three minutes" Annie said."good, I only need two" the doll replied lifting up Annie's tank top and bra just enough for her "beauties" to hang out in front of him."you're not even a doll and you're so perfect.." He cooed rubbing them. Annie quietly sighed in pleasure in Armin's lap as he did this. _"HONK! HONK!"_ the school bus beeped outside honking it's horn.

"God _damn it_ " Armin cursed letting go of Annie."stupid cock blocking bus" he grumbled pulling Annie's shirt and hoodie back down how she had it. Annie just snickered hopping off of her puppet's lap and grabbed her backpack."maybe later Armin! I'll see you when I get out of school okay?" she said. Leaning over to her doll, she pecked him on the cheek leaving a pink lip gloss mark behind, making him blush.

"Mmkay, have a good day at school" he said. Once he heard Annie leave, he sighed and flopped back down on the window seat. _"why am I so stuck on that silly dream?"_ He thought. _"it means absolutely nothing! Just totally random pictures in my head based on what I was thinking last night"_ he concluded brushing his hair some more. But still..there was that guy version of Erica..could his previous owner have possibly been someone from her family?and could that pretty blonde lady have _really_ been his creator?

Armin just shook his head in mild frustration and sighed. "Ugh! That's it, I need to stop over thinking this " he muttered. Getting up, he turned on Annie's television and laid on his tummy flipping to "Panty & Stocking". "Much better" he said smiling and grabbing his stuffed walrus and some popcorn. Once he got everything he needed, he sat back and enjoyed the show.

XxxatschoolwithAnniexxx

Annie looked up from her desk to see Erica come into the room in tight green army pants and a pink tank top. Her hair was tamed and pressed out flat today instead of her usual curls. She seemed to be in a bit of a cranky mood this morning for some reason. "Hey, you okay?" Annie said looking at Erica."oh I'm alright sweetums, just that time of the month again " Erica replied. Truthfully,she was still pissed about that little surprise Armin left in her purse yesterday.

"nice purse" Annie said pointing to Erica's pink leather Gucci bag."thanks" Erica smiled." I planned on bringing my black one today but a...dog..thought it would be cute to crap in it" she explained. There was no way she could tell Annie that a _doll_ took a dump in her purse without sounding like a total lunatic. But it was okay though, she had something for that doll for when she sees him again."so want to come over to my place again so we can work on that science project some more?" Annie asked.

"Sure! We just have to get some things from my house first once school is over" Erica nodded popping her gum."fine with me" Annie replied nonchalantly.a few minutes later, Mikasa walked into the room wearing her iconic red scarf, a matching red mini skirt, a white tank top with a red heart on the front and matching red combat boots with Bertholt following close behind her wearing a dark grey sweat suit and Nike's.

"Oh my gosh is that a designer scarf!?" Erica beamed looking at Mikasa's scarf. Mikasa was a bit taken aback by Erica's bubbly straightforwardness but politely gave a small smile and nodded."y-yeah..it is.." She mumbled through the scarf. She then silently looked over to Annie who just glared at her. " Annie.." Annie just scoffed and adverted her gaze elsewhere, completely ignoring her. For a split second you could actually see a genuine look of hurt on Mikasa's face before it went back to her usual bored deadpan expression.

"Well..anyways..it was nice talking to you Erica" Mikasa mumbled walking away from the two girls. Erica raised an arched eyebrow as she looked back and forth between Mikasa's retreating form, and Annie's intense glare in confusion. "Umm what was that all about? Did something happen between you two?" Erica asked."it's nothing " Annie said pulling out her textbook "nothing at all.." she repeated.

The rest of the school day went by for the most part. Annie kept ignoring Mikasa's subtle attempts at communicating with her though. Everytime Mikasa would approach her, she immediately turned the other way, or whenever Mikasa would so much as _look_ in Annie's direction her only reply would be a dirty scowl which hurted her deeply. Erica, being the nosy pink valley girl that she was, wanted to hear what exactly made Annie so pissed at Mikasa! So taking another stab in the dark she tried asking again.

"Okay seriously sweetums, I _have_ to know, why are you so mad at that Mikasa chick?" She asked sitting in the cafeteria with Annie. "She seems pretty cool to me!" She chirped. Annie Sighed and thought about it. Choosing her words carefully, she spoke up."well..I caught her trying to practically kill my pet" she replied. This wasn't exactly a total lie since Armin was basically her pet slash boyfriend.. Or would boytoy be a better term since he's a doll?

"Really? I didn't see any pets when we were at your house.." Erica blinked. "That's because he's at the vet" Annie lied. "But anyways..she kept accusing it of being really dangerous. "I wanted to hear her out and try to believe her but the whole idea of it was just really ridiculous to me" she explained. "I guess she wanted to take it upon herself to try and put him down..but the thing is is that he's really sweet,kind, and loves affection"she continued.

Erica listened intently to Annie and nodded in understanding. _"She must be talking about that_

 _doll"_ Erica thought putting two and two together. _"Mikasa must have found out about that little effer and tried to kill it herself"_ she concluded."I see" Erica replied "go on" she nodded. Annie smiled a bit to herself as she thought about Armin some more."I had found him in the forest as a stray near my house when he was just a baby" She said."ever since then we've been practically inseparable "

"How long has it been since you had him? Erica asked. "Since I was seven or eight at least" Annie replied. Erica couldn't help but feel a bit sad for Annie as she heard this. The woman kept a possessed demonic asshole of a doll living right In her home for all these years and she doesn't even _know_ it!"well.. I better go upstairs and get my stuff" Annie said getting up and heading to her locker. "I'll talk to you later"

And with that, Annie left leaving Erica alone. Spotting Mikasa a few tables over, she decided to invite her to her table. "Hey Mikasa! Over here!" she whistled getting her attention. Mikasa looked up from her lunch and spotted Erica waving and smiling in her direction. Seeing no harm in talking to the new girl, she walked over to her."hey" Mikasa greeted sitting down next to Erica. "What's up?" She asked coolly.

"umm this is going to sound _really_ weird and all but..i'm curious..what do you know about living dolls?" Erica asked. Mikasa looked at her in mild surprise for a moment but started to tell Erica _everything_.Erica was left gaping in horror once she heard the whole story of how Armin literally tried to kill Mikasa. "he literally tried to _stab_ you!?" Erica shrieked. "Shh! Not so loud!" Mikasa whispered hushing her. "And not to mention he attempted to strangle me to death too" Mikasa added.

"oh my God..He's really that dangerous?" Erica asked in pure shock."yes..I tried to tell Annie about how he really is, but she just won't believe me " Mikasa replied a bit sadly. Erica thought about it for a moment before speaking up."I could help you! Get rid of him I mean" she said smiling. Mikasa raised an eyebrow. "How?" The Asian asked."I have an idea.."

XxAfterSchoolxx

Once everyone was let out of school, Erica and Annie stopped by Erica's place to pick up some things."just wait till you meet daddy!" Erica chirped walking through the door. The Jeager residence was very nice, almost luxurious looking."Erica is that you?" A male voice called from inside the kitchen."yeah! And I brought Annie too! She's my new friend from school I was telling you about! " Erica replied.

A very handsome man in a fire fighter's uniform emerged from the kitchen. He had gorgeous green eyes, short mangy brown hair, tan skin, and a fit muscular build. He appeared to be no later in his late thirties but if you looked _really_ closely, you could see a lone thin streak of gray in back of his hair. Other than that he looked good."so you're the infamous Annie I heard so much about huh?" Erica's dad said smirking.

"Yeah I guess I am.." Annie replied giving Mr Jeager a small smile and shaking his hand."you and Erica a pretty nice place Mr Jeager" Mr Jeager grimanced at this."you can call me Eren, Mr Jeager makes me feel _old!"_ Eren replied. "But you _are_ old! Fifty two years old is a pretty old age to me Daddy " Erica replied. "Oh my God Erica don't tell her that!" Eren yelped in embarrassment "wait a minute you're _fifty two!?_ " Annie asked in shock.

"Yeah..I guess I am pretty old.." Eren sighed in defeat. "well, if it makes you feel any better sir then you still look young " Annie replied. "Thanks" Eren smiled."so what brings you girls here? Normally Erica would Be still out in town somewhere " he wondered. "we needed to pick up some supplies to get started on our project with" Annie explained. "Oh right, I forgot Erica told me about that " Eren replied. "Well sure, feel free to get whatever you like"he smiled." Care for some hot dogs? I'm cooking some outside on the grill"

"No thanks Daddy, Annie and I got work to do" Erica said. "Okaboyit was nice meeting you" Eren said smiling at Annie."you too Eren" Annie replied being dragged off by Erica. Once the two girls got everything they needed, they left. Eren then went to his room to lay on his bed for a moment and relax. He looked over to an old black and white dusty photo of a teenage version of himself with a pretty androgynous looking blonde boy. Both boys were smiling in the photo with Eren sticking his tongue out and flipping the bird at the camera and the blonde boy blowing a kiss and winking into the camera.

Eren sighed as his gaze lingered on the blonde."well it looks like my little girl made a new friend buddy, she's blonde just like you" he smiled."something tells me you would have really liked her for a girlfriend had she been born in our time" He said. "If only you were here.."

Xxxback with Arminxxx

Armin sat in Annie's room watching shojo anime and quietly waiting for Annie's return. A few minutes later he heard her come through the door with Erica."I'll be there in a minute sweetums, just gotta powder my nose" he heard Erica say from the front room."alright take your time " He heard Annie say back. A moment later Annie came into her room walking over to Armin."hey" she smiled pecking Armin on the lips making him smile.

"Hey yourself" he blushed. "How was school?" Armin asked."it was okay" Annie replied."and it turns out that Erica makes pretty good company to be around after all" she exclaimed. "Hey now don't _I_ make good company?" Armin asked fake pouting. "Ha-ha good _girl_ company" Annie reiterated."I can be girl enough too see?" Putting on some pink lipstick, he started batting his lashes and speaking in Erica's valley girl accent. "well sweetums? Is my make up okay?" He asked.

"Oh my God!" Annie giggled covering her mouth."Armin that's m-mean!" she replied trying to stop her laughter. "I still make a cute girl don't I?" He joked in Erica's voice. "Yes you do but switch back to boy mode before I think about taking back this present I want to give you" Annie smirked. Armin's eyes widened. "A present for me? What is it?" He asked wiping off the lipstick."close your eyes" Annie said walking over to Armin. Armin did as he was told waiting for his present.

As he waited, he felt something silky and smooth being tied around his neck."you can open them now" Annie said. Armin opened his eyes and felt a ribbon of sorts tied around his neck. Looking in the mirror, he saw it was a black velvet ribbon choker tied into an elaborate bow with a silver heart shaped pendant. Inside the pendant was a photo of him and Annie together. Annie was making rabbit ears behind his head and pecking his cheek, while Armin was holding his stuffed walrus,blushing and smiling in glee in the photo.

"It's so beautiful.." Armin said grazing his fingers over the collar with tears in his eyes. "oh thank you Annie!" Armin said pulling Annie into a happy bear hug."thank you! I'll never take it off for as long as I live" he cooed rubbing his face in her shoulder."no problem" Annie replied. "Now Erica and I are going to be working on our project some more in here, is that alright? " she asked. Armin smiled and nodded. "Sure, I don't mind!"

"Great" Annie said kissing Armin again. Erica soon came into the room carrying some supplies but stopped to glare at Armin. Armin just smiled evilly and winked at her before playing possum again. Erica wanted to beat his pretty boy face in and turn him into scrap metal! Then see if he thinks he's cute then. _"How dare he go boom boom in my precious purse and thinks he can get away with it! Just wait you freaky sex doll from HELL!"_ she growled to herself in her head while clutching the mini Bible in her pink purse.

"Hold on Erica, I need to use the bathroom" Annie said getting up. "Be back in a minute" she said leaving the other two teens in the room. Once Annie was out of earshot, Armin was looking at Erica and giggling in amusement at her with a huge Grinch smile. "So Erica, enjoy my lovely gift yesterday?" he purred sweetly. He stopped giggling however, when he felt something spraying him. _"What the hell!?"_ Armin thought to himself.

Erica was spraying him in the face like a dog with holy water in a little perfume bottle. "In the name of Christ! Begone evil spirit!" she recited holding up her mini Bible and spraying the doll some more."leave this adorable doll's body and return from whence it came oh evil spirit!" Armin was caught between laughing his ass off because of how much Erica was sounding like a dumb ass right now or gorilla beat this chick because she was messing up his hair.

"The power of Christ repels you!" She chanted some more trying to exorcise Armin."The power of Christ repels-" _CHOMP!_ Erica stopped chanting once she looked up and noticed Armin chomping on a corner of the Bible like a billy goat. " _HEY!_ " Erica shrieked. "Bad doll! Bad! That is _not_ doll food! " she said spraying Armin some more. Armin growled like an angry puppy and bit off the section he already had in his mouth.

Erica watched in slack jawed horror as the doll munched on the Bible chunk swallowing it whole. Armin giggled evilly and patted his tummy."you might have to wait a few hours to get that back" Armin smirked."ugh!" Erica groaned in irritation."have I mentioned that you're an ass?!" "and did I mention that mine looks better than yours?" He shot back giving her a smug smile. Scrap metal! That's what Erica will do to Armin! Melt his scrap metal remains down and turn him into a stripper pole!

Armin then let out a really loud burp as he coughed up Erica's missing Bible piece in the form of heart shaped was covered almost completely in doll slobber "Hey looks like you didn't have to wait after all!" Armin smiled holding up the drool covered origami."gimmie that!" Erica sneered snatching the chunk of Bible out of his hands. "You think you're sooo _cute_ don't you?" the tan girl sneered.

"yup!" Armin giggled licking his lollipop."Alright let's get started on this thing" Annie said coming back in the bedroom with Erica and Armin. Armin silently watched with interest as the two girls began building their volcano. Within a couple hours they were finished! " wow It looks nice!" Erica beamed. Annie nodded in agreement. She silently looked over her shoulder to see how Armin liked it. Taking his lollipop out of his mouth, he quietly gave her a thumbs up making her smile.

"well, I should get home now"Erica said yawning."i'll walk you to the door" Annie said getting up."okay sure" Erica replied."help me carry this thing?" She asked. Annie and Erica picked their volcano up and hauled it out of the door with Erica carrying it. " see you later sweetums" Erica smiled. As she stood in the doorway, she happened to notice Armin silently sitting on top of the stairway, smiling at her and giving Erica the finger.

" _See you later bitch"_ Armin silently mouthed smiling at her. "What's wrong?" Annie asked looking in Erica's direction. Armin was nowhere to be seen. "Uhh nothing!" Erica lied."just thought I saw a fly hovering around your head was all" she said. "Oh uh..okay..I'll see you later I guess" Annie replied sweatdropping. "Yep! See you! Erica replied dashing off. " so weird.." Annie mumbled to herself watching Erica go home.

Xxxlater with Erica Mikasa and Bertholt xxxx

"Well, exorcism won't work" Erica sighed sitting with Bert and Mikasa at Krispy Kream. "All it did was make him eat my Bible!" Erica Said holding up her mutilated Bible. "I should have known that wouldn't work but it was worth a try Erica" Mikasa said . "well now what are we going to do?" Bert asked munching on a glazed donut sitting next to Mikasa. "It's like nothing we try to get rid of that doll works" he said."we just have to try harder guys" Mikasa said with a firm expression. "We can't give up!" she said."Well got any ideas sweetums?" Erica asked."we get rid of Armin once and for all.." Mikasa said."look under the table" she ordered.

Bert and Erica both looked under the table to see Mikasa's gym bag. If you were to look very closely, you could see the outline of three handguns, rope and a giant body bag peeking out.

"We get the doll...tonight "

(A/N: well there you have it folks, chapter fifteen! Se you in sixteen!)


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N: well i have finally returned people! Thank MistressOfFire for this chapter :-) i was having quite a hard time with how i wanted this chapter to go but luckily for me, she was sweet enough to help me out X-3 thanks Mistress!)

Chapter 16 Dollnapped!

Annie's parents were going to be out of town on a business trip for a few weeks, so it was just going to be her and Armin watching over the house in the meantime. Needless to say, Armin was _thrilled_ to have Annie all to himself without her parents around! He was so happy he was bouncing for joy on Annie's bed.

"We get the house all to ourselves! We get the house all to ourselves! We get the house all to ourselves!" Armin cheered bouncing on the bed. "Well damn you're hyper today" Annie laughed watching her doll from her make up table."well ofcource I am!" Armin replied. "I get to have my beautiful owner all to myself for three weeks" He smiled.

Annie was wearing pigtails today instead of her usual bun, with a black hoodie, grey tank top and dark blue skinny jeans while Armin wore a black fluffy fur coat, a black corset top that stopped above his belly button, black silk gloves, and skin tight black skinny jeans with black lace up boots that stopped at his knee. He kept the ribbon collar that Annie gave him yesterday around his neck.

Annie smiled at the cheerful doll. "You really love that collar don't you?" She asked. Armin beamed as he looked up at Annie."uh huh" he replied. "It's proof that my Annie loves and cares about me" he smiled ghosting his fingers over the collar fondly."I would never take it off for anything in the world.." He sighed to himself. "I love my Annie.." He repeated in a dreamy voice while looking at the collar.

Annie smiled a bit and kissed his soft pudgy nose making him blush."you're a real romantic dork you know that? " she asked. "But I'm _your_ romantic dork!" Armin replied cheerfully. Annie chuckled at this.

"Yes," she replied, "My romantic dork…" she smiled caressing his face.

The atmosphere shifted suddenly, as the two stared at each other lovingly for a moment longer until—

The doorbell chimed throughout the house, breaking the moment. Sighing, Annie went down stairs and opened the door to a face she wasn't expecting.

"Mikasa?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

Indeed it had been a while since she had last tried to destroy Armin, and needless to say they were not on the best of terms. Why Mikasa was here was beyond her, and she couldn't stop the suspicion from clenching her gut.

"I…I wanted to apologize," she said, "for…trying to hurt your...er…doll."

Annie couldn't tell physically if she was lying or not, but something felt off. "Okay then…why the sudden change of heart?"

"Well we haven't talked in a while, and I just…I want to make things right."

Annie's other eyebrow rose. "I…" she didn't know what to say. "But you claimed he tried to kill you—"

"I was exaggerating," she interrupted, "I…I guess I never trusted him…and…"

Now confused beyond belief, Annie let out an aggravated sigh. "And what now? You think we were just going to go back as if nothing was wrong?"

"N-not immediately, no," replied the Asian woman, "I don't expect your forgiveness or anything,but I thought it'd be best to start going in that direction—"

Refusing to hear any more, Annie simply slammed the door shut. "Ridiculous," she muttered under her breath, "What kind of bullshit was that? 'I was exaggerating' my ass—something isn't adding up."

When she made it back to her room, she immediately realized she was right. Signs of foul play could be seen in the room. The window was wide open, and the stool near her vanity table was knocked over. Armin's favorite fancy hair brush and other accessories such as his ribbons and shattered cologne bottle could be seen scattered about on the floor as well. His pants and black fluffy coat laid torn and ruffled up on the ground.

"…Armin? She asked, cautiously looking around the room. Her heart slowly began thudding in her ears when she received no response. "Where are you…?" Panic Rose in her chest as she looked for her doll. " _Armin!?"_ She called out again. She looked everywhere, she looked under her bed, and searched through the giant walk in closet that housed all of his plushies, both of their outfits and the rest of his possessions.

After a thorough search, all she was able to come up with was a torn ribbon collar. The very same collar that he was gushing over earlier.

"That BITCH!" Annie roared, her fists tightening around the collar.

~+~flashback

 _Armin smiled totally lovestruck and in content as he watched Annie leave the room. While she went downstairs to go see who it was, he walked over to Annie's vanity table where he started brushing his hair. Smiling at his pretty reflection, he opened his mouth and quietly started signing to it while brushing his hair._

 _"Playground school Bell riiinnngs..agaiiiin~"_

 _Grayyyy clouds come tooo playyyy..agaiiiin~"_

 _Armin sang to his reflection. His voice was so pretty he almost sounded like Evanescence...almost._

 _His singing stopped however, once he caught sight of a sillohette from Annie's window in the mirror. "What the fuck..?" Armin wondered turning around. His eyes widened in alarm when he seen Bertholt and Erica storm through the window. Armin yelped as he was tackled off of the stool and onto the ground by Bertholt."ANNIE!" Armin screamed thrashing about as Bertholt held him down._

 _"ANN-" Armin's screams were silenced by Bertholt stuffing a nearby sock in Armin's mouth, causing the doll to bite his yelped in pain but did his best to restrain Armin. The Marionette squirmed under Bertholt shouting and screaming all sorts of muffled curses through the gag. He then socked Bertholt in the Jaw attempting to get up, but was overcome by the taller man once more._

 _His ribbon choker tore off his neck amidst the scuffle._

 _ **"No!"**_ _Armin screamed in his head as the collar fell to the ground, ripped and slightly tattered._

 _"Erica grab his head!" Bert yelped scuffling with Armin on the floor. Erica quickly grabbed Armin by the hair and forcefully popped it off of his body with a loud "PLOP!" Sound. If looks could kill, Erica would have been vaporized straight to the bowels of Hell by Armin. His glittery blue eyes slowly sparkled to a horrifying blood red as she quickly stuffed his head in a large sack._

 _They then proceeded to partly undress and dismember the rest of Armin, throwing him all in the bag along with his head. The only thing that stayed on him was his corset,gloves, and black lace underwear since they didn't get in the way. His fur coat, torn skinny jeans and leather lace up boots laid discarded on the legs went first, then his arms. Last was the major core part of his body which all consisted of his neck, torso, lower abdomen,and bottom. The two began to quickly tie the bag up tightly before throwing it out of the window._

 _Armin yelped within the bag as it landed outside on the ground with a loud "THUD!". He screamed some as he felt the bag being hoisted up by someone, taking him away from the house. Body parts rattled, scratched, and kicked within the sack in attempt to free himself but it was all in vain._

 _"Annie!" Armin muffled crying within the bag._ _ **"ANNIIIEEEEE!"**_

~+~Now

"That was just as hard as I thought it would be," Bertoldt huffed, struggling to keep the kicking sack still. "Who knew he can still move after all that?"

"He's a fucking demon," Erica muttered in agreement.

"It doesn't matter now," Mikasa, whom had caught up to the three of them. "But we should hurry up—Annie's bound to have realized that he's gone by now."

The sack kicked again with a vengeance, making Bertoldt grunt.

"Aww, don't be scared sweetums," Erica mocked, poking the bag. "You'll only stay this way frorever!"

 _Now you can stay this way forever!_

A muffled wail escaped the sack as it continued to kick even three teens ventured further, deep into the woods. Much further past the area where Annie found Armin all those years ago. They stopped once they believed that they were far enough.

"Here's good," Mikasa decided, "Bring out a leg or something."

Bertoldt then dropped the bag on the floor, earning another muffled wail.

"I get to choose first!" Erica laughed, digging into the bag. "O-ow! He—keeps—kicking—!"

She finally succeeded in pulling out a struggling leg, holding it at arm's length to keep it from kicking her in the face.

"Alright," Mikasa said, pulling out a shovel. "I'll dig, you keep a hold on that leg, and Bertoldt keep an eye on the bag—don't let a single piece escape."

The other two nodded and did their respective jobs—and twenty minutes later the leg was buried under a few feet of dirt.

"One down," Bertoldt muttered, "A few more to go."

~with Annie~

Annie was borderline hysterical in her search for Armin. She searched the front yard, the garage,the bushes, and everywhere in the backyard but The young man was nowhere to be found. _"ARMIN!"_ Annie screamed as salt water escaped her icy orbs. " _ARMIN PLEASE ANSWER ME!"_ she sobbed crying. There was no sound of the doll's sweet voice to be heard from anywhere. Only the soft pitter patter of oncoming rain answering her.

 _'Dear God please this can't be happening .."_ Annie thought to herself on her knees shaking now in the rain. _'Please don't take someone I love away from me again..!"_ She silently prayed clutching onto Armin's collar.

~with Mikasa's crew & Armin~

"Finally...the last piece.." An exhausted Erica replied taking out Armin's head. She left it dangling by his hair, keeping him at arms length so he wouldn't bite her or anything. Armin gave them all a look that clearly screamed _"go to Hell!"._ " I WANT TO GO HOME! " Armin demanded with his head thrashing about. "I WANT MY ANNIE! TAKE ME BACK TO MY ANNIE~!" He begged wailing.

Erica almost couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy now that she noticed actual tears coming out of his eyes amidst his rage... _almost.._

"Look Sweetums" Erica sighed. "We're doing this for both you and Annie's own good..nothing personal" she replied holding the blonde's head with both hands now. Her, Mikasa and Bertholt had already dug up small miniature graves throughout the area, burying Armin's parts in there. "FUCK YOU PINK BITCH!" Armin scowled leaking tears some more."FUCK YOU _ALL!_ NO ONE TAKES MY ANNIE AWAY FROM ME!"

Mikasa snatched Armin from Erica's hands and threw him in a small trash bag, causing all sorts of muffled curses and obscenities to pour from the doll's towards a nearby tree she brutally smashed the doll's head against it's trunk repeatedly, earning muffled cries to escape from within the bag. "This is your home now you little bastard" Mikasa growled. "Now _rot_ for all we care" she said dropping Armin in the three foot hole she dug in the ground.

Armin screamed from in the bag when the sounds of a shovel could be heard scooping up and throwing dirt over him."ANNIE! ANNIEEEE!"Armin screamed, wailed and cried hollering for his owner as he was left to decay under the cold ground. Once the two girls and one boy were finally finished with the deed, they grabbed their shovels and left, leaving poor Armin in the woods once again. Only this time he was scattered about in pieces.

 _"Please..help me Annie.."_ Armin sobbed quietly to himself.

(And that was Chapter 16 people! Don't for get to review!)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Hide And Seek

"I can't believe we actually did it.." Erica said in disbelief taking a breather on Mikasa's living toom couch."Me neither" Bertholt added sitting next to Mikasa while the dark haired girl tended to his scratches. "Who would have thought that we would actually get rid of him?" He said. "Well what's done is done, and Annie is safe now" Mikasa said patching up the last of Bert's bruises."her safety is all that matters "

A few minutes later vicious bamming could be heard at the front door. "What the hell?" Bert groaned. Upon opening the door, Mikasa was greeted with a brutal punch to the face, knocking her backwards. "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!?" Annie roared storming into the house. Erica and Bertholt jumped up in alarm at this. The blonde woman seized her ex best friend by the collar of her shirt and lifted her off the ground like a ragdoll.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DOLL!?" Annie hollered with angry tears running down her face. She then turned her attention to the other two occupants of the room. "Bertholt..?" You were in on this with her too?"Annie asked with her voice dropping to a low whisper. A look of hurt and betrayal bled it's way onto her face making Bertholt look couldn't face her knowing that he was apart of this too.

Her icey eyes then shifted to Erica, making the brunette squirm uncomfortably under her gaze."y-you too Erica?" Annie asked feeling even more betrayed than ever. Erica looked down to her lap in shame now, averting her eyes."it had to be done Annie!" Mikasa snapped in Annie's grasp."don't you see that that doll is nothing but trouble!?" Mikasa yelled."how _long_ will it be before you finally realize that he's just full of shit!?"

" for all these years that doll has done _nothing_ but manipulate you!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Annie snapped back bursting into tears now."ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE WRONG ABOUT ARMIN! HE IS A GOOD PERSON! I _KNOW_ HE IS!" she cried."HE CARES ABOUT ME! HE LOVES ME! EVER SINCE I FOUND HIM AND RAISED HIM HE'S BEEN NOTHING BUT NICE TO ME AND TREATED ME HOW I LOVED TO BE TREATED! AND YOU KNOW WHAT!? _I LOVE HIM!_ " She revealed shocking everyone in the house."So _why_?" Annie sobbed lowering her voice."why couldn't you all just let us be?"

The room was silent save for Annie's cries. No one was quite sure what to say or how to respond."please Mikasa.. _please_.. just tell me where he is and i swear i will forgive everything you've done to Armin up until now" Annie pleaded desperately looking into her former friend's eyes.

It literally _killed_ Mikasa seeing Annie so messed up and broken like this. She _hated_ how it all came down to this! Their entire relationship _shattered_ and in pieces because of that damn doll! Even though he's in pieces now and underground he _still_ has control over Annie's mind, body, and soul.

The Raven haired girl could see now that taking him away from her did no good. The damage had already been done to Annie. He may not have harmed,killed,or hurt her in anyway intentionally, but he had done the worst to her already. he'd brainwashed her and manipulated her to the point of no remained defiant though, keeping her mouth shut and her starry black eyes away from Annie. "I'm so sorry Annie...but this is the only way I'll know that you'll be safe" she finally replied.

Annie's heart dropped when she heard this. her hand softly trembled as she released Mikasa's shirt collar. She then looked over to Bertholt and Erica silently begging them for an answer to Armin's whereabouts. Neither of them fessed up. "We're just doing this because we love you sweetums.." Erica mumbled quietly."we just don't want to see you get hurt" You could see some signs of guilt on her pretty tan face but it clearly wasn't enough to reveal where Armin was.

Annie's eyes were now locked on Bertholt's. "Bert..?" Annie begged. Bertholt remained silent with a grim look on his face."I've already had one friend go six feet under now Annie, please don't beg me to watch the same thing happen to you" he said at last. Annie just looked at them all feeling hurt and helpless as ever. Her face was as pale as porcelean and her eyes brimmed over with more tears.

"To Hell with you.." The blonde whispered trembling under her breath backing out of the door now."to Hell with you all.." And with that she left her three former friend's alone and walked out into the cold rainy air,making them feel horrible as ever.

Annie got on her bicycle and slipped on her helmet, searching for Armin once more. Wind and rain whipped at her face as she searched everywhere through the town screaming Armin's name. "Armin!" Annie hollered throughout the town. Rain poured down harder as she searched every area he could think of. Seeing no sign of the doll in town she eventually gave up and went back home.

Annie curled up on her bed clutching and burying her face in Armin's short fluffy black coat as if it were the doll himself. _"Where could he be?!"_ She thought crying Into the furry garment. It smelled sweet just like him. He couldn't have just vanished into thin air! Dolls don't just disappear like that! Bur then again Armin wasn't a normal doll. She looked every place she could think of but she still came up with neither hide nor hair of Armin.

 _"He could be laying somewhere cold, deactivated and alone somewhere for all i-"_ Then it suddenly hit her. The very first and last time she ever found Armin like that he was in the forest! Getting a hunch she shot up out of bed and looked out her window. Multiple footprints and drag marks that Annie hadn't noticed before could be seen heading into the woods behind her backyard. "Oh my God!.." Annie shrieked running downstairs.

Grabbing her bike and putting her helmet back on, she attached her old wagon to her bike via rope and made a dash towards the woods following the trail. Mud and dirt splashed the bottom of her jeans but she didn't care. She wasn't leaving this forest until she had Armin back alive and unharmed! First she inspected the creak but there was no sign of a body there. She then looked around some more near that area only to find that old shallow grave where Armin "lived" in prior to being found at.

Erosion naturally took place there over the years but it was still undisturbed for the most part. If you looked _really_ closely, you could still seem _some_ traces and outlines of a body once being there. Annie teared up at the memory of how happy Armin was when she took him home that day.

 _"Don't worrry Armin, I'll bring you home again soon!"_ She rode through the muddy ground in search of her doll until she ran over something, knocking her off of her bike. "Ugh, what the hell?" Looking Down, she seen a muddy gloved hand sticking out of the ground. It was slowly moving and twitching, attempting to worm it's way out of the ground. It was barely functioning, but still faintly moving.

"ARMIN!" Annie screamed happily ripping her doll's arm out of the ground. She frowned in despair however when she seen that this was the only part."w- where's the rest of you?" She wondered out loud. The disembodied limb pointed near a tree trunk where she could see fingers creeping out of the ground like worms.

Putting the left arm in her wagon, she went over to where the visible fingers could be seen.

Annie choked back a sob as she grabbed Armin's hand and tugged it out of the ground. "Oh Armin.." Annie trembled bringing his glove covered hand to her face. "What all did those three do to you?" She asked quietly. She then put his right arm in the wagon next to his left one, Searching for more parts.

It wasn't long before she found his legs buried under a bush somewhere and threw them in the wagon too. Had this only been a funny harmless game of hide and seek this would have actually been fun! This vaguely reminded her of an Easter egg hunt."now all I need to do is find the main part and your head"

Going even deeper into the forest, she looked around for any signs of more dug up earth. She soon found what she was looking for when she seen a patch of uneven Ground in front of her. Digging her way through it, she found Armin's main part which consisted of his neck, chest,torso, stomach, hips and bottom. He was muddy and he was still wearing his corset and underwear, but could see that they were torn in some places .

The very moment she put the main piece in there with the four limbs, they weakly connected, forming his body. She smiled a bit in relief when she seen this. All that was left now was his head. Armin's half naked body curled itself up into a ball and shivered in the freezing cold air. "Armin!" Annie yelled once again. "Armin can you hear me!?" She called out.

~with Armin~

Armin whimpered to himself, cold scared and alone in the little hole he was in. He felt himself growing sleepy which was most likely because of his wind up key slowing down. Wherever it was at with his body...

 _"ARMIN! ARMIN CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"_ He heard a voice call out. "Annie..?" Armin wondered to himself in his drowsy state. _"Armin please answer me!"_ The voice called out again. It IS Annie! "A-Annie!" Armin croaked. "Fuck!" He cursed to himself. His voice was messed up, making him sound like a creepy busted up Vocaloid.

 _"I have to find a way to get her attention somehow!"_ He thought to himself. _"but how?!"_ Getting an idea, he mustered up the little energy he had left and started to sing. Hopefully his voice was still recognizable enough to be noticed by Annie.

~with Annie~

Annie continued shouting Armin's name until she stopped hearing a muffled voice from somewhere.

 _"Someone's always watching me._

 _Someone's always there._

 _When i'm sleeping he just waits_

 _and, he stares"_

Annie stayed perfectly still as she listened to the voice."Armin..?"

 _"Someone's always standing in_

 _the darkest corner of my Room._

 _He's tall and wears a suit of black_

 _Dressed like a perfect groom"_

the voice sang some more. It sounded really strange, almost as if it was rattled and broken, but it still continued to sing. It _had_ to be Armin! "Armin keep singing!" Annie ordered following the sound of his voice. Armin heard this and started to sing a bit louder.

 _"Where are you going?_

 _Why won't you stay?_

 _They might be scared of you,_

 _But i just want to Play"_

Annie could tell that she was definitely close to Armin now. She looked around for the source of the singing.

 _"He has no Face._

 _He hides with the trees"_

The doll sang some more.

He sounded like he was directly below her now. Annie got on her hands and knees and pressed her ear up against the ground, listening for Armin.

 _"He Loves little children_

 _When they Beg and Scream"_

 _"Please..."_

"Found you!" Annie said digging through the muddy ground with her bare hands. It wasn't long before she clawed her way to a black trash bag with Armin's head inside. Quickly tearing through the bag, she freed Armin's head.

 _"ARMIN!"_ Annie screamed clutching the doll's head close to her bosom. _"THANK GOD!"_ she sobbed cradling the head close to her."Thank God you're okay! Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She sobbed kissing his head repeatedly. "Annie.." Armin rattled quietly in her embrace. "You..f-found ..mee" he smiled shivering. He was so _cold_. "You really...found me.. agaiinnn" he croaked straining his voice box some more.

Annie cried harder at the sound of Armin's voice. His cute feminine voice was severely damaged. "Shhh rest your voice you dork" she said connecting his head with the rest of his shivering body. Taking off her coat, she wrapped it around Armin's shoulders in an attempt to warm him up."Annie? W-what.. are you..do~ing?" The doll asked confused. "You're going to g-get siicck" Armin said worried.

"I don't care, I'll live" Annie replied."you may be a doll, but you still feel like any other human " she said."I can't stand seeing you cold like that " Armin was genuinely touched by this and nearly shed a tear from Annie's kindness."thank..youuu.." Armin rasped out flipping the hood on over face. He than looked around at their surroundings, feeling a chill creep up his spine.

Something about this specific part of the forest he was in...it frightened him and he couldn't figure out why. The more he looked around, the more scared he got. If you looked dead ahead where Armin was facing from where he sat in the wagon, you could see the old worn remains of a cobblestone path leading _somewhere._ It was hard to tell where since it was raining hard and tall trees and bushes covered the rest of the path. But it felt like he seen this area before and it scared him. "I don't like it here.." Armin trembled from both the cold and fear. "I w-want to goo h-home!"

"Okay" Annie said nodding "let's go home"

(A/N: YES! ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETED! XD and ohhh! I wonder what had the crazy cutie so spooked!? We'll just have to stay tuned and see! See you all later in 18!)


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N: Beware of mushy fluff and slight angst!)

Chapter 18 Milk and naptimes

The very moment the blonde duo came back home they took a nice hot bath together to warm themselves up, got dressed in there PJs and went downstairs to curl up and sit by the fire place underneath Armin's blanket. It was pink, fluffy and had yellow kittens decorating it. "Are you okay? Annie asked Armin. Truth be told Armin was still very much shaken up from what happened to him earlier but he tried his best not to show it.

"I-im fine.." Armin trembled sniffling. He looked back to normal but his voice was still messed up,making Annie cringe a bit. Getting an idea, she went into the kitchen to rustle up something that might help him. A few minutes later, she came back from the kitchen smiling softly while holding something behind her back. "Annie?" Armin croaked raising an eyebrow.

"Remember this?" She asked pulling out something from behind her back. Armin's eyes widened a bit in surprise once he seen what it was."is t-that m-m-my..old..bab-by bottlleee?" He smiled. Yes, it was indeed a baby bottle. It was an adorable clear light pink baby bottle with black polkadots decorating it with a black rubbery top to it. Back when Armin was still in his baby stage, Annie would always fetch him a warm bottle of milk whenever he had a nightmare or something and feed him in an attempt to calm him down much to Armin's enjoyment.

"Yes it is!" Annie nodded."I was hoping it might help your throat " she added. Walking towards him, she sat down and pulled him into her lap. "A-Annie I'm n-nnnot a..babyyyy anymore" Armin rasped out blushing. "Well for the moment, pretend that you're _my_ little baby" Annie grunted. "Now be a good little baby and drink your milk so you can feel better!" She ordered cradling Armin.

Armin blushed as he felt Annie shoved the nipple of the bottle in his mouth, but soon started to eat. The milk was very warm and sweet much to his pleasure, and he had to admit his throat was starting to feel alot better. He snuggled closer to Annie's body, basking in her warmth. He looked up at her cutely while she continued to nurse him. _"Huh..it actually feels kind of nice being treated like a baby again"_ he thought closing his eyes in content.

"You freaking dork.." Annie growled blushing. Armin raised a questioning eyebrow at Annie in response as he suckled his bottle."Why must you be so damn _cute?_ " She hissed blushing even further. Armin simply smiled and giggled a bit at this. "Hey.. You want to see something else?" Annie asked. Armin gently nodded while eating. His eyes widened when he seen Annie pull out his collar "MY COLLAR! You fixed it!" Armin squealed. His voice was healed and back to normal.

Armin smiled in glee as he put his mended collar back on."I guess that milk really did help after all!" Annie said. Whether if it was due to the bottle or Armin's doll healing ability he was completely fixed ! He then thought back to being found again."Annie..I really thought that you weren't going to ever find me" Armin whimpered looking up at his owner/lover. "I was so afraid!" He said "I didn't think that I would ever see you again! I truly thought I was going to be abandoned all over again in that forest!"

Annie put the bottle of milk down and seized Armin, bringing him into a protective loving embrace. "Never you fucking dork!" Annie cried with arms wrapped tight around the coconut haired doll."I could _never_ live with myself knowing that you were left in some God forsaken forest again! No Armin..you're just too precious to me!" Annie cried stroking his hair."Fuck Armin...you're just way too _precious_ for me to lose like that.."

Armin froze a bit at that sentence. _"where else have I heard that from I wonder?"_

 _You're my most precious doll of them all.._

"Armin?" Annie asked snapping Armin out of his thoughts. "Oh! Er, sorry Annie, I was just thinking about something was all" he replied smiling sheepishly. "What were you asking me?" He asked sucking from his baby bottle some more."do you..feel better enough to sing again? " she asked. "It's just that your voice was messed up the last time you did it so I was curious to see how it sounds now"

"You really want me to sing for you again?" He asked still sitting in her lap. "Yeah" Annie replied nodding. "If you feel okay enough to do it that is" she added. Armin then took the baby bottle out of his mouth and smiled. One little song couldn't hurt right?

 _"Hey, can you hear me? I called out your name_

 _Where are you from? What is it that's brought you here?_

 _Why wont you answer me? I swear to play nice_

 _Isn't this fun? This game of hide-and-seek"_ he sang.

 _"I only wanted to hear your voice_

 _Skin that's warm_

 _Eyes that cry_

 _I only wanted to see your smile_

 _Feel your touch_

 _It's been a while~!"_

Annie smiled and listened in content as the doll sang sweetly in her lap. Licking his lips he sang some more.

 _"Long, long ago, I was a girl just like you_

 _Father loved me, kept me safe and beautiful_

 _Oh how I'd love to dance around just once more_

 _But these cold legs don't move anymore"_ He finished.

"Nice pipes" Annie smiled."you sound really beautiful when you sing!" She exclaimed. Armin had to blush and crack a smile at this compliment."oh now you're just buttering me up" He replied. "No I'm serious!" Annie said as she still held Armin."you're really good" She reiterated making him grin some more."thank you Annie" Armin yawned. He must have been more tired than he realized.

"You want to go to bed? You look pretty worn out" Annie asked. "Sure" Armin yawned again" but ..can we stay by the fire and pretend that I'm a baby for a little bit longer? I kind of actually missed you feeding me like this" Annie chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Have it your way you dork" she replied. Armin sighed and closed his eyes in content as Annie continued to give him his bottle. He must have been hungrier than what he thought he was as well because within minutes that entire bottle of milk was chugged down.

Annie put it down once she noticed that he fell asleep."goodnight dork" the platinum blonde smirked. Wrapping him up in his blanket, she laid his head on her lap as she continued to relax in front of the fireplace.

~deep within Armin's subconscious ~

Armin slowly woke up to blinding sunlight. "What in the world?" The marionette muttered. Sitting up and looking around he noticed he was back in the forest again, but instead of it being the middle of autumn, it was during spring. Instead of colorful hues of red, orange, and yellow decorating the trees and dead leaves scattering the ground, there were flowers _everywhere._

"W-what am I doing back here!?" He asked."and why on Earth is it daytime? " Looking down, he noticed that he was out of his pajamas and back in the same black corset outfit that he was wearing prior to his kidnapping. He then looked over to his right and blushed. Annie was laying next to him in doll form sleeping. She was clad in super elegant fancy white lingerie decorated with many bows and lace with a matching white wedding veil over her head. Like Armin, the doll wore a collar like him too except the pendant was white and had the words _"For Armin"_ engraved there in cursive black letters.

"Holy _shit_.." Armin muttered taking in Annie Doll's appearance. Her golden wind up key glinted in the sunlight and her hair was down. Silently reaching a hand out to the female marionette, he carressed her face making her flinch. Annie Doll opened one sparkly eye and smirked looking at Armin. Grabbing Armin's hand, she pulled him down to the down with her and got on top of him. Taking him by surprise.

"Hello dork" Annie Doll smiled kissing Armin."h-hey.." Armin blushed holding her. "Pretty outfit" He said. Looking down, he happened to see that the fancy white panties of her outfit were open crotched, revealing that she, like him, was also an anatomically correct doll. Annie Doll chuckled and leaned over kissing his cheek."I like your face" Annie Doll replied. She then giggled and nibbled the boy doll's button nose."I gotcha nose" she joked.

Armin chuckled and nibbled her face back while sliding a hand between her thighs. " I got your flower" he flirted back. Annie Doll smiled and moved his hand away from her area."if you really want me.. " she muttered against his soft lips"then you'll have to come catch me!" She exclaimed. She then tapped him on the butt and ran away from him."Tag you're it!"

"Heyyy!" Armin giggled dashing after her. Annie Doll's laughter could be heard as she ran throughout the forest. Before long he could see that he was getting closer to her. Once he caught up to her, be could see that she was standing near an old worn cobblestone path waiting for him. The exact same one he was having that deja vu feeling about earlier. A small chill crept down Armin's doll spine but he ignored it, not wanting Annie Doll to notice.

"Are you okay?" Annie Doll asked."you look even more paler than usual" Armin quickly nodded and pecked her face not wanting her to worry."N-no..I'm okay..' The puppet lied." Want to play elsewhere? " he asked.

He really didn't want to be anywhere near this area."sure" Annie Doll smiled."tag! You're it!" She said tapping Armin on the nose and scurrying off once more. Armin gulped as Annie ran straight down the damaged path."well? What are you waiting for? Come catch me Armin!" Annie called back to him.

"Fuck my life" Armin muttered chasing Annie again."Annie! Annie wait up!" He called after her. He was really thankful that dolls didn't have to breathe cause if he were human he probably would have passed out due to running so much."come on let's play the somewhere else!" He called out to her. He froze once he finally found her.

Annie Doll was daintily sitting on the porch of a large light gray Gothic styled mansion waiting for him to catch her. He silently trembled as he stared up at the massive hulking figure of the house. It had to have been at least four to three stories tall.

"Okay, how about in here?" Annie Doll suggested still holding her wedding bouquet and smiling softly at him. Every nerve embedded in Armin's Doll skin screamed as he looked at the mansion. Despite it's luxurious splendor and the beautiful endless pink and blue Rose gardens surrounding it, there was _definitely_ something ominous about this house. "Annie, I don't like this..please let's go somewhere else" he quietly pleaded.

Annie Doll pouted in a brattish manner at this."oh don't be a scaredy doll! " she replied. "Catch me if you can!" She laughed running inside the mansion. "Annie no!" Armin screamed. But it was too late, she had already disappeared into the darkness indoors."God _dammit!_ " The pretty marionette cursed.

He slowly and silently made his way up the mansion's doorstep. He frightfully stared into the open door as if it were a giant' lion's mouth waiting to eat him if he dared stepped any further. Armin then looked back over his shoulder at the cobblestoned path.

He could still make a run for it away from this place if he wanted to. No one was necessarily forcing him to go in but on the other hand...

 _"I really don't want to leave Annie here.."_ He thought. Seeing that he had no other choice, he made up his mind and went forward, quaking violently in his corset and boots.

(A/N: awwww see how adorable was that sappy fluff at the beginning? =^.^= nothing like a warm fireplace and a hot bottle of milk to calm the baby coconut down! But what's this? Another dream sequence? A fragment of a lost memory perhaps? Time will only tell in the next chapter of "HPM" staty tuned!)


	19. Chapter 19

(A/N: So! We're all familiar with the classic tale "A Christmas Carol" right?well remember how in the story the three ghosts show and replay different memories of Scrooge's life in front of him? Well that's kind of what we're getting here, so bear with me on this chapter. What exactly will be in store for the pretty marionette in that mansion? We'll just have to see)

Chapter 19 D-O-L-L H-O-U-S-E

Armin carefully crept into the large foreboding mansion in pursuit of Annie Doll. This, he presumed, was the living room. It was quite large and heavily Victorian styled. Much like something out of "Black Butler". The elaborate furniture that decorated the room was a lovely white color while the walls and carpet were a vibrant bloody red rose color.

A great white marble staircase could be seen spiraling upwards into what could only be the second floor. an old ebony grandfather clock and an old fancy looking rotary phone could be seen as well. Blurry portraits in fancy detailed frames and vases of pretty flowers, mostly red, blue, and pink roses could also be spotted throughout the room. The house was very dark save for the few oil lamps and candles that illuminated it.

If Armin wasn't so wary of this place he would have thought it was beautiful place to live in. He hesitantly looked around as he searched for Annie Doll but found neither hide or ball joint of the girl. "Annie?" Armin whispered in a small shaky voice."where are you?" He asked. Thick suffocating silence hung in the air as he looked around expecting an answer from the doll.

Armin didn't like this. He didn't like it at _all!_

A terrified shriek escaped Armin's mouth as he felt something brush up against his healed boot. jumping back and looking down he realized what it was. That same little white rabbit from his previous dream. The fluffy animal stood on it's hind legs and pawed at Armin's ankles waiting to be picked up."Oh!y-you again?" Armin asked picking the rabbit up. He examined the name tag the bunny wore on his ribbon collar and read it out loud.

"Snowball huh? That's a cute name for a bunny like you!" The doll exclaimed. Snowball's ears perked up at the compliment. He nuzzled his face in Armin's neck as he took in his scent."hey! That tickles!" Armin giggled softly. He then held Snowball at arms length getting another good look at him."you know Snowball? somehow i feel like we've met before"

Snowball just twitched his nose in response and raised a questioning ear as if to say" really?" Seeing that the rabbit wasn't a threat, he petted him some more. "And your fur is so pretty too!" He complimented. Snowball twitched his Whiskers and licked Armin's nose kissing him. The boy felt a bit more at ease now with this bunny here. "hey..you seem to be a smart rabbit and you seem to understand what I'm saying as well, so do you think you can help me?" He asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

Snowball perked up and slowly nodded his head in response to the doll's question. "Oh great!" Armin replied. "You wouldn't have happened to have seen another giant doll like me wandering around have you? She's about this big and she was dressed as a really sexy bride" he explained.

Snowball twitched his ears for a moment before scrambling out of Armin's grasp and scurrying up the staircase."hey wait!" Armin called out following the rabbit. Snowball patiently waited for Armin to join him at the top of the stairs before dashing off again towards the left wing of the hallway.

Armin followed in hot pursuit. He felt like Alice in Wonderland chasing after this damn rabbit! Seeing Snowball finally slow down to a halt in front of a guest room, he stopped in his tracks and looked at the rabbit. "Is Annie in here?" He asked. Snowball just sat perfectly still on the ground remaining quiet looking at Armin. He then silently stretched out a long fuzzy ear and pointed it toward the door in an eerie manner.

Armin shivered a bit at this. The way Snowball was pointing at things with his ears greatly reminded him of how The Ghost Of Christmas Yet to Come would point his bony, corpse like fingers at things whenever he wanted to show something to Ebeneezer Scrooge on "A Christmas Carol" and that alone started to make him a bit more scared again.

"Snowball?" Armin repeated a bit more warily."is Annie really in this room?" He asked again. Snowball remained as still as a corpse as he continued to point at the door. Obviously there was something that really needed to be seen behind this door otherwise Snowball wouldn't have brought him up here.

"Okay..fine.. I'll look inside" Armin said in an exasperated tone. Peeking his head in the doorway and opening up the door, he froze at what he saw. It was a young little version of himself in a cute sailor suit sitting on the floor and playing with his toys. He looked no more than five or six years old at least " What the hell?" Armin muttered looking down at Snowball with a confused face.

"w-what is this?" He asked gesturing to his younger counterpart in the room. It wasn't just the fact that this version of him was younger, there was something else about his appearance that was throwing him off too but he couldn't for the life of him quite put his finger on why. Little Armin looked up from the blocks he was playing with and looked over to Snowball smiling, paying his older counterpart no mind whatsoever, as if he wasn't even there.

 _"Snowball there you are!"_ Little Armin squeaked. _"I was looking everywhere for you!"_ Snowball then hopped into the room and leapt into Little Armin's lap, leaving Armin near the doorway. _"you're such a sweetie Snowball! I love you so much!"_ Little Armin declared. Armin however, was totally thrown for a loop as he watch this scene unfold before him.

It just didn't make any sense! Since when did dolls ever physically start out as actual children!? Now, could a doll like Armin _mentally_ age over time? Absolutely, but physically speaking? It just wasn't possible. obviously when Armin was created, his design was meant to be that of a teenager, so how on Earth is this even possible!?

A moment later the sound of light footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway towards Armin. Looking up, he seen it was the same cute redheaded maid from his previous dream except she was a lot more younger this time. Her hourglass figure wasn't as pronounced, her hair was shorter, and her bust was noticeably smaller. judging from her appearance she looked no more than fourteen at the least here.

Armin was definitely starting to have deja vu again about this maid. Furrowing his eyebrows together he tried to see if he ever been around such a pretty maid. As he stared at her bloody red hair some more, it slowly started to dawn on him."Rose.." the doll muttered to himself. That was her name he believed. He didn't know how he knew exactly, he just did. Carrying her tin tray of milk and cookies, Rose walked through Armin like a ghost to visit his little self.

 _"Armin are you doing alright up here sweetie?"_ She asked in a faint British accent. _"yes Miss Rose"_ Little Armin replied smiling at her. _"Would you like some milk and cookies dear?"_ She asked holding up her tray of freshly baked sweets. Little Armin nodded eagerly and patted a spot next to him on the carpet. _"Won't you please have some with me?"_ He asked politely looking up at her.

Armin couldn't help but silently smile a bit as he listened to how sweet and polite his younger self sounded. _" oh dear bless your heart, You truly are an angel! But you know I have to clean though"_ Rose replied. _"I can help you Rose! Please?!"_ He over heard his younger self beg. She must have ended up giving in to his begging because the next thing Armin knew she was sitting down next to the tiny blonde and joining him for a little cookie picnic.

Snowball then sat up and hopped back over to the real Armin who was still very much confused. He looked up at the doll and back to the little boy and young girl in the room as if to ask "remember this?".

"I...I had a maid?" Armin asked in disbelief looking down at Snowball. Snowball nodded his furry little head. The doll then looked back over to his younger counterpart who was still giggling and eating cookies with Rose. "And you.. you were my pet..?" He asked looking into Snowball's big red eyes.

Snowball once again nodded in response to his question. Yes, Snowball and Rose were definitely starting to ring a bell to him now. "But I _still_ don't understand..when did I ever have a child's body?" He asked. he had no memory whatsoever of being an actual kid. Unless he was somehow given an upgraded body to look older like Major Kusangani on that cyber punk anime "Ghost In The Shell"... Snowball then pointed his ear in the room once more and gave Armin a look that said "look again..."

Armin looked once more at his little counterpart. He walked a bit more into the bedroom to get a closer look. After a good while of staring at the little boy, he slowly realized what else was different about his appearance. his tattooed on doll make-up wasn't there on his face for starters. The permanent subtle black eyeliner that usually adorned Armin's feminine round eyes was gone.

Even though this younger version of him still had naturally pretty lashes, they were in absolutely no way as thick, black, and heavy looking as they were now. The airbrushed pretty pink doll blush that permanently fused with his milky cheeks wasn't present either. His pretty face was plain and completely bare.

Armin then started to take note of Little Armin's blue eyes. Now that he could see the little one better, he also noticed that he didn't have that artificial glimmer that seemed to be implanted there either. They looked well.. _normal._ he froze in alarm however, when he stared at the younger boy's wrists peeking out of his sleeves.

There were no ball joints there...just normal smooth human wrists.

"That's impossible!" Armin whispered stepping back away from the doorway in shock. "How can I be a human when I'm clearly a doll!?" He demanded looking down at the rabbit. Snowball then dropped his ears and whiskers drooping them downwards, giving him a bit of a sad look. Armin got even more wary when he noticed Snowball's change in demeanor.

"What's wrong?" Armin asked as he watched Snowball look at him with eyes full of..pity was it? "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. After a moment, the small beast finally hopped away from his perch causing Armin to follow him once more. This time, he led him to another bedroom In the house. Looking inside this one,he could see that an older human version of himself was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He looked like his current age now.

Armin didn't know why, but he couldn't help but feel like something terrible was going to happen as he watched his human self sleep. Human Armin slowly started to come to, sitting up and yawning in bed. Had this been a Disney film, there probably would have been a dozen birdies and squirrels coming through his window kissing him and telling him goodmorning.

Eyeing Snowball near the doorway, he got up with his pretty white long sleeved night gown swishing around his naked ankles and walked over smiling to the little bunny. "Goodmorning Snowball!" Human Armin greeted picking the rabbit up. He payed his doll counterpart no mind as he snuggled and kissed his pet.

Once he was done kissing Snowball, he walked past the confused doll barefoot down the stairs. "Let's go see what mother is doing!" Armin heard his human self say. _"What the fuck?"_ Armin thought silently following his human version. _"mother? What mother?"_ This he had to see.

His black platform boots click clacked throughout the halls as he followed his human self down the spiral staircase. His train of thought stopped however when he seen two women pop out of the kitchen surprising human Armin.

"Happy Birthday Armin!" The two women cheered holding up a teddybear and a birthday cake. _"B-Birthday?"_ Armin wondered looking at the two women. He instantly recognized Rose being one of them, but his wind up key almost stopped when he seen the other one. It was the same woman from his previous dream claiming to be his creator. But that wasn't what was bothering him, oh dear no, this woman...

 _"Why does this woman have my face!?"_ He wondered trembling. It was true, without the party mask on, he could see that gender and height aside, the woman was nearly identical to the doll in every way. _"Oh thank you Mother! Thank you Rose!"_ Human Armin smiled hugging and kissing the two women on the cheek.

 _"Mother?..."_ Armin thought to himself in disbelief. " _I really had a mother?"_ He continued to stare at the pretty woman In awe. " _Guess what sweetie?"_ He heard his mom say. _"Mommy has a present for you!"_ She or not,there was no denying it, this gorgeous woman _had_ to have been his mothersomehow. The striking resemblance to the lady alone was too much of a coincidence.

Unless she just decided to base his design off of her while in the process of making him? That could a strong possibility. He watched as the lady showered Human Armin with hugs and kisses. The human boy smiled in glee when Rose presented him with a fluffy white teddybear that was practically the size of a dinosaur.

a moment of listening to the three humans talk, he quietly followed them all into the kitchen where they sat down and had tea and birthday cake for breakfast. Snowball could now be seen hopping back over to the doll. Armin was now beginning to feel very uncomfortable watching this. "I-Snowball..what is this? What exactly are we looking at here?" He asked with his voice cracking a bit now in fear.

Snowball gave no actual response. He simply just looked up at Armin and and back at his human self with a very sad teary look in his eyes as if to say "watch.." Armin quickly averted gaze back to Human Armin when he started hearing small choking fits come from the birthday boy. _"Mummy!? What's happening to me!?"_ He heard his human self cry in alarm. Armin and Snowball watched helplessly as the human boy started trembling in his chair.

 _"Don't worry my boy, you'll be all better soon "_ She heard his mother say in a sickly sweet voice. _"Why isn't she helping me?"_ Armin thought as he looked in silent terror. His mother,nor the maid, never even raised a finger to help as the boy's lively creamy peach skin started turning a deathly pale color, very much like how his complexion looked now. His once vibrant eyes became lifeless,dull,and glassy, and his breathing became slow and shallow.

He looked so _cold_ shivering to himself in his chair. A moment later the boy could be seen going quiet and collapsing on the tiled floor with a sickening "thump!"

Armin gasped in shock when he realized the human was dead. "Oh my god..!" Armin screamed looking down in horror at his dead counterpart. Now he _definitely_ needed some answers! "why..? Why the hell would my own mother .. _kill_ me?.." he whimpered staring at his mom in disbelief. this whole thing was sick as hell! He watched as Rose knelt down and scooped the pretty corpse up In her arms.

 _"What should I do with him now Mistress?"_ The marionette heard Rose ask holding the dead teen. _"Take him upstairs to my workshop"_ the blonde woman instructed. _"We'll begin immediately "_ The shell shocked doll watched as the two women carried his human self upstairs. Curious as to what they were planning on doing with the body, he followed them.

The two women remained unaware of the platform Lolita boots and little rabbit paws making their way up the stairs behind them. They stopped once they reached their destination. Armin and Snowball found themselves in a beautiful little attic/workshop, filled to the brim with dolls. Gorgeous ball jointed dolls of every size, shape and color could be seen sitting on their own shelves and perches lined up along the walls. Some were even propped up and sitting in miniature loveseats!

None of them were alive and moving like Armin though, they all just sat still, looking pretty with empty looks in there eyes. "Wow.." Armin said looking around at all of his brethren. Looking over to a top left corner, he could see Annie Doll slumped over and deactivated. Snowball nibbled Armin's leg and pointed back to his mother as if to say "look!" Armin looked back over to his mother as the two women gently placed Human Armin's corpse down on what was presumed to be her worktable.

 _"Don't worry my beautiful boy"_ he heard his mother say in a soothing voice to Human Armin's body. _"You'll have your birthday present soon enough... You'll be so_ _ **beautiful!**_ _"_ She sighed in a dreamy tone. _"So much more than what you already are now, mommy will make sure of it"_

 _"Armin!? Armin wake up!_ " Armin heard a distant voice say. His surroundings started getting blurry until it all eventually disappeared from view, turning everything black...

-back in the real world with Annie-

"Armin!?" Annie said shaking her doll awake. Armin abruptly sat up looking around frantically and trembling. "Armin?.." Annie asked getting her doll's attention."Are you alright?" It took a moment for Armin to remember where he was at, and calmed down a bit once he noticed Annie.

"I-i'm fine I just..i need to be alone.." he replied in a shaky voice. getting up with his blanket wrapped around him like a cloak, he went upstairs."are you sure?" Annie asked in a concerned voice. "Annie I'm sorry but please just leave me alone right now" the doll replied.

"Oh..okay.." Annie said quietly watching him leave.

 _"What's wrong with Armin?.."_ Annie wondered to herself in confusion.

(A/N: well, it looks like certain parts of Armin's past are slowly coming to light and it.. is.. _frightening._ Tune in for the next chapter of "Her Pretty Marionette")


	20. Chapter 20

(A/N: At long last people I am FINALLY here with chapter 20! But before i start, let me take a moment to thank Mistress Africoffee (formerly known as MistressOfFire) for this chapter cause she _really_ helped save my bacon when it came down to writing the final revision of it! If you haven't read her stories yet then i highly recommend reading them. They're really good!

And also, thank you fellow readers for giving this creepy doll porn a chance XD seriously, it means a lot to me to know that people actually enjoy reading my stuff. And for those of you who diligently stuck by this story since day one, thank you for having the patience to put up with my slow updates up until now.

You really are loyal fans =^.^=. Now! This is a pretty huge chapter so it's going to be split into two parts so bear with me. )

Chapter 20A Puppet show

Armin was shivering to himself underneath his blanket as he rushed upstairs to Annie's room. Locking himself up in the closet that led to his room, he plopped himself down on his velvet red cushions that decorated the floor. The pretty marionette had never felt so nauseous in his life!

"Dear God..please don't let that have been real..!"Armin whimpered. He was trembling to himself so bad his head had fell off! Picking it back up, he screwed it back on. That wasn't just your average run of the mill dream. The maid, his "mother", the mansion the murder!

There was just no way that all could have been figments of his imagination. Those felt like real, legitimate memories. He then lifted up a hand and stared at his ball jointed wrist thinking back to that human version of him that he watched get murdered before his eyes.

"What the hell am I?" Was he really just an enchanted dolled up corpse? The thought alone made him all the more sick. He didn't want to know anymore…he didn't want to find out anymore about whatever sick twisted past he might have had prior to waking up in that forest. He just wanted to forget about it entirely…

…And more importantly stop having these irksome dreams! But he couldn't just turn them off whenever he pleased. He grabbed his pink stuffed walrus and held it close to him petting it's fur. This little creature's name was Wally The Walrus.

He then got an idea. "Wait a minute…I can't have any more nightmares if I can't fall asleep right?" He asked the stuffed walrus. "so I'll just have to stay awake for as long as possible! Yeah that's what I'll do! I'm so smart!" Armin giggled petting Wally. So stay awake he did.

-one week later-

Annie was beginning to grow concerned for Armin. Ever since she brought him back home that night he hasn't been acting right. He hasn't slept in days and she could see that it was beginning to have an effect on him. There were moments when his movements became less fluid and human and more rigid and robotic like an actual doll, he was always on the verge of dozing off, and he was always jumpy.

It was almost as if he was afraid to fall asleep! He wouldn't even take his "beauty naps" anymore which was definitely a red flag. Whether if it was a trauma of sorts that he had developed from what her former friends did to him or what, she couldn't say. Stepping out of the bathroom, she went downstairs to see Armin still up and cooking some grilled cheese sandwiches and some tomato soup for dinner. He was dressed up like Harley Quinn from "Batman" today.

He was clad in a flat chested version her Arkham City outfit.

"Hey Armin" Annie greeted walking over to the doll and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hey Annie" her doll mumbled back. This wasn't like Armin. Normally he would perk up instantly at the sight of her. "Armin?" Annie started. "Are you…okay?" She asked. "Like…really okay?"

Armin sighed and turned to look at her. He looked even more tired up close. "Why of course I am" he replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Annie fidgeted nervously before answering. "Well it's just that I noticed you haven't been sleeping properly and I was wondering if everything was alright" she replied. "I'm actually beginning to get worried to tell you the truth" she admitted.

Armin sighed to himself and gave her a little smile. "it's nice to know how much she cares" The doll thought to himself. Truth be told, he wasn't alright. He felt extremely fatigued, he could hardly move properly, and his vision was starting to get blurrier by the second—but he didn't want Annie to know that. It was literally taking everything he had not to deactivate right then and there.

Now with being a doll, Armin could stay up much longer than a normal human being and not get tired, but he knew he couldn't keep this up forever. Sooner or later he would have to sleep in order for his body to function properly again. Up until now he's pretty much been forcing himself to move by sheer will.

"Don't worry my queen" Armin said giving Annie a comforting pat on the back. "I'll be alright-really I promise" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Now let's get ready for dinner! I made our favorite" he smiled.

"Oka-ARMIN YOUR HAND!" Annie screamed pointing at him in alarm.

"Huh?" Armin looked down and noticed one of his hands sitting on one of the burning red hot eyes of the stove sizzling."OH SHIT!" he yelped quickly running to the faucet. He immediately started running cold water over it. Well that definitely woke him back up! "Oh my god here let me look at it!" Annie said grabbing her doll's hand and examining it. "Annie it's okay really—"

"Bull! You could be seriously..okay...?" Annie trailed off in shock. Armin's hand was perfectly fine. There were no burn marks or gashes anywhere on it, just smooth flawless doll skin.

"Holy...you're fireproof too?" She asked looking at his hand in awe. "I didn't even know…" Armin replied blushing in embarrassment. "That's it dork, I'm taking over cooking duty from here, you go sit your perky Barbie butt over there" she declared pointing to the table.

"Yes ma'am" Armin replied still blushing in embarrassment. _"Armin you retard"_ the blonde sighed mentally scolding himself. He really should have known better than to try something as dangerous as cooking while sleepy, but what could he say? He loved cooking for his owner!

"These look really good Armin!" Annie said looking at the food the doll made. "Thanks…" Armin mumbled yawning. As he heard Annie get the plates and silverware out, he started to feel extremely faint. "shit..not again…"He thought in dismay. He tried everything in his power not to doze off but it was all futile. A moment later, Armin could be seen quietly falling out of his seat fainting.

Annie continued to shuffle through plates until she heard a very loud "THUMP!" behind her. "What the-?" Turning around she seen Armin's body sprawled out and comatose on the floor with an expressionless look on his face. "Armin!?" Annie asked rushing over to her doll. Armin wasn't responding. His lids were half open exposing his dull lifeless blue eyes.

"Armin!? Armin what's wrong?" Annie asked trying to shake her doll awake. Armin wouldn't move. She attempted to reactivate him by winding him up again but the key wouldn't budge. He was trapped in sleep mode. Closing his eyelids, she picked him up and took him over to the sofa.

 _'You haven't been getting ANY rest at all have you dork?!'_ Annie thought to herself angrily. Annie just didn't understand it. Why would Armin force himself to stay awake and use up all of his energy like that?! It just didn't make any sense to her and it was making her concerned for her doll now more than ever.

Once Annie walked into the living room, she set Armin's body down on the couch and wrapped his favorite blanket around him like a baby. "Oh Armin…why won't you tell me what's wrong?" She sighed holding him and stroking his hair.

~Back In Armin's subconscious~

"Ugh..." Armin groaned coming to. He sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He sighed in frustration however, once he realized where he was at. "Not this shit again…" he thought bitterly to himself. He was back in the mansion inside his old bedroom nice and snug under frilly velvet red sheets. From what he could see from out the giant window to his right, it was still daytime here—Afternoon by the look of it.

He blushed a bit when he noticed the state he woke up in. His black and red corset, elbow length gloves, and ribbon choker was still on, but his black and red leather pants and matching combat boots were folded up neatly and discarded on the dresser next to him, leaving him in only his matching red and black thong.

"what the f-"

Armin stopped mid sentence when he heard a strange noise from somewhere in the room. It sounded like a little girl. "W-who's there?..." Armin gulped looking around. The sound of high pitched rodent like squeaking from out in the hallway greeted his ears next. Armin jumped in alarm when he seen Snowball quickly barge into the room in a flurry of fur. Seeing Armin, He quickly hopped into the doll's lap trembling and curling up into a ball. His ears were shaking in fear.

 _'What's gotten into him…?'_ Armin wondered. "Shh it's okay..it's okay you're safe with me" he cooed comforting the mass of fur.

Both rabbit and doll jumped in fear when they heard the laughter again. They trembled in each other's embrace as the baleful laughter got louder and louder.

"Who in here!?" Armin demanded getting out of the bed. Quickly putting back on his pants and boots, he grabbed the nearest weapon he could find. It was a shiny black baseball bat with a red bow wrapped around the handle of it. "Show yourself!" right away a hideous looking doll could be seen popping out from behind the bookshelf scaring Armin. She was three feet tall, wore clown make up, had grey skin, glowing green eyes, long withes and had blood red hair styled in pigtails and was wearing a red tea party dress with polka dots with a white ribbon tied around it. She looked like a little clown girl.

She lunged at Armin giggling with a psychotic look on her face and holding a mallet.

Armin gasped in surprise and bashed the smaller doll in the head, drawing blood and staining his bat. "GET THE RABBIT!" the clown doll screeched getting up and holding her forehead.

Suddenly, a worn out teddy bear clad in a black top hat and a matching bowtie the bed along with a bloodstained yellow stuffed chicken wearing a white bib. Before Armin could react, they lunged at Snowball and snatched him away, their laughter similar to those of young children.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Armin yelled cracking his bat down across the stuffed animals. The chicken plush giggled and hopped out of the way, making Armin miss. "Awwww! The little dolly wants his bunny back!" she taunted, "He has to come catch it first!" The clown doll said snatching Snowball and dragging him out of the room. Snowball bit, gnawed, squeaked and pawed at the stuffed animals in protest as he was taken hostage.

"SNOWBALL!" Armin screamed bolting after the pet. The stuffed animals cackled in glee as they attempted to drag the struggling rabbit upstairs.

Armin managed to catch the two plushies by surprise and club them both with the bat, splattering blood, guts, and stuffing little clown girl however, managed to get away with Snowball in hand. "Stop your squeaking you damn rabbit!" The clown doll hissed tugging Snowball by the ears. "Oh no you don't bitch!" Armin yelled chasing the little clown girl. "Gotta come catch me~!" The clown doll taunted.

She smiled in glee as she continued to lure the angry Armin towards the attic with Snowball in hand. "Aww what's wrong? is the little baby doll going to cry and piss his diaper without his bunny now?"

Armin's eyes sparkled from blue to a deadly blood red at this comment.

Oh _hell_ no! this bitch is going to die today! _No one_ makes fun of his old bed wetting problems and lives! Taking the bat he still had in his hand, he aimed it and threw it at the clown doll's skull with brute force, knocking her down in the stairway.

He chortled and smiled smugly to himself in victory when he heard a very sickening _"CRACK"_ ring throughout the air from the blow. "Not so bad now are we bitch?" The marionette smirked dangling her in the air at arms length. The Clown girl just silently hung there like a dead body for a moment before springing back to life in his grasp. Leaning forward, she bit his little nose.

This caused the boy to yelp in surprise and drop the little doll. Picking Snowball back up she made a run for it. Armin seethed with rage and grabbed his bat again. _"COME BACK HERE YOU UGLY LITTLE SHIT!"_ He roared. He was going to bathe, play, and fucking masturbate till he _cums_ in this doll's blood once he gets a hold to her ass!

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO FUCK UP MY FACE!" The clown doll giggled and zipped into the attic. He stormed into the room in search of blood when he suddenly felt something trip him. "AHH!" Armin shrieked falling onto his face."ugh...you..asswipe.." He grunted.

Armin groaned when he felt the clown doll jump on his back. "Come on little dolly~! You don't want to miss the show" she giggled.

"Show…?" Armin muttered in confusion, "what show?" He groaned turning around looking at her. "Yours of course," the clown doll giggled evilly. "See?"

Armin followed the direction of her finger and gulped. It was the same memory he left off at the last time he was here. He was once again in the workshop gazing at his dead human body with his mother and maid huddled around it.

It was a bit hard to tell _exactly_ what they were doing since both women had their backs facing him but they appeared to be.. undressing it? Yup, that's exactly what they were doing. Rose gulped and silently watched in excitement as Armin's mother peeled his thin white nightgown off of his body, leaving him nude on the table.

He watched as his mother smiled and spoke comforting words to the corpse as if it was still alive. _"Don't fret my darling...you're going to be the most beautiful thing on this Earth…"_ She said cooed, pecking his forehead. Armin couldn't help but cringe a bit at this in response.

 _"So how exactly is this going to work Mistress?"_ Rose asked looking up at Armin's mom. _"We're not going to...take his organs out or anything like that are we?"_ She inquired with a slightly concerned voice.

Armin's mother shook her head. _"Oh no my dear, nothing like that…"_ she replied, walking over to a small bookshelf on one of the walls. Pulling out a dusty old book, she walked back over to Human Armin's cadaver, a sickeningly sweet smile gracing her lips.

 _"Just you wait, my beautiful boy…"_ she murmured in a poisonous sweet voice. Once she turned it to the page she wanted, she got to work. _"Okay Rose, hand me those rose petals over there"_ she ordered.

 _"Yes ma'am"_ Rose replied grabbing a jar of wilted rose petals. Once she did that she handed it to Armin's mother. _"Thank you"_ His mother smiled. Armin watched from where he was at on the floor as the woman crumpled the petals and sprinkled them around his human body in a circle.

 _"Dear god what is she doing?"_ He thought to himself. It looked like a ritual of sorts.

 _"Red petals.."_ his mother sighed." _for love and unconcious beauty.."_ She stated. She then ordered the maid to grab two more jars filled with different colored rose petals at once. _"Yes ma'am!"_ Rose replied curtseying. Armin's mother nodded in approval once she received the petals.

 _"White.."_ She murmured sprinkling the petals around her son's corpse. _"For his soon to be eternal youth.. black-"_ she continued. _" To bid farewell to his humananity..and last but not least lavender .."_ She finished. _"For enchantment.."_ Once she was done with that she ordered the maid to put the extra jars and petals back up.

Armin and the clown doll watched intently as his mother brought out what appeared to be a shimmery powdered substance. " _What's that Mistress?"_ Rose asked Armin's mother. " _Pure grounded up diamond"_ the blonde beauty replied. _"To make him unbreakable"_.She took extra care and time to sprinkle a good thin coat of it over the boy's corpse.

"Aww look how purdy she's making you~!" The clown doll pointed still sitting near Armin. The marionette just took a shaky breath and stared ahead as he continued to watch this ritual in horror. Once Armin's mother was finished, she put the powder and roses away. She then lit sixteen blood red candles around her boy, illuminating the dark room.

 _"One more thing Rose.."_ The mother cooed."won't you please hand me that jar of ashes over there?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice. "Yes Mistress" the maid replied walking over to a shelf. Moving a random doll out of the way, she grabbed an unlabeled jar of ashes and brought it to his mother. "If I may ask my Mistress, what are these ashes?" Armin's mother just gave her a poisonous smile while twirling a long lock of hair.

 _"That my sweet Rose.."_ His mother said. _" is my little gem's father"_ she answered. Armin quickly clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming. _"H-His father ma'am!?"_ Rise gasped. _"Yes..a beautiful man he was.."_ The mother sighed dreamily. _"How did he die?"_ Rose asked curious now. _"Well, i him met in a tavern outside of town. He was incredibly drunk but he was the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen!"_ She continued. _" he was just what i needed!..I had to have him!"_

Armin gulped having a feeling where this was going. _"after I offered him a bit more to drink I took him home and gave him a little bit of my tender love and care"_ she purred in a suggestive manner. _"It took an hour or so but he finally gave me what I wanted in the end"_ she chortled patting her tummy. _" I put him to sleep once he was no longer of use to me"_ she smirked.

 _"OH MY GOD!"_ Armin gasped in horror. _"Oh! Mistress you minx!"_ Rose exclaimed. _"Why of course I am..."_ Armin's mother cooed mischeviously stepping closer to her _. "Isn't that why you love me~?"_ She purred stroking Rose's face. _"Ohh...M-mistress..."_ Rose sighed blissfully. she blushed as the blonde beauty continued to caress 's mother silently licked her lips watching her maid slowly unravel in front of her. _"careful my sweet Rose.."_ She cooed. _"You wouldn't want to show your naughty thorns in front of my darling gem would you?"_ She smirked reminding her of the corpse next to them.

Armin was officially about to vomit. Not only did his mama _kill_ him, but she was perving on the fucking maid in frontof him _AND_ his dead body too!? WHAT THE HELL!?

 _"oh!"_ Rose said snapping out of it. _"O-of course not!"_ She replied regaining her composure _."let's get back to work then shall we?"_ Armin's mother suggested. Turning her attention back to the body, she dipped a finger in the jar of ashes and drew a little pentagram on Human Armin's tummy with it. She made sure it was dark enough to be seen.

 _"Now..for the incantation.."_ She said. A moment later she could be heard murmuring something strange in German. As she spoke the pentagram on the boy's tummy started to burn a bright white color. A moment later the rose petals surrounding the boy could be seen glowing a white color as well. One by one the sixteen candles slowly started to extinguish as she continued.

Human Armin's body was slowly starting to change. His bumps and blemishes disappeared and the body hair on his arms,legs, and nether regions started to fall only silky smooth skin behind. His long hair became more vibrant and glossy, while his cracked chipped nails became short and perfectly even French tipped ovals. His eyelashes grew longer and blacker while eyeliner slowly started to appear around his eyes. His abs became a bit more prominent than how they were before.

His cheeks became rosy while his pale chapped lips became a luscious soft pink color. He was turning into a doll. The very moment the final candle went out a blinding light flashed within the room, causing Armin to cover his eyes. Once he thought it was over, he opened them again gasping at what he saw.

There he was, lying there completely dollified in all his glory. He looked exactly the same way he does now, ball joints and all. A large silver wind up key laid next to the unconscious doll. The pentagram, roses, and diamond powder had all disappeared, leaving only his body behind. Armin's mother and Rose just stood there in shock for a moment. _"Oh my God..."_ Rose said taking a closer look. _" He's doll..he's so..s-so-"_

 _"BEAUTIFUL!"_ Armin's mother squealed cackling shrilly at the top of her lungs. _"Oh my God.."_ Armin thought watching the spectacle before him. _"I've done it..!"_ The woman squealed with a sick twisted grin. _"At long last, after sixteen years of waiting, I've finally done it! Behold Rose! THE PERFECT DOLL!"_

 **To Be Continued in Chapter20 Part B...**


	21. Chapter 21

(LolitaArmin129:FINALLY IT'S HERE! THANK THE GODS! Sorry for the long wait people :-( my case of writers block was so bad I had to put my stories on hiatus and disappear for a while until it got better.

But luckily I am CURED! So hopefully this chapter makes up for it. things only get worser for our pretty marionette in this chapter)

Chapter 20B Dolls N Roses

Erica sighed to herself as she sat at her make up table straightening her hair. _"so much for making a new friend.."_ She thought sadly to herself. Her father came upstairs and poked his head through her doorway.

"Erica you okay?" Eren asked. He was still in his firefighter uniform and was covered in soot and ash. _"Must've just came home.."_ Erica thought. "It's nothing daddy.." Erica sighed."don't worry about it " Eren came in anyway and sat next to his daughter.

"Oh come on cupcake, you can tell me" Eren smiled brushing a lock of her hair back."you're not out having sex are you..?" He asked warily."WHAT! DADDY NO!" the brunette squeaked. "Okay okay joke" Eren giggled. "But seriously though, what's bothering you?"

"Okay well remember my new friend I introduced you to? Annie?" Erica asked. "Yeah the blonde girl?" Eren asked."uh huh..she's pretty mad at me.." Erica replied biting her lip. She thought of how to word this so her father wouldn't look at her like she was crazy.

"Well.. she has this boyfriend right? He's really bad news but she's convinced otherwise"

"I see.." Eren nodded.

"Yeah, and like no matter how much we try to tell her how bad he is she still thinks of him as a nice person.." She continued.

"Wow that is pretty rough.." Eren sighed scratching his head. "Well tell me this cupcake, how much does she love him..?" Erica thought back to when she witnessed Annie's meltdown over Armin at Mikasa's house.

"She really loves him a lot.." She finally confessed. "Well..I don't know much about bad boys Erica, but If anything i'm sure deep down there must be some sort of good in him.."Eren concluded. " otherwise she wouldn't care so much for him right..? He asked smiling a bit."yeah..I guess so.." Erica mumbled.

" I'm sure it'll all be fine" Eren said patting her back.,"so who's this boyfriend of hers anyways?" He asked curiously. "It's a pretty weird name actually.." Erica giggled."Armin I think it was?" Eren froze once he heard the doll's name. "A-Armin you say..?" The brunette repeated back. "Yeah! he's really pretty too but acts like a _huge_ jerk!" Erica continued.

"it's a shame really..I wanted to ask what hair conditioner he uses but he was so mean to me daddy! And-daddy..?" Erica asked looking up at Eren. Eren was spaced out with a grim look on his face. Like someone just died..

" daddy..?" Erica asked. "You okay..?" She asked snapping him out of his thoughts."huh?" Eren blinked coming back to reality. "You were zoned out just now daddy. Are you okay?" Erica repeated again.

"Oh um..yeah, I'm alright" Eren replied. "I guess all that firefighting earlier got me more fatigued than I realized" he smiled. "I think I'm going to go take a shower and turn in early" he declared. "Okay daddy, have a nice night" Erica smiled hugging Eren.

"You too cupcake" Eren smiled kissing her forehead. "Eww! Dad germs!" Erica whined. Eren giggled and headed to his bedroom so he could strip out of his uniform. Putting his dirty clothes in his hamper, he grabbed a towel and walked towards his bathroom. Right before he shut the door,he looked over his shoulder at the old black and white photograph on his shelf.

His eyes lingered on the little blonde In the portrait sadly for a moment before looking away.

"It couldn't be him.." And with that he closed the door and hopped in the shower.

Annie sighed as she went downstairs to go clean up the kitchen. Eyeing the dinner that Armin had made for them earlier, she went to go put it up in the fridge. Speaking of the doll..

Armin was still deactivated on the blanket wrapped body was slumped over and his bangs hung over his face, covering his eyes from view. It was a little eerie looking at him in this position to be honest... He almost looked more like a corpse instead of a doll. "Let's straighten you out a bit dork" Annie said.

Walking over to her doll, she sat next to him and rearranged his body into a less morbid position. Once she did that, she reached a hand out and brushed his bangs out of his face. "There we go..now we can see your face again.." she smiled.

The little blonde looked so peaceful and angelic in his sleep that it almost made Annie jealous. "So beautiful it should be a crime.." Annie thought to herself. Moving a hand from his bangs, she caressed his soft chiseled facial features. No matter how many times she looked at or touched Armin she always had to remind herself that he wasn't human.

"You know dork, I bet we would make the cutest set of dolls" she hummed softly to herself. Armin of course couldn't hear her. He was still trapped in sleep mode.

"Please wake up soon Armin.."

-back in Armin's mind-

"GET OFF OF ME!" Armin screamed."squeak! Squeak!" Snowball cried. He struggled as him and Snowball were being held down on the floor with puppet strings by the dolls from earlier.

The clown doll just grinned wickedly as she sat on Armin's back. He couldn't even take himself apart and free himself if he wanted to. Him and the rabbit were both trapped at the mercy of this nightmare. 

Armin's mother and Rose just stood there in shock for a moment. "Oh my God..." Rose said taking a closer look. _"He's a doll!..he's so..s-so-"_

"BEAUTIFUL!" Armin's mother squealed cackling shrilly at the top of her lungs. _"Oh my God.."_ Armin thought watching the spectacle before him. _"I've done it..!"_ The woman squealed with a sick twisted grin. _"At long last, after sixteen years of waiting, I've finally done it! Behold Rose! THE PERFECT DOLL!"_

Armin was mortified as he stared at himself on the table and then back at his mother. She looked so _proud!_ So _pleased!_

 _"D-didn't she even love me as I was..?"_ He thought sadly.

The clown doll that had lured him into the attic was still sitting on top of him cackling in glee. _"He's so lovely.."_ Rose mumbled stepping towards the doll. _"Can I.. play with him..?"_ She asked reaching a hand out. Armin's mother immediately snatched the maid's hand in a death grip. _"Don't you_ _ **dare**_ _touch him.."_

 _"AH! M-mistress!?"_ Rose squeaked. _"Sixteen years Rose...Sixteen years I had to wait to create the perfect doll.."_ The blonde vixen hissed. _"And I'm not about to have all of my hard work go to waste because you can't control your GOD DAMNED OVARIES!"_ she roared through her 1960's accent.

Sickening cracks of bone could be heard as Armin's mother kept gripping her wrist, causing the maid to cry out in pain. _"AH! Mistress please! You're hurting me!"_ Rose whimpered. Armin and Snowball trembled as they watched.

" _You wouldn't want to make me upset now would you Rose..?"_ the blonde widow glared cracking her wrist further _."no..! Please Mistress, forgive me..!"_ the maid trembled. Armin's mother glared a moment more before letting out a soft chuckle. _"why of course my darling little thorn~"_ she cooed sweetly. _"We all get out of line sometimes~"_ She then popped her wrist bone back into place with an audible _"CRACK!"_

" _AUGH!"_ Rose yelped.

Armin's mother giggled softly and started trailing kisses all over her Rose's wrist now. _"Silly little Rose.."_ The woman purred." we must wait a moment to see if he's stable"

" _Stable Mistress..?"_ The maid asked. _"yes, if we touch him now before his soul latches back onto his body, then it'll reject it and he'll just be a lifeless shell"_ Armin's mother explained.

" _Oh..I see..please forgive me Mistress.."_ Rose replied curtseying.

" _It's quite alright my dear.."_ The blonde replied. She then tilted her maid's chin upwards and gave a bewitching smile. _"Besides Rose, if you really wanted to get off, then all you had to do was ask~"_ she added smiling seductively. _"Oh..Mistress.."_ The little maid moaned.

"Wow, your mommy is just as dirty as you are!" the clown doll spat. Armin flashed the doll a nasty then watched in disgust as Rose sighed while being petted like a lap dog. "Geezus girl, have a little _dignity_ " he thought. Armin's Mom then put a thin white blanket over his body and pecked his forehead.

" _Come now Rose, I have some rather special chores for you~"_ she announced. _"S-special chores..?"_ The maid asked. Armin's mother simply swished her large child bearing hips seductively as she walked towards the door. _"yes my pretty rose"_ she nodded flashing her an alluring smile. _"I'll be waiting for you my dear~"_ she winked. And with that, she departed down the hallway.

Rose drooled like a hog as she watched her mistress leave. She was about to chase after her until she heard a soft groan from behind. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that dream Armin on the table was slowly coming to. _"Mistress! he's awake!"_ Rose chirped. Armin's mother immediately rushed back upstairs once she heard the news.

A joyful, borderline psychotic smile broke out on her face as she took in the fruits of her labor. Her doll..no..her greatest creation was _alive!_

Dream Armin was fully awake now. He looked so distraught as he looked around. He teared up and shivered once he laid eyes on his mother. _"Mommy..."_ The doll whimpered. _"what did you do to me?!"_ He sobbed. _"Something wonderful!"_ The woman replied. She then ordered Rose to fetch her mirror. _"Look at the marvelous gift I gave you..!"_

It took a moment for dream Armin to fully process what he was looking at as he stared at his reflection, but once his new state of being finally sank in, he screamed in Armin however,was getting very shaken up by watching this. Seeing himself so scared and afraid disturbed him greatly.

 _"Oh my God Mother...OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!? WHAT DID YOU DOOO!?"_ DreamArmin screamed wailing pitifully at his reflection. _"Don't be scared Armin.."_ Armin's mom cooed brushing the sobbing doll's bangs out of his face. _"I gave you the greatest gift anyone could ever give you sweetie, the gift of eternal beauty!"_ She said smiling psychotically.

" _She's fucking insane!"_ Our Armin thought terrified. __

 _"Don't be sad Armin"_ his mom said _." Now you can stay this way forever! You'll never get sick, never grow old!never have to worry about becoming dirtied!"_ She laughed _"You can now remain beautiful and pure forever!"_

Rose reached a hand out to him and caressed his face making him flinch _."master.."_ Rose sighed dreamily _. "I didn't think it was possible, but you're even more prettier like this"_ she said. _"so much more than the mistress.."_

The maid then started to carress the doll in a rather inappropriate manner causing him to blush and cry in embarrassment. "Please..!" Armin quivered looking at the clown doll."take me back home! I don't want to see anymore! I just want my Annie!" he begged.

"Dawww hear that everyone? The baby wants his Annie~!" The Clown doll sniggered. Sinister laughter could be heard from above as the other dolls laughed at Armin from their perches. Armin then gasped as he felt a horrible sensation on his body.

Pain! stinging pain erupted on his skin as the clown doll tightened her grip on him with the puppet strings. Snowball squeaked and pawed in outrage when he seen this."but little doll don't you see ~? You _are_ home~!" She giggled. "Besides if you leave now you'll miss the finale~"

 _"Finale?"_ Armin paled looking back at the table. Meanwhile Armin's mother was busy tenderly stroking her son's hair some more. _"forgive us for not dressing you dear, but we figured it would be such a shame to cover that beautiful body of yours"_ she purred. Dream Armin just laid there weeping as she smiled.

 _"Happy birthday my beautiful boy.."_ And with that she leaned over, kissed his forehead, and left with her little ward following suit. Rose then stopped and looked over her shoulder at Dream Armin. _"Rose.."_ Dream Armin sniffled. _"Please help me.."_ He begged.

Rose then flashed him a very strange smile and walked back towards him. Dream Armin then shivered in alarm at the look she was giving him. She was blushing and caressing his face now. _"R-Rose..?"_ Dream Armin quivered. _"You make such a pretty doll master"_ the maid said. _"I wonder..if you can still feel anything in this new body of yours.."_

Dream Armin panicked once he realized what she meant _._ He began to scream in alarm when Rose started to undress. "NO ROSE!PLEASE!" he yelped. Rose wasn't listening. Lost in her own little world, she climbed on top of the boy.

 _"Oh god no..!"_ Armin sniffled. This was all starring coming back to him now.." LET ME OUT!" he screamed thrashing around now. "LET ME OUT NOW!" he hollered"ANNIE! ANNIE!" he wailed. The clown doll then slapped the blonde in his pitiful meltdown."your bitch isn't here dolly" she hissed. She then dragged him on his butt with the puppet strings forcing him to sit up.

A China doll then emerged from behind Armin and grinned joining the clown doll. "yeah! She's not coming!" She said."who would want to save a slutty doll like you!?" She then popped Armin's head off and held it up high, forcing him to watch his own rape. "Go on look! Look at how much of a slut you are!" She smiled.

 _"_ can't look away now can you!?" The Clown doll giggled. Hyseteric cries and sobs could be seen from Armin as he watched the hideous scene before him. Dream Armin begged and pleaded for Rose to stop what she was doing but to no avail. _"But Master,you have no idea how long i've dreamt for this~"_ she cooed.

Dream Armin wailed for mercy as Rose continued to take advantage of him. He even started crying for his mother at some point but she never a while, he just gave up and bit his lip in an attempt to bite back any unintended moaning and took it crying silently. He looked so _humiliated!_

The dolls on the shelves were now cruelly laughing and pointing at both Armins.

 _"Wow he is a slut!"_

 _"He must love it otherwise he wouldn't be blushing like that!"_

All sorts of evil things spurted out of the doll's mouths about Armin as he was forced to watch. Snowball finally gnawed free of his restraints and charged over to the two dolls holding Armin captive. Both dolls shrieked as he somehow managed to tear them both to pieces with his front teeth.

He then ran over to Armin's body and gnawed it free while also attaching his head back to his body. Armin then curled up into a ball and covered his ears crying hysterically. He wanted his Annie! He wanted to wake up from this horrific dream but couldn't. Seeing his former owner suffer a mental breakdown the rabbit quickly covered Armin's face with his furry paws so he at least wouldn't be able to see it.

-back with Annie-

Annie was slowly dozing off next to Armin until she started hearing something. "...elp...me..." She heard a voice say. "What the heck..?" She mumbled. "..elp..me..." She heard again."Armin?" Annie groaned looking over to her doll.

Grogginess immediately turned to concern as she played attention to him now. He looked like he was stuck between sleep and awake body was trembling and his face remained deadpanned. tears were now leaking from his dead lifeless eyes as his body trembled. "Help... Me..." He body muffled out through his closed lips.

"Armin!? Armin wake up!" Annie yelled shaking her doll. No dice. He was still unresponsive. "Sorry for doing this dork.." Taking her hand, she slapped him. Everything then went quiet for a moment before Armin finally spoke."A-Annie..?" The doll croaked."Armin..?" The girl asked. "Are you alri-"

 _"ANNIE!_ Armin wailed throwing himself on her shirt. Loud hideous sobs erupted from the boy as he broke down in front of his owner. "Annie..Annie..Annie" the doll repeated rocking back and forth in her lap.

"Shhh I'm here dork I'm here.." Annie said taking shaky breaths

 _"What the fuck did I miss..?"_ Annie wondered in shock to herself.

(A/N: Jesus tap dancing Christ I finally got this updated! And poor poor Armin. :'-( he is just that poor killer cinnamon roll)


End file.
